Le Rite du Sang
by Meikoow
Summary: Univers Alternatif - Allen croise le chemin d'un vampire assez posséssif, et ce dernier est bien décidé à ne plus le lâcher. Yaoi [Yullen] (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

Yo ! Comme prévu, voilà une nouvelle fanfic que j'ai commencé il y a quelques mois (déjà publiée sur un autre site mais que j'ai décidé de mettre ici aussi)

Elle parle de _**vampires** (bouuh vive les clichés - mais j'aime ça)_ de _**yaoi** (ah, ça devient déjà plus intéressant)_ et de _**Lemon** (ooh, encore plus intéressant!). _ D'ailleurs, y en a un dès le premier chapitre. Donc les allergiques au yaoi et les âmes sensibles à l'esprit encore innocent, vous êtes prévenus~

Je sais que j'ai déjà quelques fics sur le feu mais ça fait un moment que je voulais publier celle-là. Et puis j'ai déjà quelques chapitres de faits alors allons-y tranquille !

Pardonnez moi pour la qualité d'écriture pas terrible, je l'avais commencé sur mon portable et j'aime écrire le soir avant de me coucher (ce qui amène souvent aux fautes monstrueuses et parfois même à une baisse de capacité d'écriture dû à la fatigue...) Bref. Tout ça pour dire bonne lecture et amusez-vous !

* * *

 _ **Le Rite du Sang - Chapitre 1**_

 **.**

 **.**

Allen était en train de courir dans les rues sombres et fraîches, tourmenté par une silhouette qui le suivait de près. À vrai dire, ce n'était plus vraiment une course, car l'allure à laquelle les deux se déplaçaient était surnaturelle.

Ils passaient furtivement entre les quelques passants en allant tellement vite que ceux-ci les remarquaient à peine. Leurs mouvements en eux-mêmes étaient semblables à une bourrasque de vent. Le souffle du garçon commençait à s'épuiser, tandis que l'autre derrière lui le rattrapait sans peine. Il devait se dépêcher de trouver une cachette avant qu'il ne se fasse attraper.

Il vit une petit supérette à l'autre bout de la rue. Ça devrait faire l'affaire…

Il s'y engouffra en vitesse et rejoignit aussitôt la sortie de secours dans le fond. Personne ne l'avait vu passer. Une fois à l'extérieur, il vérifia que personne n'était sur ses talons et soupira de soulagement quand il ne perçut que sa propre présence. Il s'appuya contre le mur de la minuscule ruelle longeant la supérette et reprit son souffle pendant quelques secondes.

– Sauvé... souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Une brise glaciale vint lui fouetter le visage, secouant frénétiquement les cheveux d'une blancheur étincelante du garçon adossé au mur. Les mèches dégagées dévoilèrent l'étrange marque rouge qui partait en pentacle de son front jusqu'au milieu de sa joue gauche.

Une aura dangereuse apparut soudainement tout autour du garçon.

– Tu crois ça ? fit une voix à quelques pas de lui.

Allen sursauta, manquant de peu de trébucher sur le côté. Revoilà son poursuivant... C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'année aux traits asiatiques, avec de longs cheveux sombres coiffés en queue de cheval ainsi que deux mèches noires plaquée aux joues qui lui arrivaient sous l'épaule.

Son regard d'un bleu tranchant immobilisa l'autre albinos. Celui-ci se raidit et recula en douceur.

– Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi ! Va-t-en ! cria Allen à l'attention de l'autre japonais.

Ce dernier s'avança en silence, l'air dangereux.

– Au contraire, tu me dois quelques explications, tu ne crois pas ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Comment as-tu deviné qui j'étais ?

Allen continuait de reculer pendant que le jeune homme devant lui ne cessait d'approcher. Il balbutia :

– Je... Je ne comprends pas ce que-

– Réponds-moi, coupa le japonais.

– C'est... J'en sais rien ! Lâche-moi !

D'un coup, le brun se retrouva devant Allen qui tressaillit. Il n'avait rien vu venir. Il allait courir lorsque l'autre lui attrapa l'un de ses poignets, l'empêchant de fuir à nouveau. L'asiatique sourit, dévoilant ses deux longues canines dépassant sa lèvre supérieure.

– Tu connais notre existence, pas vrai ?

Allen se mordit les lèvres, hésitant à répondre. Il essaya de s'échapper, mais en vain.

– Qu'est-ce que tu es ? continua l'autre.

– Enfoiré ! Je t'ai dit de me lâcher !

– Tu dégages pourtant une odeur humaine, alors pourquoi je ressens autre chose en toi... ?

Il huma le parfum qui se dégageait de son cou. Aussitôt sur la défensive, Allen se mit à grogner tout en dévoilant à son tour de longues canines semblables à des crocs. L'autre fut surpris de voir les yeux du garçon étinceler méchamment... Juste comme "eux."

– Un vampire... ?

L'albinos tenta une fois de plus de se dégager. Il y parvint cette fois, mais le vampire le rattrapa après seulement deux pas. L'adolescent était maintenant bloqué contre le mur, les deux mains tenues par le jeune homme, elles aussi forcées également à rester contre le béton gris et frais.

– Va-t-en !

La réponse vint alors dans les yeux du vampire. Ils s'agrandirent sous la surprise :

– Ne me dis pas que tu es... ?!

– Ça suffit ! hurla Allen en tentant de se dégager pour de bon.

Mais le vampire ne fit que resserrer sa prise, immobilisant complètement le jeune blandinet qui grimaça. Le grand brun encore choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, dessina un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Incroyable, dit-il en frôlant sa bouche contre le cou du garçon, je croyais que ce genre de cas n'était qu'une rumeur...

Allen frissonna, dents serrées.

– Je ne te permets pas... !

– Ne pas me le permettre ? ricana le vampire. Sache que je ne reçois d'ordre de personne.

Il fit tendrement glisser la pointe de ses crocs sur la peau douce et frileuse de l'albinos.

– Non... !

– C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un de ton espèce, continua le brun, voyons voir quel goût tu as...

– Non ne- !

Le vampire planta ses canines dans sa chair. Allen tressaillit, poussant un petit cri de douleur. La présence des deux pointes aiguisées dans son corps le paralysa aussitôt, ouvrant grands les yeux et la bouche.

Le grand brun au long manteau noir prit goût à la délicieuse saveur qu'avait le sang du jeune garçon. L'adolescent sentit la douleur s'estomper au fur et à mesure que le vampire buvait son essence vitale.

Allen se sentait de plus en plus vidé de son énergie. Si l'autre ne le tenait pas, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait couché par terre. Ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles-mêmes, le jeune garçon sombrant de plus en plus dans l'obscurité.

Il sentit les crocs se retirer de son cou et le vampire venir lentement lui murmurer à l'oreille :

– Je suis Kanda Yuu, Maître vampire de la troisième génération. Et à présent, tu m'appartiens.

Sur ce, Allen sombra complètement dans les bras de Kanda, inconscient.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Allen courait avec sa mère qui le tenait par le poignet. Il ne savait pas qui ils fuyaient, ni ce qu'il se passait. Il savait juste qu'il devait courir pour survivre._

 _Le jeune garçon traversa le village chaotique et lui et sa mère arrivèrent dans un endroit délaissé qui n'avait pas encore été attaqué. Là se trouvait une maison abandonnée depuis des décennies qui commençait à tomber en ruine. Les deux s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et montèrent rapidement à l'étage._

 _Un homme apparut aussitôt, une expression de panique sur le visage. Il se dirigea vers Allen avant de l'agripper et de le cacher dans l'espèce de placard poussiéreux en prenant soin de refermer la porte._

 _"Ne sors que quand je te le dirai."_

 _La voix résonna dans sa tête comme une sorte d'enchantement. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit des voix, un cri, des pleurs et... une effusion de sang. Beaucoup de sang…_

 _Un autre homme approcha de sa cachette doucement, le regard étincelant d'une couleur dorée. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Allen poussa un hurlement de terreur._

Il se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant tout ce qu'il pouvait. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il se sentait comme s'il était entouré d'une marre de sang, encore enfermé dans ce placard suffoquant.

Puis il distingua peu à peu le rêve de la réalité et commença à reprendre une respiration normale. Il avait encore fait ce cauchemar... Cela faisait plusieurs années maintenant qu'il le hantait sans jamais n'avoir réussi à s'en débarrasser.

Il regarda autour de lui. Rien ne lui semblait familier. Il était dans une chambre vaste et spacieuse meublée uniquement d'un lit, une sorte d'armoire coulissante, et d'immenses vitres de la taille du mur donnant sur un petit balcon, qui donnait lui-même sur une vue d'ensemble de la ville en pleine nuit.

Allen croyait rêver. Où est-ce qu'il se trouvait, bon sang ? Quelle heure était-il ? Sûrement très tard, puisqu'il faisait encore nuit... Et alors qu'il essayait de se remémorer les quelques souvenirs précédant son réveil, une ombre apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

– Enfin réveillé ?

L'albinos sursauta en dirigeant son regard en provenance de la voix. Il reconnut aussitôt l'asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs qui le scrutait de ses prunelles luisantes dans l'obscurité.

– Toi... ! s'exclama Allen qui retrouva tout à coup la mémoire.

– Je t'ai déjà dis que je m'appelais Kanda.

Un vague souvenir de ce nom retentit dans son esprit. En effet, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vaguement entendu… Ce type s'était-il présenté lors de son assaut un peu plus tôt ?

Là n'était pas la question. Allen voulait savoir où et pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cet endroit étrange. Il se leva du lit en vitesse et regarda le vampire avec méfiance. En croisant son regard, il se souvint de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée. Il posa une main sur son cou et fut étonné de ne sentir aucune trace de dents sur sa peau.

– Ça a déjà cicatrisé. La substance régénérative présente dans ma salive a été quasiment inutile, puisque tu es de la même espèce que la mienne.

– Je ne suis pas comme toi ! s'écria Allen.

– Peut-être pas totalement, mais tes origines sont bien les mêmes. Qui sont tes parents ?

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

– Bien sûr que si. Depuis que tu es mien, je me dois de tout savoir te concernant.

Allen cligna des yeux un instant.

– ... T'as dis quoi ?

– Que je voulais tout connaître à ton propos.

– Non, avant ça.

– Tu m'appartient ?

Le jeune garçon sentit un frisson parcourir son dos à l'entente de ces mots. Cet homme venait de dire quelque chose de très dérangeant, voire même un peu agaçant.

– C'est une blague ?

– Parce-que j'ai l'air de rire ?

– Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Une sacrée blague, répondit Allen d'un ton sec.

Il fusilla le vampire de ses prunelles brumeuses. Celui-ci soutint son regard et finit par soupirer. Il réalisa deux pas en avant, réduisant légèrement la distance entre eux. Sur ses gardes, Allen lui ordonna de ne pas bouger mais bien évidemment, Kanda fit la sourde oreille et se retrouva brusquement à quelques centimètres de lui en une fraction de secondes.

L'autre sursauta tandis que le japonais l'agrippa contre lui fermement, l'empêchant de bouger. La situation devenait dangereuse pour l'albinos qui constata avec horreur qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Kanda planta ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes. Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, un rictus sépara ses lèvres fines :

– Tu ne peux plus rien faire. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord ! s'écria Allen, furieux.

– Je me fiche bien de ton avis, si tu veux savoir.

– Pardon !?

Encore une fois, le grand brun frôla ses crocs contre son cou, puis sa joue, et ce jusqu'au lobe de son oreille.

– Je ne te lâcherai plus.

– Tu n'es qu'une saloperie de pourriture égoïste, comme tous les autres de ton genre !

– N'es-tu pas le même ?

– Je suis différent de vous ! Je ne vis pas en exploitant le sang d'innocent et je n'attaque pas les gens par simple caprice ! Je suis humain, et rien d'autre !

Allen sentit Kanda sourire sur sa peau.

– Tu n'as pas encore passé le Rite du Sang, pas vrai ?

– Hein ? Le quoi ?

Kanda replaça son visage devant le garçon, continuant de sourire. Puis sans prévenir, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de l'albinos qui cessa de gesticuler. Le vampire entoura Allen de ses bras, empêchant celui-ci de faire tout mouvement. L'adolescent se débattit en vain, ne pouvant que pousser des grognements de protestation en guise de rébellion.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, il se mit à mordre la lèvre du vampire qui tiqua un peu en se retirant de la bouche d'Allen. Un sourire victorieux orna les lèvres de ce dernier.

– Je te préviens, vampire. Si tu crois qu'il est si facile de m'avoir, tu te trompes. Je n'appartiens à personne, et certainement pas à quelqu'un comme toi.

Kanda le scruta quelques temps avant de dessiner un petit sourire moqueur. Il se pencha un peu plus, les yeux brillants :

– Résiste tant que tu veux, ça ne fera que te rendre encore plus désirable, dit-il en relâchant un peu sa prise pour venir poser sa main vers le bas de son dos.

Allen tressaillit en grimaçant :

– Qu-... Hé !?

– Je me demande combien de temps tu vas pouvoir tenir.

Il le balança brusquement sur le lit. Allen s'apprêta aussitôt à se redresser mais le japonais apparut d'un coup au-dessus de lui, les prunelles luisantes d'envie et de dangerosité. Un long frisson parcourut le blandinet. Alors qu'il allait tenter de rouler sur le côté pour s'enfuir, Kanda le maintint fermement par les épaules.

Ses canines se rallongèrent. L'albinos sut alors ce qui allait se passer.

– Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas deux fois !

Ignorant ses cris de révolte, le vampire se pencha à son cou et n'attendit pas pour goûter à nouveau au fluide circulant dans le corps de sa proie. Allen se rétracta, sentant la douleur se répartir dans tout son cou jusqu'à hauteur de son épaule, puis un souffle de soulagement lui échappa.

Les pointes plantées en lui réchauffaient peu à peu son corps et l'adolescent se sentit doucement relaxé. Contrairement à la première fois, il se sentait bien. Il aurait presque été relaxé s'il n'était pas parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il se tramait réellement. Tels étaient les pouvoirs d'un vampire... Rendre leur morsure plus supportable, afin de procurer à leurs victimes une sensation carrément excitante.

Mais pas question de se relâcher pour lui. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de le dégager et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ce type sans-gêne et insupportable. Malheureusement pour lui, ses forces le quittaient au fur et à mesure que Kanda le vidait de son sang. Il parvenait de moins en moins à se débattre et le fait de se retrouver coincé à la merci du vampire ne l'aidait en rien.

– Ton sang est le meilleur que j'ai jamais goûté, lui murmura Kanda après s'être retiré de son cou.

– L-Lâche-moi...

– Jamais.

Le vampire l'embrassa sur la morsure encore toute fraîche et souleva son t-shirt pour venir déposer ses lèvres sur son corps. Allen sursauta, tentant de repousser la tête de son assaillant en le prenant par les cheveux, malheureusement sans la force nécessaire pour parvenir à le dégager.

– Arrête...

Kanda ne l'ignora. Il continua de lécher l'une des tâches brunes sur sa poitrine qui se tendit sur le coup. Allen serra les dents, et le brun retira entièrement son maillot avant de reprendre ses baisers le long de son ventre, puis de plus en plus bas.

Allen protesta un peu plus en sentant la gêne l'envahir, mais le vampire parvint tout de même à lui enlever son pantalon, ainsi que le dernier obstacle de tissu couvrant son intimité.

– Arrête ! cria Allen en essayant brusquement de ne pas se laisser faire. Kanda lui tint une cheville d'une main et de l'autre, pencha délicatement sa cuisse sur le côté.

Le blandinet tenta vainement de se redresser pour dégager le vampire qui avait maintenant une pleine vue sur son membre qui commençait à durcir. Le japonais sourit furtivement avant de planter à nouveau ses crocs au niveau de la cuisse du garçon, près de son aine. Allen n'avait plus la force de réagir et pourtant la situation le rendait furieux. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait connue une humiliation pareille.

C'était bien typique des vampires, ça. Leurs victimes avaient beau refuser et protester, ils parvenaient toujours à les rendre plus dociles grâce à leur savoir-faire hors du commun et leurs techniques séduisantes… Allen en avait bien conscience, mais son corps refusait quand même de lui obéir.

Après que le brun ait fini de s'abreuver, il se glissa doucement contre l'albinos jusqu'à atteindre son visage. Les yeux de celui-ci étaient encore révoltés et remplis de colère et pourtant, il y avait une tout autre sorte d'éclat parmi ces émotions.

C'était assez faible, mais Kanda perçut une mince lueur de désir encrée dans les prunelles du jeune albinos. Et le blandinet lui-même ne semblait pas le remarquer ou plutôt, il essayait très certainement de l'ignorer. Le vampire ne passa pas à côté...

– Dis-moi, c'est la première fois que tu expérimentes ce genre de chose, non ?

Pour toute réponse, Allen rougit plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et il fit tout son possible pour ne pas croiser les prunelles de son assaillant. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de celui-ci qu'il partagea avec le jeune garçon en déposant un chaste baiser sur la bouche de ce dernier.

– Ça suffit, dit calmement mais durement Allen.

– Pas question, répondit le japonais en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

L'albinos s'énerva.

– J'ai dis ça suffit ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me laisser faire juste pour tes beaux yeux ?! Si c'est le cas, saches que tu peux aller te faire f-

Il fut interrompu par le nouveau baiser de Kanda, cette fois plus passionné que jamais. Sa langue valsait en rythme avec celle du blandinet qui ne put que suivre le mouvement tellement la cadence était spontanée.

Et même s'il aurait voulu protester, il n'aurait pas pu. Ses pensées avaient perdu toute volonté à cause de ce baiser qui rendait Allen complètement hors-fonction tellement c'était bon. Le vampire s'arrêta un instant pour observer l'adolescent. Il haletait et tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas succomber.

– S-Salaud ! Arr... -ête tout de suite ou je… Mmh...

Mais ce fut Kanda qui succomba à la vue d'un Allen acculé et sans défense qui commençait à devenir dingue. Il se rejeta encore sur ses lèvres et en même temps, il dirigea sa main vers son derrière en le préparant manuellement.

L'adolescent se crispa un peu, grognant de malaise contre la bouche du vampire toujours collée à la sienne. Et il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à celui-ci pour succomber à nouveau et s'introduire en lui sans finir de le préparer. Allen poussa un petit cri, revenant un peu à la réalité.

Il essaya de se débattre et de se dégager, mais rien y fit. Il se calma peu à peu au fur et à mesure que le vampire allait et venait en lui lentement, puis plus rapidement. Les cris de douleur se transformèrent en gémissements de plaisir. Kanda eut un petit sourire de satisfaction quant à l'effet qu'il procurait au jeune homme envahit d'une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant.

– Aaah... Stop !

Bien qu'il lui criait de s'arrêter, Allen se sentait épris d'un désir ardent qui le poussait à en vouloir plus. C'était un véritable champ de bataille entre ses réflexions et le plaisir qui se déchaînait en lui grâce au vampire, prenant de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Allen ne put retenir ses gémissements plus longtemps, ceux-ci se transformant en de véritables jouissements saccadés tandis que Kanda s'insérait plus profondément que tout à l'heure. Ça devait être cauchemar… Oui, pourquoi devrait-il se retrouver là à se faire prendre par un inconnu qui s'avérait être un vampire en plus de ça ?! Ses dernières pensées encore lucides se brisèrent lorsqu'un nouveau cri sortit de sa bouche.

Au diable le reste. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'il en finisse une bonne fois pour toute…

Leur besogne dura encore un moment avant que les deux ne se lâchent en même temps, aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre (bien que le vampire eut l'air en meilleure forme que le garçon.) Kanda se pencha vers le blandinet, lui réchauffant un instant le visage de son souffle tiède.

– Dis-moi ton nom, chuchota-t-il vers son lobe.

Allen ne dit rien, encore un peu dans le vague après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Est-ce qu'il lui demandait son nom ? Ah, c'est vrai. Il ne le connaissait pas. Ce vampire venait de coucher avec quelqu'un dont il ne savait même pas le nom... plutôt ironique, non ? Pourtant au fond de lui, Allen ressentait le besoin de le lui donner, comme si ça lui était nécessaire. Il hésita avant d'ouvrir la bouche, trop épuisé pour parler :

– A-Allen... Walker... bégaya le garçon.

Il venait sûrement de faire une grossière erreur. Mais il était trop tard à présent, et Allen n'était pas en état de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Aussitôt qu'il dit son nom, il tomba de sommeil et s'endormit dans les bras de son assaillant.

Kanda l'embrassa doucement sur le front avant de le regarder dormir paisiblement et de sourire discrètement. Il se pencha à nouveau vers ses lèvres.

– Allen... chuchota Kanda tout bas, tu es mien à présent.

 **.**

 **.**

Quelques heures plus tard, le japonais se leva pour rejoindre la salle de bain, non sans avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil au jeune garçon qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit. La scène de tout à l'heure avait l'air de l'avoir complètement épuisé. Il sourit furtivement et ferma la porte de la pièce derrière lui.

Rencontrer un hybride était la chose la plus imprévue qui lui soit arrivée ce soir. Tout ce qu'il cherchait au début c'était se nourrir, mais ce gamin était alors apparu dans son champ de vision et... en voyant son visage angélique et étincelant, ainsi que ses yeux paniqués posés droit sur lui avant qu'il ne s'enfuit à toute jambe, le vampire n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui courir après.

Ou plutôt, disons qu'il s'était senti obligé de ne pas le laisser partir. Il avait tout de suite ressenti que ce garçon n'était pas comme les autres. Il l'avait intrigué, et en ce moment encore il éveillait son intérêt.

Quelque chose était sûr : il avait mis la main sur quelque chose de rare.

Un peu plus tard, le brun sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette enroulé autour de la taille et une autre couvrant la moitié de ses longs cheveux encore un peu trempés. Il alla vers la chambre pour voir si son petit "protégé" dormait encore, et découvrit le lit vide face à lui.

Les draps étaient encore froissés et la couverture était retournée sur le côté. La délicieuse odeur de l'albinos n'avait pas complètement disparu, ce qui signifiait qu'il était parti il y a un peu moins de dix minutes...

– Petit malin, sourit Kanda en repartant tranquillement dans le salon.

Cet albinos n'avait pas menti, il était réellement déterminé à ne pas se laisser faire jusqu'au bout quitte à tester la patience d'un vampire. Mais c'était ce que Kanda aimait le plus chez Allen. Plus la proie se débattait, plus elle était appétissante. Il ne s'était pas trompé quand il avait choisi ce drôle de garçon... Peut-être qu'après plus d'un siècle, quelque chose d'intéressant allait enfin se produire… ?

Et pendant ce temps, ledit garçon était en train de s'éloigner le plus loin de l'appartement d'où il venait. Il avait été choqué de voir que le vampire résidait dans un immeuble de luxe, l'enfoiré. Ça n'aurait pas dû le surprendre, en fait. Il savait bien que ces créatures vivaient assez longtemps pour amasser de l'argent au cours des années et devenir ''pétés de tune'' rapidement.

Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème était qu'il venait de se faire kidnapper, mordre, et quasiment violer par un vampire ! Bon, "quasiment" parce qu'après la réaction qu'il avait eu, il ne pouvait pas nier le fait d'avoir pris... un peu de plaisir à cet instant à ce moment-là…

Il se claqua intérieurement. Non, ça restait un crime ! Il n'a jamais donné son accord ! Et le plus gros problème n'était toujours pas là. Le soucis principal, c'était surtout... QU'IL VENAIT DE COUCHER AVEC UN GARS QUI EN PLUS DE ÇA ÉTAIT UN VAMPIRE, PAR DESSUS-TOUT !

C'était quoi cette situation, tout à coup ?! Pourquoi il fallait que ça retombe sur lui ? Est-ce qu'aujourd'hui était son jour de poisse ? Merde alors ! Et Kanda devait sûrement l'avoir "marqué" après tout ça. Non seulement les éventuels vampires qui pourraient traîner aux alentours sauront qu'il a été en contact avec l'un d'entre eux, mais en plus Kanda saura dorénavant le retrouver grâce à son odeur et son aura.

Ça aussi c'était plus ou moins l'un de leur don : selon le contact ou la relation avec la personne, un vampire pouvait ressentir la présence de celui ou celle qu'il recherchait dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres.

Le contact entre lui et Allen était plus qu'établi, étant donné que Kanda l'avait sexuellement imprégné il y a même pas trois heures. En gros, il était dans la merde.

– Bordel ! jura celui-ci en tournant dans une autre allée.

Dès qu'il s'était réveillé un peu plus tôt encore dans les bras du japonais, le blandinet avait décidé de partir au moment le plus opportun, une fois que le vampire aurait le dos tourné. Heureusement pour lui, celui-ci était parti à la douche quelques minutes après, lui laissant alors l'occasion de s'échapper à tout moment.

Allen ne s'était pas fait prier. Il s'était tout de suite levé, manquant de tomber quand une douleur dans le dos l'immobilisa un moment, puis s'était dépêché de récupérer ses fringues et de sortir de l'appartement. Pas question de rester traîner dans cet endroit, surtout si le propriétaire qui l'occupait était un putain de vampire en chaleur.

Et tandis qu'Allen n'était plus très loin de chez lui, il ne remarqua pas la présence d'une autre silhouette debout sur un toit, qui l'observait minutieusement de ses yeux jaunes et luisants dans la nuit.

 **.**

 **.**

Un peu plus tard, après avoir récupéré quelques heures de sommeil, Allen se réveilla vers un peu moins de onze heures. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il avait ouvert les yeux étant donné qu'il était encore bien fatigué...

Et alors qu'il allait se rendormir, il entendit sonner à l'entrée. Il sursauta, pas du tout préparé au son strident de la sonnette, et surtout pas du tout préparé à recevoir de la visite. Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ?

Ses pensées se tournèrent automatiquement vers Kanda. Peut-être qu'il avait remonté sa piste dès qu'il s'était aperçu de son absence ? Est-ce qu'il était venu s'emparer de lui encore une fois ? Non, non et non ! Il se s'approchera plus jamais d'un type pareil ! C'était fini !

Et alors qu'il s'était préparé à toutes les situations possibles, se cachant à moitié sous la couette, il entendit une voix enthousiaste et familière de l'autre côté de la porte.

– Hey, Allen ! C'est moi, t'es là ?

C'était Lavi, un de ses amis qu'il connaissait depuis des lustres et en qui il vit à cet instant précis une immense lueur d'espoir. Grandement soulagé, il se leva lentement jusqu'à l'entrée pour aller accueillir son ami. Une tête borgne et rousse apparut devant lui.

– Yo ! fit le rouquin en levant sa main.

Allen lui répondit par un marmonnement inaudible que Lavi interpréta comme un retour de salutation. L'albinos l'invita à entrer dans un second grognement incohérent et le borgne se mit à ricaner.

– Eh beh. T'es vraiment pas du matin, vieux ! Même s'il est dix heures passées...

– Désolé, j'ai eu une nuit plutôt... mouvementée.

– C'est pour ça que t'es pas venu hier, me laissant poireauter comme un con sans donner de nouvelles ?

Lavi n'était pas en colère, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'afficher une mine de mécontentement en croisant les bras. Après un long moment de réflexion mentale, Allen se souvint alors de cette histoire de rendez-vous la veille où il devait passer la soirée chez Lavi pour jouer aux jeux vidéos et regarder des films. Il frappa son poing dans sa paume.

– Ah !

Le rouquin grinça des dents.

– Non pas "ah" ! Dépêche-toi de t'excuser et de me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ! s'exclama Lavi en secouant Allen par le col. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, moi ! Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais lâchement laissé tomber sans laisser de nouvelles !

– Aaaaa-ttee-end ! Il s'est rien passé-éé, juste un petii-ii-iit coup de fatii-iigue... ee-eet ARRÊ-ÊTE DE ME-E SECOUE-ER !

Lavi le lâcha en s'excusant furtivement au passage. Le blandinet passa une main dans ses cheveux, sentant venir la nausée à cause de la brusque secousse du rouquin. Il soupira :

– Pardon de ne pas t'avoir prévenu. C'est venu d'un coup et je me suis endormi sans vraiment m'en rendre compte...

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup mentir, mais on pouvait dire qu'il était maître dans l'art. Et tout ça grâce à son "merveilleux" tuteur qui l'avait laissé dans toutes les situations les plus horribles dans lesquelles il avait dû s'en sortir par lui-même avec des mensonges et des escroqueries en tout genre.

Ici la situation était un peu différente, mais il était bien obligé d'inventer quelque chose de plausible. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui raconter qu'il s'était fait kidnappé et sexuellement agressé par un vampire alors qu'il se promenait hier soir !

– Hm. D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses. Mais la prochaine fois pense à me prévenir, okay ?

– Promis.

Lavi recommença à sourire et il vint prendre l'albinos dans ses bras en le serrant de toutes ses forces.

– Yeaaaah ! Affaire conclue ! Dans mes bras mon pote !

Allen soupira en souriant. Voilà déjà une chose de réglée, en effet. Moins d'une heure plus tard, le blandinet était prêt à sortir. Lui et Lavi s'étaient décidés à aller manger à l'extérieur pour profiter du beau temps, ainsi que pour calmer le ventre d'Allen qui grondait comme un monstre.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés à un petit café ouvert seulement jusqu'à une heure le dimanche. Allen dévorait ses pains au chocolat tandis que Lavi sirotait tranquillement son café au lait.

– À cause de toi j'ai passé la soirée tout seul, tu sais. Jouer aux jeux vidéos passait encore, mais pour les films, c'était autre chose !

– Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé... Mais pourquoi ça a été un problème de voir les films ?

– Tu me demandes pourquoi ? On était censés regarder des thrillers ensemble, je te rappelle !

– ... Et ?

– Et alors, j'ai dû les voir tout seul ! Tu te rends compte de la trouille que j'ai eu cette nuit après ça, hein ? fit Lavi en frissonnant de tous ses membres.

Allen sourit d'un air désolé en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. C'est vrai, le rouquin était un énorme froussard quand ça en venait aux fantômes et aux situations paranormales. Impossible de lui raconter des histoires qui font peur ou de lui faire regarder des thrillers tout seul. Il avait dû sacrément s'ennuyer pour avoir osé le faire...

– Haha... Désolé. Tu as regardé quoi ?

– Morsure Mortelle.

Allen fronça un sourcil à l'entente du nom plus que douteux.

– Tu sais, le film dont je t'avais parlé il y a quelques temps. C'est une attaque de vampires qui viennent chasser un par un des jeunes de colonie de vacances venus s'amuser dans une cité abandonnée vers leur camp.

Lavi frissonna de nouveau :

– Il y avait des têtes et des membres qui volaient de partout... Et tout ce rouge qui giclait dans tous les sens... Aaaah ! C'était affreux ! J'ai pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit ! hurla le rouquin en se prenant la tête, coudes posés sur la table.

Quant à Allen, il s'était figé dès l'entente du mot "vampire". Sa tête était encore remplie d'images de crocs et d'yeux bleus attirants qui le hantaient depuis la veille. Il ne s'était pas encore remis de l'incident d'hier soir qu'il ne parvenait et ne parviendrait sûrement jamais à oublier. Il avait encore l'impression en ce moment même de se faire épier des pieds à la tête depuis le début. Était-ce seulement psychologique, ou bien ses craintes étaient vraiment réelles... ?

– Allen ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Toujours pas de réponse de la part de l'albinos encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Lavi fit la moue et reprit son appel désespéré :

– Allô la Terre, ici Lavi. Allen Walker, vous me recevez ?

Dès qu'il entendit son nom, ce dernier sortit de sa transe. Il secoua la tête et finit par regarder Lavi qui sauta presque de joie lorsque Allen reporta enfin son attention sur lui. Il soupira :

– Ne me dis pas que t'es encore fatigué ? Eh ! Tu as eu tout ton temps pour dormir, ne me fais pas ce coup là !

– Ah non, s'excusa Allen, j'ai juste... Fait un rêve bizarre.

Et encore, si seulement ce n'était qu'un rêve... Tout serait allé pour le mieux. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, au plus grand désespoir de l'albinos. Il souffla deux secondes en secouant la tête afin de dégager toutes ses pensées en pagaille. Lavi haussa un sourcil.

– M'ouais. Et encore, t'as pas rêvé de têtes qui se découpaient comme des tranches de concombre.

– J'aurais préféré, à la limite...

– Quoi ?

– Rien, rien.

Après une brève discussion, les deux garçons se levèrent de leur table et se promenèrent dans les rues. Ils avaient encore plein de temps devant eux pour une petite ballade en ville. Ils s'étaient dirigés à la bibliothèque pour rendre des bouquins que le borgne avait emprunté, puis Allen ne put résister à l'odeur des brochettes de viande dans l'une des boutiques qui bordait le trottoir.

Pendant qu'il mangeait, ils parlaient en marchant tranquillement au milieu de la foule. Au moins de cette façon, Allen pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que cette histoire de vampire qui le ciblait. En même temps, avec Lavi il n'était pas très difficile de ne plus penser à autre chose. Ce garçon était tellement bruyant qu'il nous ramenait à la réalité chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il était définitivement impossible d'ignorer sa présence.

Allen allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'une personne le bouscula à son passage, manquant de peu de le faire percuter le rouquin. Il se tourna vers l'individu et s'apprêta à s'excuser malgré tout, mais il s'immobilisa dès qu'il ressenti une immense aura meurtrière émaner de la personne.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu à ressentir ce genre d'aura. Une qui paraissait dangereuse et tellement sombre qu'il lui était presque impossible de respirer. Est-ce que c'était un vampire ?! Impossible, ils étaient en plein après-midi et la lumière du jour, bien qu'inoffensive, les insupportait au plus haut point.

– Oh, toutes mes excuses ! s'excusa poliment l'individu.

La pression disparut d'un seul coup, permettant à l'albinos de relever entièrement les yeux sur celui qui l'avait bousculé.

– ... N-Non, c'est moi...

Il tomba sur un visage clair aux cheveux ébènes et bouclés qui lui arrivaient jusqu'en dessous du cou. Il semblait plutôt normal à première vue, si on observait son allure plutôt banale d'homme d'affaires. Pourtant, sans savoir pourquoi, Allen avait toujours une drôle d'impression concernant cet individu...

– Tout va bien jeune homme ?

– Hein ? Euh... O-Oui, merci !

Lavi haussa un sourcil. Le blandinet continua rapidement d'observer l'homme devant lui. L'aura meurtrière de tout à l'heure... Est-ce qu'elle venait de lui ? ... Impossible. Cette personne était humaine. Elle n'avait pas d'odeur particulière, ni d'aura spéciale autour de lui.

Car, oui, Allen avait le don de voir les aura en plus de les ressentir. Ce don de naissance lui avait permis de s'éloigner de tous ceux qu'il trouvait louches et d'éviter les ennuis. C'était un peu grâce à ça qu'il était encore sain et sauf aujourd'hui... Enfin, jusqu'à hier, cela dit.

– Bon, tu vas rester planter là encore longtemps ? râla le borgne en gonflant les joues.

Visiblement, il ne supportait plus d'attendre. Ce type était une véritable pile électrique à qui il était impossible de rester en place plus d'une minute, sauf s'il mangeait ou qu'il était devant un écran.

– Ah mince, c'est vrai ! s'exclama Allen en reprenant aussitôt sa marche.

Il oublia rapidement cette étrange sensation de tout à l'heure, croyant qu'il avait seulement dû s'imaginer des choses. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour s'excuser.

– Encore désolé monsieur !

Puis il disparut dans la foule, entraîné par le rouquin. L'homme resta là encore quelques instants avant de se retourner à son tour et de sourire d'un air malsain, les yeux scintillant d'une couleur dorée.

– À très bientôt, shônen.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Papadaaaammm~_

 _Si le chapitre n'était pas assez clair, je précise qu'Allen est un demi-vampire. (oui, encore une fois j'ai fait un hybride humain/vampire etc etc... mais je trouve ça tellement plus excitant !)_

 _Oui, Tyki est encore présent dans cette fic. Que voulez-vous, on ne retire pas les bons acteurs~_

 _Si j'arrive à finir le chapitre 6 rapidement, le 2e viendra le weekend prochain ou dans deux semaines !_

Tchouuu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Yooo ! Voilà le chapitre 2 !**

 ** _Rappels :_**

 _Cette fic est un Yaoi, si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas._

 _Les personnages et l'univers de D Gray Man ne m'appartiennent pas. Sinon y a bien longtemps que j'aurais organisé une petite raclette entre Noah et Exorcistes..._

* * *

 _ **Le Rite du Sang - Chapitre 2**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Allen referma la porte derrière lui en entrant dans son appartement. La longue ballade en ville avec Lavi l'avait épuisé. Surtout avec cette chaleur qu'il ne supportait pas comme à son habitude. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec son côté vampirique. Contrairement aux autres Sang Pur ou les nouveaux-nés, il n'était aucunement gêné par les rayons du soleil, quelque soit le moment de la journée.

C'était juste la chaleur qui nuisait à son énergie. Il avait beau être un demi-vampire, sa résistance à la chaleur était presque deux fois inférieure à celle des humains. Quand il y était exposé, tout ce qu'il voulait faire était dormir ou se poser au frais et ne plus bouger jusqu'à la fin du calvaire.

La température a commencé à grimper dès qu'ils étaient sortis de la bibliothèque. Après deux longues heures de plainte auprès du rouquin qui semblait déterminé à faire encore d'autres boutiques, l'albinos put enfin rentrer chez lui dans la fraîcheur de son appartement.

Il alla s'affaler sur le canapé en poussant un long soupire de soulagement, avant de poser sa tête en arrière et de souffler encore une fois.

– Plus jamais je laisserai Lavi mener la marche...

Plutôt mourir que de rester griller au soleil pendant des heures ! Son ami savait pourtant qu'il détestait ce genre de chose, alors pourquoi s'entêter à faire ce que bon lui semblait ? Il aurait dû rester dormir chez lui toute la journée, en fin de compte.

– Qui est ce Lavi dont tu parles ?

Si le plafond d'Allen avait été plus bas, il s'y serait définitivement écrasé après le bond qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda en direction de la voix qu'il venait d'entendre et remarqua la longue chevelure sombre d'un Kanda adossé au mur vers le coin de la télévision.

– Oh bordel de merde... fit Allen, la main sur son cœur.

Voilà aussi une autre particularité de cette espèce nocturne, égoïste et détestable : apparaître de nulle part sans prévenir. Même lui ne l'avait fait que deux ou trois fois, et encore, c'était involontaire. D'ailleurs le souvenir de la tête de Lavi dans ces moments-là faisait encore sourire Allen parfois. Mais là n'était pas le problème...

– Alors ? s'impatienta Kanda.

– La ferme... C'est quoi cette manie ? D'abord tu débarques sans prévenir, tu me donnes presque une attaque cardiaque et en plus de ça tu insistes pour que je réponde à tes questions débiles ?! Ça va, tu ne veux pas que je t'installe et que je te serves du thé non plus ?

– Non merci, j'ai horreur du thé.

... Est-ce qu'il avait au moins écouté ce qu'il venait de dire ? Aaah, tant pis. C'était peine perdue d'essayer de communiquer avec un vampire aussi égocentrique que lui. Autant parler à une plante. Allen soupira.

– Déjà, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il au brun qui s'avançait au milieu de la pièce.

– Tu ne pensais tout de même pas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ?

– J'espérais, en tout cas.

Combien de fois il avait prié intérieurement aujourd'hui pour ne pas avoir à la croiser... Bien qu'une partie de lui savait que c'était inutile puisque avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il était impossible que Kanda l'abandonne du jour au lendemain.

– Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu m'appartenais ? Nous sommes plus liés que tu ne le crois dorénavant.

Allen grimaça, l'air agacé. Et voilà, encore un caprice de Monsieur-Je-Fais-Ce-Qu'il-Me-Plaît ! Les vampires n'avaient donc aucun bon sens ?!

– Je n'en ai pas le souvenir ! s'exclama Allen en se relevant d'un seul coup, et je t'ai déjà dis que je n'appartenais à personne, alors laisse tomber.

– Après tout ce qu'il y a eu entre nous tu rabâches encore ce genre de chose... fit Kanda d'un air mesquin.

Un long frisson parcourut le corps entier de l'albinos. Les images de la veille défilèrent encore une fois dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse empêcher le processus. Il secoua la tête, les joues rosies malgré lui.

– C'est de l'histoire ancienne, gronda Allen en détournant le regard, et puis d'abord je n'ai jamais accepté une chose pareille.

Le japonais haussa un sourcil. La rébellion entêtée du blandinet commençait un peu à l'énerver. Il pinça ses lèvres en s'approchant du garçon, ses yeux bleus profondément encrés dans les prunelles grises de l'adolescent qui n'avait pas remarqué son lent déplacement.

– De l'histoire ancienne, tu dis ? lança Kanda sur un ton dangereux.

Soudain, sa vitesse se décupla et il se retrouva juste devant Allen qui eut tout juste le temps de sursauter avant qu'il ne se retrouve pris au piège, collé contre le vampire.

– Il me suffit de la renouveler, dans ce cas.

– Hein ?

Il plaqua tout à coup ses lèvres contre celle du garçon qui avait réagi trop lentement pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Impossible de se dégager, une fois de plus. Allen était condamné à goûter aux lèvres du japonais.

Elles étaient si fraîches que l'albinos se sentit bien l'espace d'un instant. Et il n'y avait pas que ça, leur douceur et leur confort apaisait lentement Allen qui cessa de protester quelques secondes. Il sentit la langue du vampire glisser légèrement le long de sa bouche, cherchant furtivement à entrer, mais l'adolescent se retint de lui faire ce plaisir.

Merde, alors ! D'abord il arrive sans prévenir, il lui sortait des "à moi" par-ci, "à moi" par-là comme un sale gosse capricieux, et en plus il fallait qu'il le harcèle sexuellement ? Il se croyait vraiment tout permis, celui-là ! Il pouvait toujours courir pour espérer qu'Allen reste sage et obéissant juste pour le plaisir de Monsieur.

Remarquant son obstination infinie, Kanda soupira mentalement. On dirait que ce garçon l'avait quelque peu sous-estimé...

Il plaça une main sur les hanches de l'albinos et remonta tout doucement en rejoignant son dos. Sous le contact soudain de ses doigts frais, Allen tressaillit en laissant échapper un léger cri de surprise. Kanda profita de cet instant pour venir rencontrer la langue du blandinet qui venait de se faire avoir. Malheureusement, celui-ci s'en rendit compte beaucoup trop tard.

– Ka- Hmph !

Rebelote. Le revoilà pris au piège dans les griffes d'un prédateur qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire... Allen avait beau essayé de donner des coups de coudes et de se servir de sa force surhumaine, Kanda était bien évidemment plus costaud.

Malgré ses protestations, le baiser était si passionné qu'il en oublia de respirer. Il réussit tout de même à reprendre son souffle, mais le brun collé à lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faciliter les choses. Ce qui donna un Allen haletant et épuisé d'essayer de se défendre.

– Ça suffit... ! fit l'albinos essoufflé.

Il avait tout de même réussi à se dégager après une quinzaine de secondes. Ça relevait presque du miracle pour lui ! Cependant le vampire ne l'avait pas lâché, le gardant précieusement collé contre lui.

– Tu comprends maintenant ?

– Comprendre quoi !? s'écria Allen.

– Tu ne peux pas m'échapper. Où que tu ailles, dit-il contre son oreille.

Un long frisson remonta le long du dos de l'adolescent. Les paroles du japonais résonnaient encore dans sa tête, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Il risquait d'avoir à faire à ce gars aussi longtemps qu'il vivra. Allen baissa la tête, abandonnant toute idée de fuite.

– ... Pourquoi moi ? demanda-t-il, l'air peiné.

Si Kanda remarqua son expression dépitée, il préféra l'ignorer et répondre :

– ... Je ne sais pas.

– Tu ne sais pas ?

Un rire sans joie lui échappa.

– Haha… J'y crois pas. Je dois véritablement être maudit…

– De quoi parles-tu ?

Le blandinet serra les poings.

– Il y a longtemps on m'a dit de ne plus jamais approcher les vampires. De ne plus jamais me frotter à ce monde et de vivre comme un enfant normal ayant un rêve et des objectifs… Et voilà que je tombe en plein dedans sans que je puisse avoir quoi que ce soit à dire !

Ses yeux devinrent humides. Kanda remarqua l'arrivée de ses larmes. Une forte envie de réconforter l'albinos se montra au fond de lui. Il se retint cependant , sachant qu'Allen ne serait pas d'humeur à accepter la pitié d'un être qu'il méprisait tant.

– Tu les hais tant que ça ? Alors qu'une partie du sang de cette espèce coule dans tes veines ?

– La ferme ! cria le garçon désormais en larmes.

– Pourquoi prendre cette résolution ? Pourquoi renier tes origines ?

– Tais-toi ! ... Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas... ce que j'ai vécu.

Il posa ses mains sur le côté de sa tête, se remémorant des souvenirs douloureux.

– Tous ces corps... Toute cette fumée... Tout ce sang...

Kanda haussa un sourcil. L'expression terrorisée de l'adolescent le figea. Est-ce qu'il parlait de son passé ? Qu'était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il en parle d'une façon aussi terrifiante ? Il s'apprêtait à lui caresser la tête d'un geste rempli de bonnes intentions lorsqu'un bruit d'explosion retentit à l'extérieur, surprenant les deux garçons en même temps. Allen releva aussitôt la tête :

– Hein ? C'était quoi ça !?

Sans répondre, le vampire le relâcha et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant la vue qu'il avait. Lorqu'Allen le rejoignit, il se statufia face à la scène qui de déroulait devant des yeux. Des espèces de créatures rondes et géantes avec des canons intégrés dans leur corps étaient en train de faire feu sur tous les passant qu'ils repéraient, détruisant tous les alentours sous les coups de leurs lasers puissants.

Jamais encore Allen n'avait vu de pareils monstres de sa vie... Quoique ? Tiens, quel était ce souvenir étrange qui lui revenait de cette Tragédie d'il y a dix ans ? Il lui semblait avoir déjà vu quelque chose de similaire... Une chose difforme et monstrueuse comme celles qu'il y avait devant ses yeux...

Une douleur lui traversa le crâne et Allen tomba à genoux, mains sur la tête. Les souvenirs qui lui revenaient vinrent le frapper comme une enclume de l'intérieur, venant lui montrer des images de ces mêmes créatures meurtrières comme celles qui étaient devant lui. Pas de doutes, il avait déjà vu ces choses auparavant. C'était les mêmes que celles qui avaient attaqué son village plusieurs années en arrière.

– Des Akuma... murmura Kanda. Pourquoi ici... ?

Il pesta en silence tout en contemplant le désastre qui se déroulait dans la rue. Si ces monstres étaient là, c'est que quelqu'un leur donnait des ordres dans l'ombre... Et ça ne pouvait être qu'eux. Est-ce que les Anciens l'avaient repéré ?

Son regard se porta sur Allen qui semblait tétanisé, avachi sur lui-même. Son teint plus pâle que d'habitude lui fit comprendre qu'il était loin d'aller bien. Kanda aurait bien voulu rester le rassurer, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ces machines meurtrières faire plus de ravages. Il s'agenouilla vers le garçon :

– Allen, dit-il d'une voix calme, je sors m'occuper de ces choses. Surtout, ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ?

Allen ne répondit pas, toujours plongé dans ses pensées. Kanda se pinça les lèvres et se fit violence pour ne pas succomber et rester avec l'albinos. Il se redressa et disparut aussitôt, laissant le jeune adolescent trembler de peur, seul dans l'appartement.

Soudain, les paroles du vampire firent écho dans sa tête.

 _"Ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne..."_

Un flash-back lui vint en mémoire, avec l'image d'un homme au même regard que celui de Kanda juste à l'instant.

 _"Ne sors que quand je te le dirai..."_

Son père lui avait dit la même chose, autrefois. Allen avait obéit sagement, espérant qu'en écoutant les mots de son père, tout s'arrangerait et reviendrait dans l'ordre, mais non. Lorsque le garçon avait de nouveau ouvert la porte, il ne restait plus rien, sauf les corps inertes et sans vie de ses parents et l'odeur du sang étalé partout autour de lui dont seules les ruines et les flammes complétaient le paysage...

Un cri sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se prit la tête plus férocement, ne voulant pas revivre ce cauchemar encore une fois.

Est-ce que Kanda allait mourir, lui aussi ? Est-ce que son monde allait s'écrouler à nouveau ? Ne pouvait-il pas faire quelque chose, cette fois ? Est-ce que tout allait recommencer...?

Allen secoua la tête, ne voulant pas y penser. Rester dans son coin à trembler n'allait rien changer. Il devait surmonter sa peur et son passé, ou il ne parviendra jamais à avancer.

 _"Continue d'avancer..."_

La voix d'un être cher résonna dans sa tête. Allen serra les poings, redressant la tête d'un air assuré. Plus jamais... Plus jamais il allait rester assis sans rien faire. Il fallait qu'il agisse, afin que les mêmes horreurs d'il y a dix ans ne se reproduisent plus.

Une fois dehors, le vampire se précipita sur les monstres difformes flottant dans les airs en même temps qu'ils tiraient sur les civils sans distinction. Le brun ferma les yeux en joignant ses mains devant lui.

– Mûgen...

Une lumière bleue étincela entre ses paumes et lorsqu'il les retira petit à petit, un katana apparut progressivement au fur et à mesure qu'il écartait les mains.

Une fois l'arme complètement matérialisée, il l'empoigna et se rua sur les Akuma. Une fois en l'air, il lui suffit d'un mouvement de sabre pour venir trancher le corps grotesque de l'un des monstres déformés. Une vive lumière blanche jaillit de l'entaille juste avant qu'il n'explose dans un nuage de fumée sombre.

Kanda répéta les mêmes mouvements pour le second Akuma qui essayait de le viser. Il ne lui restait plus que le dernier... qui avait disparu. Le japonais avait beau regarder à droite et à gauche, y compris derrière lui, mais rien. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un groupe de civils qui couraient tous dans la même direction, l'air effrayé.

Une sueur froide le prit. Et si l'Akuma était dissimulé parmi ces humains… ? Ils étaient eux-même munis d'une enveloppe humaine lors de leur création, il n'était donc pas impossible que l'un d'eux se soit camouflé sous son apparence d'origine...

La confusion le chamboula. Il ne pouvait pas se risquer à foncer dans le tas sans savoir où se cachait l'Akuma. Et au moment même où Kanda s'apprêtait à abandonner sa recherche, un cri l'interpella depuis l'entrée de l'immeuble :

– Celui avec la veste blanche ! hurla une voix qui lui était familière.

Le brun se tourna vers Allen qui semblait s'être tiré de son choc soudain. Il était en alerte, regardant fixement l'homme qu'il venait de désigner. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'adolescent. Son œil... En regardant mieux, Kanda vit sa prunelle gauche noyée dans une couleur aussi noire que le néant lui-même, ainsi que son iris aussi rouge que le sang.

– Qu'est-ce que...

Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Mais Allen le coupa dans ses réflexions en s'impatientant :

– Dépêche-toi ! Le monstre est celui qui porte la veste blanche ! cria-t-il en pointant le coupable qui continuait de courir avec les autres.

Tout à coup, son corps se gonfla de façon hideuse et l'homme autrefois humain devint le même que les deux autres Akuma précédents. Les gens autour de lui se mirent à hurler et à redoubler d'effort pour essayer de fuir.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le scintillement d'une lame le traversa de long en large en une fraction de seconde. Et juste avant qu'il ne remarque ce qu'il venait de se produire, il explosa dans les airs dans un nuage de fumée sombre.

Kanda atterrit agilement sur ses pieds. Une fois qu'il s'assura que tout était terminé, il se tourna vers Allen, dont l'œil gauche était redevenu normal. Il s'approcha du garçon, le front plissé.

– C'était...

– Des Akuma, répondit calmement Kanda. Des humains transformés en vampires juste après leur mort.

– Quoi ?

– Quand on meurt, tout dans notre corps n'a pas forcément cessé de fonctionner. Le cerveau reste actif encore quelques minutes. Cependant, la transformation tardive affecte la reprise du système nerveux et des cellules corporelles qui renaissent anormalement. Ce qui provoque la mutation en Akuma, des êtres difformes et avides de massacre. Ils sont un peu comme ce que vous appelez des ''zombies'', mais sous une forme différente.

Allen n'avait pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois, écoutant les explications du japonais avec attention et hébétude.

– Seul le Comte Millénaire est capable d'une chose pareille. Et il n'est pas prêt d'arrêter ce phénomène, ce pour quoi certains vampires comme nous qui se voient obtenir de rares pouvoirs avons pour mission d'annihiler l'existence de ceux qui crée ces monstres.

Voilà donc ce qu'étaient les Akuma... Mais qui était ce Comte qui réalisait de telles horreurs ? Et dans quel but ?! Même s'il ne comprenait pas totalement ce phénomène de renaissance prématurée, il avait enfin une vague idée de la menace que ce ces monstres pouvaient représenter.

– Mais parlons plutôt de toi, lança Kanda en plantant ses prunelles dans celles d'Allen.

– Huh ?

– Je crois que tu me dois des explications.

L'albinos ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête d'un air grave. Il est vrai que le vampire venait d'être témoin de quelque chose de peu commun quand Allen était venu l'aider à chasser ces Akuma... Il détourna le regard, déterminé à résister.

– Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire.

Ce qui valut un haussement de sourcil de la part du vampire.

– Tu te fiches de moi ?

– Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Je n'ai pas d'obligations envers toi.

Kanda le fixa un moment, scotché par son attitude rebelle et désinvolte. Il était bien tenté de le découper, juste là. Mais il devait se retenir. Son but n'était pas d'assassiner son précieux albinos.

Pour le moment, il devait seulement percer les mystères qui entouraient son petit protégé et si possible l'emmener avec lui. Après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait croiser un magnifique garçon aux particularités spéciales pouvant, en plus de cela -ô gloire à ses liens biologiques- vivre assez longtemps pour combler le vide et l'ennui une bonne centaine d'année.

– Bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça...

Il s'avança droit sur l'adolescent qui ne réagit pas assez vite pour s'enfuir. Kanda le souleva fermement pour venir le déposer sur ses épaules tel un magnifique sac à patate. Puis il marcha en direction du hall de l'immeuble où se trouvait le logement d'Allen, ignorant les cris de protestation de ce dernier.

Ils ne se doutèrent pas qu'une ombre les observait de loin, ayant observé à toute la scène depuis le début. Elle dessina un rictus avant de disparaître dans la nuit…

.

.

– Dépose-moi ! hurla Allen qui battait des pieds et des mains pour essayer de descendre des épaules du vampire.

Kanda l'ignora et poussa la porte de son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il jeta Allen sur le canapé et se posta juste devant le garçon, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas bouger et de s'expliquer.

– Parle.

Allen lui tourna le dos en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

– Va te faire foutre.

L'albinos n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il avait beau connaître la force et l'impatience d'un vampire, il ne supportait pas que l'un d'eux lui donne des ordres en se croyant libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. De plus, son histoire n'avait rien à voir avec personne. C'était sa vie, bordel de merde.

– J'ai d'autres moyens de te faire parler, si tu veux savoir. Et je suis certain que tu préférerais parler plutôt que d'y avoir recours.

– Je m'en fous. Sors d'ici.

– Tu es sûr ?

Allen se retourna vivement, la colère montant d'une traite.

– T'es sourd ou quoi ?! Je t'ai dis de dégager de là ! Si tu crois que-

Il eut le souffle coupé en ayant le dos plaqué contre le fauteuil, se retrouvant sous le vampire dont les yeux brillaient avec intérêt.

– Qu'est-ce que... !?

– Je t'avais bien dit que j'avais d'autres moyens plus persuasifs.

– Lâche-moi !

– Maintenant parle si tu ne veux pas que ça dégénère, dit le brun en se penchant vers son cou.

– K-Kanda ! Arrête !

L'autre l'ignora en continuant de marquer le cou de l'albinos par des traces rougies et humides. Allen n'arrivait pas à le repousser. Son corps ne lui répondait plus si facilement depuis qu'il était sous le contrôle des doigts frais du japonais.

Il était pris au piège. Maintenant soit il parlait, soit il se faisait à nouveau attaquer par Kanda qui prendra plaisir à le punir comme il fallait. Allen serra les dents, n'ayant pas d'autre choix.

– Qu'est-ce que... tu veux savoir...? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa résignation.

– Tout. Tes origines, ton passé, ton œil gauche... Tout ce que tu caches, fit le vampire sans cesser de humer le cou du garçon.

Le blandinet frissonna. Devait-il vraiment tout lui raconter ? Il n'avait peut-être pas l'air dangereux, mais il restait un vampire qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer la veille ! Comment pouvait-il être sûr de lui faire confiance ? Il serra les poings de toute ses forces, détournant le visage pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face.

– Ma mère... était humaine.

Kanda cessa peu à peu ses mouvements, voyant que l'adolescent commençait son récit. Il se redressa légèrement.

– Elle vivait dans un petit village coupé du reste du monde où tous les gens se connaissaient et où la bonne humeur et la solidarité régnaient en maître. C'était une très belle jeune femme qui venait tout juste de passer à l'âge adulte. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait perdu ses parents très tôt, elle n'a pas perdu espoir et n'a grandi que plus forte encore. On la voyait toujours de bonne heure pour aller aider aux champs, jusqu'au soir où elle assistait les personnes âgées qui rentraient chez eux. Tout le monde l'aimait et l'admirait.

Il marqua une pause, se souvenant alors de la fois où un vieux villageois lui avait raconté cette histoire, lorsqu'il était alors âgé de six ans. Le fait de savoir que sa mère était une femme admirée et respectée de tous l'avait rendu fier. Il sourit inconsciemment.

– Et c'est alors qu'elle rencontra mon père…

.

.

– _Julia !_

 _Une jeune dame aux cheveux longs d'un roux extraordinairement clair et brillant se tourna vers la femme qui venait de l'appeler. Ses yeux gris et ses tâches de rousseurs s'illuminèrent dès qu'elle se tourna vers la vive lumière du soleil qui planait sur la minuscule ville en retrait du monde extérieur._

– _Si tu cherches Kathy, elle est partie aux champs pour aller voir son homme. Tu sais bien à quel point il est difficile de séparer ces deux-là, surtout depuis qu'ils ont prévu de se marier !_

 _Julia rit à son tour._

 _Elle prit donc un détour après avoir remercié et salué la tante de la dénommée Kathy. Elle arriva rapidement sur les sentiers campagnards menant aux champs et aux prairies où reposaient les vaches et les moutons._

 _Elle reconnut le fermier et ses fils occupés à ramasser leurs récoltes et à déposer le foin. Ils l'accueillirent par des sourires et de brèves salutations de la main, puis elle aperçut celle qu'elle cherchait. Kathy, une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux sombres et soyeux était debout devant la porte ouverte du tracteur, en train de dévorer son fiancé des yeux qui était assis à l'intérieur._

– _Kathy ! appela Julia._

 _L'interpellée tourna la tête et ses lèvres se fendirent d'un grand sourire dès qu'elle vit son amie. Après une longue étreinte et quelques rires, vint le tour des potins quotidiens._

– _Il paraît que Sullivan t'a fait des avances, hier ? Son frère n'a pas arrêté crier sur tous les toits qu'il s'est fait rejeté par la belle et inatteignable Julia !_

 _Cette dernière sourit d'un air gêné avant de se gratter le côté de la joue, mal à l'aise._

– … _Je ne sais jamais comment m'y prendre, dans ce genre de situation… Sullivan n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais-_

– _''Mais tu préfères savourer tes instants de tranquillité encore un moment'', c'est ça ?_

 _Julia se mit à sourire, embarrassée, tandis que Kathy ricana._

– _C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de rabâcher jour après jour, rejetant une par une les demandes de tous les hommes des environs tombés sous ton charme. Si tu continues à penser comme ça, tu finiras par te marier avec une vache !_

 _La jolie rousse prit un ton faussement offusqué. Elle mit ses mains sur les hanches, un air taquin sur le visage :_

– _Eh bien, sache que les vaches sont déjà plus à mon goût !_

– _Haha ! J'en suis certaine._

 _Soudain, l'attention de Julia se tourna au loin vers un point sombre qui était apparu parmi les champs de blé, apparaissant sous des traits flous à travers l'air chaud qui parcourait le sentier. La jeune femme plissa les yeux et commença à mieux discerner la forme humaine au fur et à mesure que l'ombre approchait._

 _Elle avait l'air de marcher lentement, comme si elle avançait sans pour autant approcher d'ici._

– _Et pour la fête du village dans trois jours, qui vas-tu inviter à danser ? Et ne te désistes pas, tu m'as dit que tu ferai un effort cette année !_

 _Julia ne répondit pas. Elle n'écoutait plus ce que son amie lui disait. Elle était beaucoup trop concentrée par cette silhouette lointaine qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de reconnaître. Ça avait l'air d'être un homme… Elle se tourna entièrement dans sa direction, complètement absorbée par cette personne._

– _Julia, tu m'écoutes ?_

 _Kathy avait beau l'appeler, Julia ne l'écoutait plus. Elle suivit le regard de celle-ci et aperçut également l'étrange silhouette désormais à une trentaine de mètres devant elles, finalement assez proche pour que les deux jeunes femmes puissent l'identifier. C'était un homme plutôt grand, vêtu d'habits abîmés et lacérés par endroits._

– _Qui c'est ?_

– _J'en sais rien, répondit Julia qui l'avait entendu cette fois._

 _Il avait la tête baissée, empêchant Julia de reconnaître la personne. Il semblait épuisé, à bout de souffle et agonisant. Était-ce un voyageur ? Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit semblaient désordonnés et envahis de crasse._

– _Monsieur ? tenta de l'appeler Kathy._

 _Aucune réponse ne vint de la part de l'homme. Il s'arrêta, leva lentement la tête, plongeant ses prunelles sombres et fatiguées dans celles de Julia qui resta immobile sur le coup. Elle remarqua alors les traces de brûlures sur le côté de ses joues, et ses lèvres tellement déshydratées qu'elles étaient creusées de fissures. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsque l'homme chancela en avant et s'écroula sur le sol poussiéreux._

 _La jeune rousse n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Elle courut droit sur lui pour l'aider à se relever tout en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Voyant qu'il était inconscient, elle demanda aussitôt de l'aide de la part des autres villageois pour le transporter jusqu'à la ville. Le centre des soins étant trop éloigné pour le hisser jusqu'à là-bas, Julia décida de l'amener chez elle malgré les protestations des autres habitants._

– _Le plus important pour le moment est de le soigner et de le mettre en sécurité ! répliqua la jeune femme._

 _Voyant que rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis, les gens l'aidèrent à transporter l'inconscient jusqu'à la chambre où ils le déposèrent sur le lit. Le médecin arriva un peu plus tard pour ausculter ses blessures et le nettoyer un peu. Il remarqua tout de même que la plupart des plaies encore sanguinolentes un peu plus tôt étaient déjà pratiquement refermées._

 _Julia resta au chevet de l'homme plusieurs heures encore, s'inquiétant de son état. Il était vrai que s'inquiéter pour un inconnu dont elle ne connaissait même pas le nom était complètement absurde, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Quelque chose dans cet homme l'intriguait._

 _Elle allait se relever pour se préparer à cuisiner, quand un marmonnement l'alerta. L'homme ouvrit lentement les yeux et fit face à un visage parsemé de tâches de rousseurs, ainsi que de longs cheveux roux qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Il cligna des yeux, se demandant s'il était en train d'halluciner dû à ses innombrables blessures._

– _Vous êtes enfin réveillé ! s'exclama Julia, souriant d'un air soulagé._

 _L'homme l'observa quelques instants. Il tenta de localiser l'endroit où il se trouvait, ne voyant qu'un mur joliment décoré, une simple fenêtre et quelques meubles un peu usés par le temps._

– _Où… ? murmura-t-il, encore trop faible pour parler._

– _Ne vous en faites pas, lança Julia en se redressant, vous êtes chez moi. Vous vous êtes effondré devant nous il y a plusieurs heures, alors nous vous avons amené ici._

 _Il ne répondit pas, encore un peu perturbé. La jeune rousse continua :_

– _Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux ? Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose, comme votre nom par exemple ?_

– _Mon nom… ?_

 _Julia sourit. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'homme pour le rassurer gentiment._

– _Si vous ne vous en souvenez pas, ce n'est pas grave. Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous rappeler. Moi, c'est Julia._

– _Julia…_

 _Il l'avait prononcé dans un murmure, comme pour se le répéter à lui-même. La rousse sourit de plus bel. L'homme laissa un long silence avant de reprendre la parole. Il était trop perturbé et secoué pour répondre à quoi que ce soit. Mais en voyant ce visage angélique et cette voix rassurante à ses côtés, toute crainte avait disparu. Il dessina un faible sourire à son tour :_

– _Je m'appelle… Nea._

 **à suivre…**

* * *

 _ **Padadadaaaaam~**_

Qu'est-ce que j'aime torturer le petit Allen à travers Bakanda... pas vous ?

Merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour les reviews et les ajouts en favoris, et merci également aux followers. Je sais que le fandom commence tout juste à renaître (enfin je suppose, puisque D gray man continue enfin) et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fans d'histoires de vampires par ici (je comprends qu'après en avoir lu une centaine, ça saoule), alors vous voir réagir pour ma fanfiction me fait super plaisir !

Bref, la première partie du flash-back sera pour la semaine prochaine. (y en aura que 2, je vous rassure)

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre Trois ! Eh oui les amis ! Eh oui !_**

 _1ère partie du flash-back... Je préviens d'avance que les passages un peu... "gnan-gnan" ont été nécessaires pour le bon déroulement de la vie passé de Nea et Julia ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, OK ? ... (non, je refuse d'être considérée comme responsable de scènes cul-cul la praline... je refuse ! *fuis*)_

 _AHEM. Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture..._

* * *

 _ **Le Rite du Sang - Chapitre 3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _« Mon nom est… Nea. »_

Depuis ce jour, Julia n'a pas cessé de veiller au chevet du blessé dont les blessures guérissaient de façon spectaculaire sous la surprise du médecin. Trois jours plus tard, Nea était comme neuf, propre et rétabli. Il put se rendre à la fête du village quelques jours plus tard, à laquelle l'avait joyeusement invité la jeune rousse. Les villageois autrefois un peu hostiles à sa présence avaient fini par l'apprécier et l'accueillir chaleureusement comme n'importe quel habitant de ce village. Il faut dire que ses airs de bel homme et sa gentillesse apparente avaient eu tendance à changer l'avis de beaucoup de commères…

Ils avaient dressé un immense feu de joie et mangeaient et dansaient tout autour, riant et chantant à tue-tête. Au début Nea ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, entouré de tous ces gens bruyants et curieux. Mais il s'y habitua plutôt rapidement. Ou disons plutôt que la présence de Julia l'aidait grandement. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette jeune femme avait quelque chose qui le mettait à l'aise mis à part sa beauté et sa gentillesse qui envoûtaient tous ceux qui s'en apercevaient.

Il faut dire que lui aussi était tombé sous son charme. Après avoir fait de son mieux pour l'aider et avoir pris soin de lui avec tendresse et inquiétude, comment ne pas succomber ? Nea sentait cependant qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Son corps commençait à réagir différemment lorsque Julia était dans les parages. Sa gorge commençait à le brûler et ses membres tremblaient, comme s'ils allaient agir à leur guise.

– Nea ?

L'homme se redressa vers la voix angélique qui venait de l'appeler. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Julia penchée juste au-dessus de lui qui était assis sur les marches de l'entrée du bar du village. Voyant son air un peu perdu et décontenancé, elle se mit à rire.

– Vous êtes complètement dans la lune !

– Ah, je… désolé.

– Vous venez danser ?

– Moi ? Non, je ne préfère pas… Je-

– Allez, ne faites pas votre timide, tout le monde veut vous voir sur la piste ! s'exclama Julia en le tirant des marches.

Il fut traîné malgré lui jusqu'au feu de camp immense où étaient regroupés le reste des villageois. La jeune femme lui prit les mains et le guida dans ses pas pour qu'il suive à peu près le rythme de la musique jouée par quelques musiciens du village. Il tourna un peu, suivit les pas de Julia et manqua de bousculer une autre dame qui rigola devant le pauvre homme déstabilisé.

Au final, Nea lui-même se mit à profiter un peu de la soirée tout en dansant avec la jolie rousse. L'ambiance battait son plein et jamais encore l'homme n'avait connu d'événement aussi festif que celui-ci. Après avoir profité de quelques pas de danse et de la taquinerie de plusieurs enfants, la musique changea et il alla prendre une petite pause, rejoignant à nouveau les marches sur lesquelles il était tout à l'heure. Il regarda la scène avec intérêt, observant Julia s'égayer parmi le bruit et les lumières. Il resta là à l'admirer un moment avant que sa vision ne se trouble un instant.

Une délicieuse odeur imprégna ses narines, guidant ses yeux sur la jeune femme qu'il regardait depuis tout à l'heure. Elle était si attirante, si appétissante… Ses yeux se mirent à luire et ses dents se rallongèrent lentement. Il tint sa gorge en feu, essayant de réprimer sa vraie nature qui hurlait à l'agonie tout au fond de lui.

Il se releva d'un seul coup pour partir loin de la fête. Il devait s'isoler pour se calmer ou il risquait de blesser des innocents. Et jamais il n'acceptera une telle chose juste pour satisfaire les besoins de sa véritable apparence. Il ne répétera pas la même erreur une seconde fois... Il resta là, l'épaule plaquée contre l'une des habitations, haletant. Il devait penser à autre chose, juste le temps de se calmer. Avec un peu de chance la douleur s'estompera et il pourra patienter jusqu'à l'aube afin de partir chasser quelques gibiers de forêt pour étancher sa soif qui se faisait de plus en plus réclamante ces derniers jours.

Et alors qu'il allait réussir à calmer ses pulsions, une ombre s'approcha derrière lui. Sentant la présence de quelqu'un, Nea se retourna vivement, crocs sortis. C'est alors qu'il découvrit le visage inquiet de Julia qui était venue le chercher quand ce dernier avait soudainement disparu de la fête.

– Nea… ?

– Julia… Que fais-tu ici ?

– Je me demandais où vous étiez parti, mais… est-ce que ça va ? Votre… votre visage est…

– Je vais bien, la coupa Nea, retournez avec les autres. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

Il savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un long moment s'il devait réussir à calmer ses instincts dangereux, mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter Julia. Et il souhaitait encore moins que celle-ci reste auprès de lui alors qu'il était à deux doigts de se jeter sur elle.

– Non, vous n'allez pas bien ! s'écria la jeune femme. Regardez comme vous êtes pâle. Et vos yeux…

Elle avait remarqué la lueur étincelante encrée dans les prunelles de Nea qui tourna vivement la tête. Il n'y avait pas que ça. Julia avait également remarqué les crocs de l'homme quand ce dernier l'avait repéré quelques secondes plus tôt. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas.

– Éloigne-toi de moi, je t'en prie.

– … Pourquoi ?

– Ne pose pas de question et va vite rejoindre les autres ! s'impatienta Nea qui lui tourna la dos.

Il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir contrôler son corps. Encore un peu et il se jetterait sur sa tendre chair appétissante... Mais plutôt que de fuir, Julia réduit entièrement la distance entre eux et vint entourer ses bras contre le corps de Nea, faisant tressaillir ce dernier.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Que vous arrive-t-il !? S'il vous plaît, dites-moi-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà l'homme se tourna sans prévenir pour lui agripper le poignet, l'entraînant brusquement contre le mur gris et froid d'une des maisons de l'allée. Elle en eut presque le souffle coupé tellement le mouvement avait été brutal. Nea se précipita sur sa jugulaire pour venir y mordre à pleine dent mais il reprit aussitôt le contrôle, réussissant à s'arrêter juste avant le carnage.

Sa bouche tremblait, ainsi que ses mains qui tenaient fermement la jeune rousse. Celle-ci était trop stupéfaite pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait les yeux fixes et grands ouverts, s'attendant à se faire attaquer avec angoisse, mais rien ne vint. Nea recula lentement, se frappant mentalement pour ne pas perdre à nouveau le contrôle.

– Nea… ?

– Ne me regarde pas… s'il te plaît.

– Qu'est-ce que…

Elle tendit la main vers l'homme mais ce dernier la rejeta sèchement.

– Ne m'approche pas ! Tu ne vois donc pas que je suis dangereux ?!

Elle ne dit rien, surprise par le ton soudainement glacial de Nea. Elle avait bien vu ce qu'il s'était produit, elle avait été témoin du changement chez cet homme et sa nature qui était tout sauf humaine. Elle trouva malgré tout le courage de s'approcher encore une fois et de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

– Tout va bien, dit Julia d'un tout calme et serein.

Nea se figea de stupeur. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui sans hésiter comme cela. Il serra les dents, prêt perdre tout self-control.

– Je ne sais pas ce que tu es vraiment, ni ce que tu as traversé jusqu'à maintenant, continua la jeune femme, mais ce que je sais c'est que je veux faire tout mon possible pour t'aider.

L'homme serra les poings, se faisant violence pour ne pas se jeter sur elle encore une fois. Voyant qu'il hésitait, Julia desserra son étreinte pour venir lui faire face, lui prenant les avant-bras sans aucune crainte. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux, déterminée :

– Nea. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Son choc eut pour don d'oublier un instant la délicieuse odeur qui émanait de Julia. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Cette femme était-elle consciente du monstre qu'elle avait en face d'elle ? Il rit sans joie, plus désespéré que jamais.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis… ? Une personne saine d'esprit aurait hurlé et aurait fui le plus loin possible de moi. Et toi tu… tu débarques comme ça et tu me proposes d'assouvir ma soif sans hésiter…

– Nea, dit-elle sérieusement, je ne fuirai pas. Je te l'ai dis, je veux t'aider. Sers-toi de moi si cela t'es nécessaire, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour toi.

Le vampire était sans voix. La jeune femme avait l'air déterminée à l'aider quoi qu'il arrive, que pouvait-il faire face à une telle assurance contre laquelle il ne pouvait protester ? Son esprit s'embrouilla à nouveau et l'homme recommença à ressentir la brûlure au fond de sa gorge. L'odeur alléchante de Julia lui faisait perdre la tête.

– Julia…

Comprenant ce que voulait Nea, la jeune rousse dégagea les vêtements entourant son cou et pencha la tête sur le côté, l'attirant par la vue de sa jugulaire. Il s'approcha lentement et la colla une fois de plus contre le mur. Il huma une dernière fois la gorge de sa proie…

– Tu me rends fou.

… avant de venir planter ses crocs dans sa chair. Julia sursauta légèrement, grimaçant au contact des pointes de ses dents contre sa gorge. Mais la douleur s'apaisa rapidement, laissant place à une sensation plaisante qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Elle pouvait sentir Nea s'abreuver de son sang comme une simple brique de jus de fruits. Elle n'avait pas peur au contraire, tant qu'elle pouvait être utile pour Nea, elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi.

Elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette assurance soudaine pour aider un inconnu avec autant de volonté. Mais une chose était sûre : elle était tombée amoureuse de Nea. Quelque chose en lui l'avait captivée et depuis, cet homme ne cessait de hanter ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproques vis à vis de Nea, mais peu importait. Elle l'aimerait quoi qu'il en coûte.

En réalité, Nea de son côté avait la même attirance pour la jeune femme dont il s'abreuvait en cet instant. Chose qui, d'ailleurs, le préoccupait particulièrement puisque son espèce était censée être un danger pour les humains. Il est dit que les gens s'attachant aux vampires voyaient un jour ou l'autre leur vie se finir dans la peine et la douleur. Rien que d'imaginer cette précieuse humaine mourir dans d'atroces souffrances mettait Nea dans tous ses états.

Il se retira du cou de la rousse brusquement. Celle-ci, miraculeusement encore consciente, plongea son regard dans celui du brun :

– Nea… ?

Il détourna la tête, dégoûté par son geste et son attirance pour cette pure et frêle humaine qui l'avait totalement charmé. Il aurait dû s'enfuir maintenant, courir loin des humains et surtout loin d'elle. Au lieu de ça il resta figé, l'esprit rempli d'hésitation et d'incompréhension.

– Pourquoi… murmura Nea, pourquoi Julia… ?

Cette dernière se crispa d'abord avant de se détendre et de dessiner un sourire calme et paisible. Nea connaissait la réponse mais au fond de lui, il avait besoin de l'entendre. Et plutôt que de lui dire, Julia le lui montra. Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de l'homme et rapprocha son visage de sorte que leur lèvres se touchent délicatement. Le baiser était tendre et doux, bien qu'il fut un peu trop court au goût du vampire.

Cette fois-ci, Nea n'avait pas cherché à s'enfuir. Et par cette erreur, il fut prisonnier de ce sentiment agréablement dangereux que l'on appelait « l'amour. » Une fois qu'on était pris dans ses toiles, impossible d'en échapper. Et alors que la réponse était plus qu'évidente, Julia se vit obligée de rajouter à haute-voix :

– Parce-que je t'aime, Nea.

.

.

Les jours avaient passé, puis les semaines, puis les mois. Cela faisait maintenant un an depuis que Nea était apparu dans la petite ville de campagne. Plus le temps passait, plus les deux s'étaient rapprochés. Nea savait qu'il bravait les interdits mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il avait tourné le dos à ces lois et son espèce le jour où il avait fui les siens. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec tout ça maintenant. Du moment qu'il était heureux avec Julia, ces choses futiles ne le concernaient plus.

Personne ne connaissait le secret de Nea, excepté Julia et le médecin local qui avait fini par s'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure qu'il auscultait le jeune homme quand celui-ci revenait assez souvent avec de sérieuses blessures, la plupart du temps causées par des outils agricoles.

Les évidences avaient fini par lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son don de guérison hors du commun, sans parler de sa force et son énergie incroyable. Mais heureusement pour le surnaturel, le vieil homme, en plus de ne pas être dupe n'était pas non plus stupide au point de dévoiler l'identité de Nea aux autres villageois. Et le vampire le respectait beaucoup pour ça.

Enfin bref, tout allait pour le mieux… jusqu'au jour où Julia s'était postée devant son mari, les larmes aux yeux et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Nea avait d'abord commencé à paniquer à cause des larmes qu'il aperçut avant son expression radieuse. Mais ça, c'était avant que sa femme ne l'agrippe en lui avouant quelque chose d'extraordinaire :

– Nea… Je suis enceinte !

Et à la place de la panique, l'homme se laissa submerger par le choc. Un choc qui se transforma en incrédulité, puis qui se changea ensuite par de l'angoisse. Tous ces sentiments se mélangèrent à l'intérieur de Nea qui ne prenait malheureusement pas l'événement comme une bonne nouvelle, bien au contraire.

Car il était bien connu que vampires et humains ne pouvaient se reproduire entre eux, peu importe les tentatives désespérées qu'ils réalisaient. Non seulement l'espèce dont faisait parti Nea interdisait cette union, mais en plus, donner naissance de par leurs gènes différents dans une seule entité était littéralement impossible.

Il existait seulement une poignée de cas comme celui-ci, et le résultat était peu admirable : soit les nouveaux-nés mourraient dès leur venue au monde, si ce n'était au cours de leur croissance en tant qu'embryon, soit leur corps et leurs cellules étaient affectées par le mélange, conduisant alors l'enfant à des déformations ou des troubles mentaux qui finissaient tôt ou tard par stopper la vie de l'hybride. Dans tous les cas, le nouveau-né et ses géniteurs ne connaîtront jamais le bonheur d'une famille heureuse et unie.

C'était en tout cas ce que Nea pensait, jusqu'au jour où il découvrit la bouille du minuscule et frêle humain dans les bras de sa mère, affaiblie par le dur combat qu'elle venait de mener pour accoucher.

Une peau si blanche, de même que le peu de cheveux qu'il avait sur le crâne. La seule déformation visible était celle de son bras gauche meurtri et d'une couleur si rouge qu'on le croirait sanguinolent. Une étrange marque de naissance était également présente sur la partie gauche de son visage, dessinant une étoile qui partait du front et finissait en une sorte d'éclair jusqu'au milieu de sa joue.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus l'homme était surtout le visage serein et angélique qu'arborait l'enfant paisiblement endormi comme s'il était totalement immunisé contre toutes les impuretés de ce monde, protégé par une bulle invisible qui le gardait en sécurité.

 _Un ange…_ pensa alors Nea, le souffle coupé. Et sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses yeux. Il était tout simplement ébloui par le petit être qui, pour la première fois de sa vie, lui fit oublier toutes les horribles choses de sa vie passée qui le hantaient depuis toujours.

– Je te présente Allen, murmura Julia d'une voix douce et maternelle tandis qu'elle embrassait son fils sur le front.

– Allen… répéta Nea, encore subjugué par l'ange qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Et alors, la peur et le doute s'envola en un clin d'œil. L'homme s'avança vers sa précieuse famille et la serra dans ses bras dans une éternelle étreinte.

.

* * *

 _ **Six ans plus tard…**_

* * *

.

– Allen !

L'interpellé leva la tête vers la jeune femme qui était apparue à l'entrée de sa chambre. Il laissa ses jouets avec lesquels il s'amusait quelques instants plus tôt et il se précipita dans les bras de sa mère.

– Eh là, doucement ! rit-elle.

– Maman ! s'écria le garçon, tout sourire. Papa est rentré ?

– Oui. Et d'ailleurs, il a une surprise pour toi.

Les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrirent en grand, brillant d'excitation à l'entente du mot 'surprise'. Il lâcha immédiatement la jeune femme et courut dévaler les marches des escaliers pour venir accueillir son père. Il repéra tout de suite Nea avant de remarquer la présence d'une autre figure familière à ses côtés. Son regard s'agrandit et un énorme sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

– Mana ! s'exclama le garçon en se jetant dans ses bras.

– Haha ! Du calme Allen, du calme, fit l'autre homme en s'agenouillant pour égaler la taille de l'enfant.

– Tu m'as manqué !

– Toi aussi. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu.

– Tu vas rester longtemps, hein ? S'il te plaît !

– Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Hum, toussota Nea en les interrompant, et moi alors ? Je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin peut-être ? Regardez-ça, y en a que pour Mana. Je suis ton père tout de même, fils indigne !

Mana se mit à rire devant l'air boudeur de Nea. Mais Allen sembla le prendre au sérieux car il se dépêcha d'aller serrer son père à son tour, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces.

– Papa ! Tu m'as manqué toi aussi.

La mine boudeuse de Nea se changea en un rictus chaleureux qu'il offrit à son fils tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux colorés d'un blanc immaculé, les mêmes qu'il avait à sa naissance. Nea en avait conclu qu'il s'agissait certainement d'une conséquence du mélange de gènes, tout comme pour son bras gauche et son pentacle rougeâtre.

– T'es mon troisième préféré après Maman et Mana.

– Quoi ?!

Mana se mit à rire à nouveau.

– Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille alors que je suis ton père ! Qu'est-ce que cet idiot a de plus que moi, hein !?

– Mais Mana me donne toujours des bonbons et des surprises… se défendit Allen.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de Nea.

– Ah oui ?

Il se releva et se dirigea vers son frère, le prenant par le col. Ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de sourire.

– Comment oses-tu t'emparer de l'amour de mon fils !

– Quoi, ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si Allen me préfère à toi.

– Tu as profité de son innocence pour l'amener à t'apprécier plus que moi ! C'est de la triche !

– J'ai juste fait ce que tout bon oncle ferait pour le bien de son neveu, non ? Tiens Allen, voilà une sucette, fit Mana en tendant la friandise au garçon qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois.

Julia apparut sur la dernière marche des escaliers, soupirant devant l'énième bagarre entre les deux frères. C'était toujours pareil quand Mana venait à la maison. Mais elle appréciait ces moments malgré tout. C'était toujours très animé avec eux, en particulier quand son enfant était le sujet principal des chamailleries entre les deux frères.

– Plus jamais je t'inviterai à la maison !

– Fais ça et tu peux être sûr de te faire détester par ton fils. Pas vrai Allen ?

– Allen, n'écoute pas ces deux imbéciles tu vas finir par devenir aussi stupide qu'eux, lança Julia en incitant l'albinos à venir vers elle.

Celui-ci revint vers sa mère en sautillant, puis les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Le blandinet s'était tourné une dernière fois vers son oncle et son père qui avaient commencé à reprendre leur calme et leur sérieux, comme à chaque fois après leur arrivée ici.

– Il faut qu'on parle.

Allen ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose semblait les déranger depuis longtemps. Chaque fois qu'ils arboraient un visage aussi inquiet, ils allaient parler ailleurs seulement entre eux comme si quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Mais malheureusement pour le garçon, à chaque fois qu'il demandait ce qui n'allait pas, leur expression se faisait rassurante et vaguement peinée pendant qu'ils lui répétaient toujours les mêmes mots : _« Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. »_ ou encore _« Juste des problèmes d'adultes. »_ Et Allen n'aimait pas ça.

Ce n'est que quelques jours après qu'il réussit à espionner les deux autres alors qu'il revenait des toilettes en pleine nuit. Il avait trouvé ça étrange de voir de la lumière dans le salon à une heure aussi tardive. Il avait passé un œil furtif dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte. Son père était assis de dos, mais il put quand même entendre le son de sa voix.

– Ils m'ont retrouvé ?

– Je ne suis pas encore sûr, mais il est fort probable que ce soit le cas, avait répondu Mana, debout devant la cheminée.

– Bon sang… il a fallu qu'ils se montrent maintenant !

– Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils n'ont sûrement pas entendu parler d'Allen et Julia. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour dissimuler l'information et répandre de fausses rumeurs au cas où quelqu'un remarquerait quoi que ce soit.

Nea était resté silencieux un moment avant de soupirer de soulagement.

– … Merci Mana.

– Ne me remercie pas. C'est tout aussi dans mon intérêt de vous protéger.

– Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi. S'ils remarquent que tu tentes quelque chose contre eux, ils ne te louperont pas.

– Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'accepteront jamais ta trahison et qu'ils feront tout leur possible pour te ramener ou te tuer.

– Je le sais bien… Je ne le sais que trop bien même, dit-il la tête entre ses mains, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma famille, et rien que d'imaginer le pire leur arriver me rend dingue. J'ai l'impression d'être impuissant…

Allen avait froncé les sourcils. Quelque chose de sérieux était en train de se passer mais le garçon n'arrivait pas à comprendre un traître mot de ce qui se disait dans la pièce. Il ne savait pas de qui parlaient les deux hommes et le danger qu'ils représentaient. D'ailleurs, son père et son oncle n'étaient toujours pas conscients de sa présence. Ils semblaient trop préoccupés pour le remarquer, et ce n'était pas plus mal.

– Comment va Allen ? s'était enquit Mana en décidant de changer de sujet.

Celui-ci avait tressailli. Pourquoi mentionnaient-ils son nom maintenant… ?

– Toujours aucun signe, répondit Nea.

– Tu crois qu'il restera normal ?

– Je l'espère ! s'était exclamé Nea, je ne veux pas qu'il devienne comme moi, qu'il traverse toute sorte de souffrances et qu'il devienne quelqu'un de mauvais !

– Nea, tu n'es pas mauvais.

– Bien sûr que si ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait dans le passé, les torts que j'ai causé et la douleur que j'ai répandu et infligé à des milliers des gens…

Nea avait l'air désespéré. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, le garçon eut mal au cœur pour son père. Mana s'était approché de lui et lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

– Nea, c'est du passé maintenant. Tu as pris conscience de tes actes en te maudissant toi-même quand tu as remis en cause ce que tu as fait. Ça prouve à quel point tu as changé et que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bien. Sache que peu importe ce qui arrive, tu resteras Nea, mon frère bien-aimé que j'aime et que je chérirai toute ma vie. Retiens bien ça.

Nea sourit faiblement, soulagé d'entendre de tels mots de la part de Mana. Chaque fois qu'il était là, il se sentait apaisé et détendu comme si le danger n'existait plus. Comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui, Allen et Julia. Rien de plus.

Il cala sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

– Merci.

Mana sourit à son tour avant de soupirer d'un air moqueur, ébouriffant les cheveux du brun.

– Ralala. Qu'est-ce qui faut pas faire pour un crétin comme toi.

– La ferme imbécile.

– Heureusement que je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

Nea grogna, sans dégager sa main cependant. Il regarda au loin, perdu dans le vague l'espace d'un instant avant de répondre presque inconsciemment en murmurant :

– Oui…

Allen avait senti ses yeux se fermer tout seuls. La fatigue l'avait repris malgré l'intérêt qu'il avait porté à cette conversation. Il s'était mis à bâiller et était reparti dormir, oubliant la moitié de ce qu'il avait entendu cette nuit.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **à suivre…**_

* * *

 _Dadadouuuum!~_

 _Voilà._

 _Fin._

 _..._

 _Je plaisante. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ce chapitre ressemble à quelque chose..._

 _Merci **Arya39** pour ta review ! Il est vrai que certains liens de parentés sont un peu farfelues suivant les fics que j'ai lu... Et encore, tu m'en a appris de bonnes ! C'est vrai que dans ma tête, si Allen n'aurait pas été l'hôte de Nea, pour moi il aurait au moins été son fils. Ou à la limite son neveu (d'ailleurs plein de fics parlent d'eux en tant qu'oncle/neveu) Donc voilà ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, Tyki apparaîtras entièrement dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! *-*_

 _Et merci aussi **Metsi** pour tes impressions ! Je crois que je t'avais déjà répondu en MP (on s'est dit tellement de choses que je me souviens plus xD) mais en tout cas, merci !_

 _N'hésitez pas à poster vos avis également, et j'espère que vous apprécierez la suite !_

 _Ja neee~~~_


	4. Chapter 4

Wozaaa ! Désolée pour l'attente ! Voilà la dernière partie du flash-back qui s'annonce plutôt longue... Courage !

Merci pour votre soutien, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ~

* * *

 ** _Le Rite du Sang - chapitre 04_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _« Un village entier a été rasé après avoir été attaqué durant cette nuit du 22 Octobre, dans la région de xxx. Nous avons malheureusement trouvé peu de survivants et la plupart des autres corps semble avoir été désintégrée par les flammes. Nous ne connaissons toujours pas la cause des faits, bien que certains soupçons se portent sur un groupe de dégénérés qui... »_

Nea avait arrêté d'écouter depuis longtemps. Tout ce qu'il avait retenu était qu'un village entier venait de se faire massacrer, et il avait une idée de qui pouvaient être les seuls coupables capables de faire une chose pareille en une seule nuit. Ses poings se serrèrent.

Pendant ce temps-là, Allen jouait avec ses amis dans le jardin. Ils s'amusaient à se battre avec des bâtons de bois, protégeant la seule fille du groupe censée être retenue prisonnière. Allen avait été le seul de son équipe à ne pas avoir été touché et faisait tout son possible pour gagner ce faux combat.

– Touché ! s'exclama l'albinos en éraflant légèrement le bras de son opposant.

– Ah…

– Allen a gagné ! Charlotte est libre !

– Je veux plus jouer, déclara celle-ci, c'est trop nul de rester à rien faire perchée dans un arbre.

Elle croisa les bras, faisant la moue. Les autres garçons firent mine de réfléchir, embêtés à l'idée de ne plus avoir de princesse à sauver dans leur jeu. Il y avait bien Emily, mais elle était trop petite encore pour monter dans les arbres. Et puis elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une princesse avec ses airs de garçon manqué.

– Je sais, on pourrait mettre Allen à la place de Charlotte !

– Eh ?! s'écria ce dernier.

– Oh ouais, bonne idée ! Vous n'avez qu'à échanger vos vêtements.

– Hors de question que je fasse la princesse ! Vous êtes fou ou quoi ? Je suis un garçon !

– On a toujours pensé que tu avais des airs de fille parfois. Et puis avec tes cheveux blancs et tes traits fins ça peut toujours marcher ! sourit l'un de ses copains.

– Quoi !? Non non et non ! rougit Allen.

… Et dix minutes plus tard, le voilà en robe tandis que Charlotte avait enfilé ses habits. Pendant que les autres riaient et rougissaient même un peu, l'humeur d'Allen s'était transformée en aura sombre et lourde remplie d'intentions meurtrière à quiconque lui ferait une remarque. L'un d'eux osa quand même le faire :

– Eh Allen, t'es vraiment sûr de pas être une nana ?

Le coup partit tout seul. Le pauvre garçon s'était retrouvé sur le dos, la joue endolorie. Les autres retinrent leur souffle, laissant passer un Allen d'humeur massacrante qui alla grimper à l'arbre en silence. Une fois fait, il s'y posa et ne dit plus un mot, le visage affichant la même grimace depuis le début.

– B-Bon… on va commencer alors…

Le jeu se lança à nouveau et les coup de bâtons repartirent de plus bel. Leur détermination semblait même plus forte que lorsque que Charlotte était retenue prisonnière. Allez savoir pourquoi… Bon, d'accord, la raison principale était que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas d'aller sortir l'albinos de cet arbre, ils allaient probablement mourir dans d'atroce souffrances…

– Aïe ! cria l'un des enfants.

Tout le monde s'arrêta en voyant leur camarade assis sur le sol, grimaçant.

– Hey, ça va ?

– Je me suis fait mal au coude…

– Fais voir ça… Oh, ça saigne !

– Huh ?

– Berk.

– Il faut appeler sa mère !

Voyant qu'il se tramait quelque chose, Allen reprit son humeur normale et se décida à bouger. Il sauta de se branche en atterrissant parfaitement sur ses jambes et en s'approchant du groupe. Charlotte se retourna, surprise de le voir derrière eux alors qu'il était en haut de l'arbre il y a tout juste quelques secondes :

– Allen ?

– Lucas s'est fait mal ?

– Il est tombé sur le coude…

– Fais voir.

Il pris le bras de son ami et l'observa. C'était seulement une égratignure probablement causée par un cailloux en retombant.

– C'est rien. Si tu lèches la plaie ça partira dans la minute, déclara le blandinet d'un air assuré.

– T'es dingue, ça mettra au moins une journée à guérir ! Et puis j'aurais du mal à lécher mon coude…

– Et puis le sang c'est dégoûtant, rajouta Emily en tirant la langue.

– Si tu veux je le fais pour toi, proposa Allen tout naturellement.

Le dénommé Lucas le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que l'albinos prit son coude à sa bouche, aspirant la fine goutte de sang qui s'en échappait. Les autres enfants, ainsi que le blessé, en restèrent bouche-bée. La situation était devenue vraiment trop bizarre. Allen ne s'était arrêté que lorsque plus aucune goutte de sang ne se faisait aspirer, ce qu'il trouva dommage d'ailleurs, car il trouvait le fluide carmin plutôt alléchant.

Lucas retira aussitôt son bras, fixant le blandinet d'un air à la fois gêné et troublé. Ce dernier pointa sa blessure du doigt. Enfin, son ancienne blessure puisque visiblement, il n'en restait plus rien :

– Tu vois ? Ça guérit super vite comme ça !

– Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?!

– Hein ?

– La vache ! s'exclama un autre, la blessure est vraiment partie !

– Comment t'as fait ?!

– Bah… J'ai juste léché… fit Allen d'un air évident.

L'attitude de ses camarades devenait de plus en plus étrange pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de se faire observer de manière si répugnée ?

– On peut pas guérir en une minute ! En plus, tu viens de goûter du sang, ça ne t'a pas dégoûté ?

Il les regarda avec de grands yeux.

– Pas vraiment, il a un petit goût sucré je trouve…

Lucas fronça les sourcils. Il se mit à reculer légèrement de plus en plus loin d'Allen.

– Tu es trop bizarre.

– Lucas ?

L'autre ne dit rien, continuant à reculer. Ce qui venait de se produire semblait l'avoir quelque peu choqué.

– On dirait un monstre…

Il finit par se retourner et s'enfuir plus loin sous les regards ahuri des autres enfants. Ceux-ci finirent d'ailleurs par faire la même chose. Ils partirent tous ensemble rejoindre Lucas qui était allé courir on-ne-sait-où. Il ne restait plus que la petite Emily qui continuait de fixer Allen d'un air interrogé. « Qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? » pensa l'albinos, complètement perturbé.

Il s'approcha de la petite fille et celle-ci tressaillit avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Allen vit alors une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux. Il eut comme un pincement au cœur. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille… Pourquoi avait-il si mal dans la poitrine tout à coup ? Plus il regardait Emily le regarder avec ces yeux, plus la douleur s'intensifiait. Prit d'une angoisse inconnue, Allen se décida à fuir.

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se mit à reculer, s'éloignant d'Emily qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Les larmes aux yeux, il se mit à détaler jusqu'à chez lui.

– Qu'est-ce qu-

Nea s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Allen devant la porte de son bureau après que ce dernier ait frappé tout doucement. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut alors la robe bleue qu'il portait. À sa vue, l'homme se paralysa de choc, croyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa vue qui commençait à défaillir avec l'âge (après des siècles d'existence, ça ne serait pas étonnant !) C'était à peine si on pouvait le comparer à une momie dans son état actuel. Il serra les épaules de son fils.

– ALLEEEEN ?! C'EST QUOI ÇA ?! D'OÙ VIENT CETTE ROBE !?

Dix milles questions bombardaient sa tête. Le choc était trop grand pour lui… Il était à deux doigts de partir en poussière, le pauvre.

– Qui a osé te faire ça ?! Attends… me dis pas que Mana t'as fourré des trucs bizarres dans le crâne la dernière fois qu'il est venu… ?! Ce salaud… JE VAIS LE-

– Papa…

La voix frêle et tremblante d'Allen ramena Nea à la réalité. Il baissa le regard vers le garçon et s'immobilisa quand il vit les larmes couler de ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla face à lui, oubliant complètement cette histoire de robe.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Allen ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

L'albinos essuya les gouttes salées qui brouillaient sa vue, mais celles-ci revinrent aussitôt à la charge.

– Est-ce que… je suis bizarre ?

Nea plissa un peu plus le front, surpris par la question de son fils.

– Comment ça ?

– Mes amis… me détestent… réussit-il à dire entre deux pleurs.

– Quoi ?

– A-Alors que… j'ai guéri Lucas… je p-pensais bien faire mais… ils m'ont laissé tomber…

– Attends. Tu as fait quoi… ?

Allen essuya encore une fois ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler.

– Lucas s'était fait mal, alors je pensais qu'en léchant sa plaie ça guérirait c-comme pour moi… ça-ça a marché mais… il m'a juste traité de monstre puis il est parti, sanglota le garçon en se frottant les yeux.

Nea avait du mal à croire ce qu'Allen venait de raconter. Son regard sous le choc détaillait le garçon en pleur en face de lui. Il ne savait que trop bien que ces choses n'étaient pas une simple histoire inventée par son fils débordant d'imagination. La guérison simultanée, le goût du sang qui ne le déplaisait pas…

C'était les symptômes de son espèce, les caractéristiques mêmes des vampires.

– Allen… murmura Nea, complètement horrifié.

– Est-ce que je suis vraiment un monstre ? gémit l'albinos en enfouissant la tête contre le torse de son père.

Ce dernier resta sans bouger au début, se lamentant à l'intérieur de lui-même sur les changements de son fils. Il savait. Il savait que quelque chose allait se produire un jour ou l'autre à cause de ses gènes. Son bras et son pentacle n'étaient pas suffisant. Il fallait en plus de ça que son fils partage les particularités de son espèce…

 _Merde !_ hurla Nea au fond de lui. Il se souvint alors de la question d'Allen quelques secondes plus tôt. Un monstre ? Lui ? Ce devait être une blague. Il n'y avait personne d'autre aussi humain et pur qu'Allen dans cet univers ! Il serra son fils en retour, l'agrippant de toutes ses forces.

– Tu n'es pas un monstre, Allen !

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, renforçant encore son étreinte. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que son fils soit un monstre. Si quelqu'un en était un, il s'agissait bien de lui-même et personne d'autre ! Il avait causé tellement de tort et pour ne rien arranger, il avait presque condamné la vie de son enfant en le mettant au monde. Tout était de sa faute. Allen n'était pas celui à blâmer.

– Tu n'es pas un monstre ! s'exclama Nea sans se détacher de l'étreinte du garçon.

Il enfouit sa tête en même temps que ses mains dans les cheveux immaculés du jeune albinos, les frottant tendrement dans un ultime geste de réconfort.

– Tu n'es pas un monstre, murmura-t-il à nouveau. Tu es mon fils.

.

.

Les jours passèrent et Mana revint les voir de toute urgence suite à l'appel désespéré que Nea lui avait passé. À peine avait-il mis le pied à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il fut propulsé en arrière par son frère qui s'est mis à pleurer comme une madeleine dans ses bras en gémissant des choses inaudibles dont Mana ne comprit que quelques mots comme ''Allen'', ''sang'' et ''vampire''.

Après une discussion plus calme et plus poussée, il comprit alors la situation. Allen était en train de changer, comme ils l'avaient tous les deux craint. Le petit bonhomme était devant Mana, le fixant de ses yeux ronds et attentifs qui se demandaient ce qu'il se passait.

Mana fit mine de réfléchir.

– Mmh… Il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je vois une chose pareille.

– Je crois même que c'est le seul cas qui ne soit jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant, continua l'autre vampire sans masquer son inquiétude.

– Si les Chasseurs et autres organisations gouvernementales venaient à l'apprendre…

– N'en dis pas plus. Je ne veux même pas le savoir.

Mana se tut, comprenant très bien les inquiétudes de son frère envers Allen. Le fait que ce dernier soit un demi-vampire authentique n'aidait pas vraiment les choses. Les autres pourraient le voir comme un sujet de valeur et expérimenter des choses horribles sur lui toute sa vie. Pire encore, si _eux_ l'apprenaient, ils chercheraient aussitôt à éliminer toute trace de cet enfant qu'ils considéreraient certainement comme infâme ainsi qu'une offense envers leur espèce.

Il soupira, regardant le jeune blandinet qui l'observait en retour, les yeux curieux et vides de toute impureté. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser un enfant aussi innocent que lui tomber entre les mains de gens malsains et inhumains. Jamais de la vie.

– Mana, c'est quoi un vampire ? demanda Allen qui ne comprenait rien à la conversation.

– Les vampires sont… des personnes différentes comme moi et ton père, répondit tout simplement l'homme en souriant.

Après tout, si Allen était impliqué, autant tout lui avouer et le mettre en garde dès maintenant. C'était ce qu'ils avaient convenu après maintes discussions précédent celle-ci.

Il lui expliqua les détails généraux en essayant de ne pas employer de mots trop compliqués pour le bonhomme de huit ans maintenant. Pour résumer, les vampires étaient des gens comme les humains, sauf qu'ils se nourrissaient de sang et que leurs forces étaient décuplées. Il dut également lui expliquer que, contrairement aux légendes populaires déversées à travers le Monde, ils ne craignaient pas la lumière du soleil, ne dormaient pas dans d'immondes cercueils poussiéreux et n'étaient pas immortels, bien que leur durée de vie égalait au moins à dix fois celle des humains.

Et plutôt que de se sentir effrayé, Allen avait l'air complètement absorbé par son histoire, les yeux brillant comme des perles du début à la fin. C'était déjà un exploit qu'il ait accepté le fait qu'il ne soit pas normal, alors le voir aussi excité à propos de ses origines était un tout autre miracle.

– Ne dis à personne tout ce qu'on vient de te dire, d'accord ? C'est un secret entre nous trois.

Il hocha la tête, le cœur palpitant à l'entente du mot « secret. »

– Promis, tonton ! dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras sous les grognements jaloux de Nea.

Par la suite, la vie d'Allen ne semblait pas s'être effondrée après ces nouveaux changements, et tout avait l'air d'aller pour le mieux, mis à part le fait que lui et ses amis ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir après tout, il comprenait leur réaction maintenant que son oncle et son père lui avaient tout raconté. C'était triste, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Au moins, il avait toujours sa famille pour combler le vide qui le prenait lorsqu'il repensait à ses anciennes journées entouré de ses camarades.

Nea était toujours aux petits soins pour lui, vérifiant chaque jour s'il allait bien et si rien n'avait changé. Tout ce qu'il constata fut que son fils ne semblait pas avoir le besoin vital de boire du sang et que son corps ne semblait pas encore s'être métamorphosé sous le coup de l'instinct ; pas de crocs qui poussent ou de griffes qui ressortent, au plus grand soulagement de son père…

De son côté, Julia acceptait la situation naturellement, se fichant éperdument de savoir si Allen était un vampire ou non. Tout ce qui l'importait était que son enfant aille bien, c'est tout. Mais avec le surplus d'affection que lui donnait son père et le côté surprotecteur de son oncle, il faut dire qu'il était plutôt gâté.

Mais malheureusement, les bonnes choses ont souvent une fin. Et pas des plus plaisantes…

.

.

Tout a commencé lorsque l'information d'un nouveau village complètement anéanti avait atteint les oreilles de Nea. Il avait lâché sa tasse sous le coup de la surprise.

– Chéri, fais donc un peu attention ! rouspéta la rousse depuis le salon.

Nea ne répondit pas. Il avait littéralement pâli. Il se leva d'un coup vers le téléphone et composa un numéro rapidement, avant de tomber sur une voix morne et rauque qui se voulait tout, sauf amicale. Il ignora l'humeur massacrante de son interlocuteur et commença à parler :

– Cross, c'est moi.

L'autre resta silencieux plusieurs secondes, attendant que Nea continue :

– Il faut qu'on parle.

Une minute plus tard, le voilà dans son bureau face à la fenêtre et le combiné à l'oreille. Il parla un long moment pour lui expliquer la raison de l'un de ses rares appels dont les deux hommes connaissaient l'importance. En effet, lorsque le vampire prenait contact avec cet homme qui faisait pourtant parti de la plus grande élite de Chasseurs, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire avec _eux_. Les Noah.

 _''Tu dis que ce sont eux qui ont fait le coup ?''_ demanda le Chasseur, toujours sans aucune gaieté dans le ton de sa voix.

– Certain. Personne d'autre que les Noah ne pourrait réaliser ce genre de chose deux fois d'affilé et en une seule nuit !

 _''Hmpf. Je vois. Et quel serait leur but en faisant un truc pareil alors ?''_

Nea hésita face à cette question dont la réponse le faisait douter. Il voulait avoir tort, mais dès lors qu'il aurait ouvert la bouche, il savait qu'il ne pourra qu'avoir raison. Il baissa la tête, serrant son poing.

– Moi, déclara-t-il d'un ton grave.

Et en effet, il était sûr que ce n'était pas qu'une supposition lancée au hasard. Les Noah en avaient forcément après lui. Ils ont peut-être dû le repérer dans les environs, sinon c'est son village qui aurait été anéanti, et non les autres. La première fois, il croyait que le drame n'était qu'une coïncidence. Mais après cette deuxième nouvelle, il en était certain désormais.

 _''… Toi ?''_ répéta le Chasseur, cette fois un peu plus intéressé. _''Hm, c'est vrai que ça aurait du sens, vu comme ça.''_

– Cross, il faut faire une enquête plus approfondie afin de savoir s'ils m'ont vraiment retrouvé ou pas et ce qu'ils prévoient de faire prochainement. Au point où les choses vont, nous n'avons plus beaucoup le temps de-

 _''Tu as tellement peur qu'ils viennent te rétamer ou quoi ?''_

Nea le coupa :

– Pas moi. Ma famille.

Cross ne dit pas un mot face à cette révélation qui lui était complètement sorti de la tête. Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Nea pouvait presque le sentir à travers l'appareil.

 _''Oh, c'est vrai. T'as mis le grappin sur cette rousse là… et y a ton mioche aussi.''_

L'homme était au courant pour Allen. C'était l'un des seuls qui connaissait le secret et avait accepté de ne rien révéler. De toute façon il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à la société pour qui il était censé travailler. Il faisait seulement son travail et se foutait littéralement de l'Ordre et tout ceux impliqués dans l'organisation anti-vampires qui l'ennuyaient profondément.

– Cross, je suis sérieux.

 _''Moi aussi.''_

Il se mis à bouger à l'autre bout du fil, comme s'il sortait du lit. Il était pourtant près de onze heures mais connaissant ce type frivole et complètement je-m'en-foutiste, ça ne l'étonnait pas le moins du monde si c'était vraiment le cas.

 _''Ok, laisse-moi gérer ça. Je vais enquêter sur l'affaire et je te dirai ça plus tard.''_

– … Merci, soupira le vampire, soulagé.

 _''Hmpf. J'espère que je serai bien rémunéré. Tu sais que j'ai autre chose à faire que d'enquêter sur ta stupide famille trop obsédée par la fuite pathétique de leur-''_

Nea raccrocha avant d'en entendre plus. Il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les plaintes et les railleries de Cross Marian, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il soupira et s'appuya sur son bureau, les mains moites. Sa gorge le picotait. Le stress l'assoiffait peu à peu. Comme s'il avait besoin de ça dans un moment pareil !

– Nea ?

Il se retourna vers sa femme dont l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage en regardant son mari. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et pénétra dans la pièce pour rejoindre le vampire.

– Tu m'as l'air anxieux… Il se passe quelque chose ?

Il la regarda longuement, hésitant à lui raconter la gravité de la situation. Il lui avait déjà expliqué son histoire il y a des années, et elle l'avait pleinement accepté. Ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit en revanche, c'était que sa « famille » n'était toujours pas prête à lâcher l'affaire. Ils étaient là, dehors à attendre qu'il se montre pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Il lui sourit faiblement, légèrement plus soulagé après avoir vu sa tendre épouse s'inquiéter pour lui. Non, pas question qu'il l'entraîne dans cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

– Non, rien. Ne t'en fais pas.

– Tu as l'air pâle…

– Je vais bien.

– Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Ça se voit.

Nea ricana, se frottant les cheveux de façon nerveuse.

– Tu as besoin de sang, c'est ça ?

– Non !

En fait si. Mais il pouvait toujours attendre, sa soif n'était pas imminente. Il voulait juste ne pas penser à cette histoire de famille et de vampires pour le moment, et boire du sang n'était pas prêt de l'aider, dans cette situation…

– Nea. Ne mens pas.

– Mais…

Il croisa le regard insistant de sa femme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, l'air accusateur. Il était pris au piège par ces merveilleuses prunelles d'un gris profond et autoritaire à la fois, incapable de s'en détourner. Bon sang, ce qu'elle pouvait le captiver !

– … Très bien, soupira l'homme, tu as gagné.

Julia finit par sourire et elle s'approcha de Nea pour venir entourer son cou de ses bras. Accrochée à lui, elle murmura près de son oreille :

– Tu vois quand tu veux ! C'est bon maintenant, sers-toi.

Nea grogna, faisant la moue.

– Tu n'as pas l'impression de passer pour un distributeur ? C'est plutôt dérangeant…

– Je m'en fiche, je le fais pour ton bien.

Un nouveau soupir, puis Nea se baissa légèrement près du cou de la jeune femme avant d'y planter délicatement ses crocs finement aiguisés.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que la demi-lune brillait haut dans le ciel couvert d'obscurité, une silhouette ferma doucement la porte de sa maison avant de se glisser entre les autres habitations et de se diriger vers la sortie du village.

Nea ne pouvait plus attendre. Ce matin, un troisième village avait été dévasté, ne laissant quasiment aucun survivants. Tous les médias en parlaient maintenant, regroupant les hypothèses farfelues des gens qui commençaient à croire à un groupe terroriste ou même pire : une cause surnaturelle et fictive telle que des aliènes.

 _Bande d'idiots !_ pesta Nea intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas réellement leur en vouloir, après tout leurs suppositions étaient déjà largement plus plausible qu'un groupe de vampires mécontents qui cherchaient à mettre la main sur un ancien membre de leur famille, et qui pour ça seraient capable d'anéantir un pays entier s'il le fallait.

L'homme était venu inspecter les ruines de la dernière ville attaquée. Elle était déjà moins délocalisée, mais de plus en plus proche de son village. Et ça, ça commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Il était seulement venu affirmer qu'il s'agissait bien des Noah.

Qui sait, il pourrait vraiment s'agir d'un groupe terroriste qui en avaient après des idéaux tellement importants qu'ils s'en prenaient même aux plus démunis ? Car avouons-le, ce n'est pas en campagne qu'on trouverait de quoi se défendre contre des éventuelles attaques de ce genre, à moins de posséder des fourches technologiques customisées ou du bétail perfectionné pour le combat en cas d'attaque… Cette pensée l'aurait fait rire si la situation actuelle n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

Si ses craintes se révélaient être vraies, alors il n'aura plus le choix que de partir loin d'ici avec Allen et Julia. Pas moyen qu'il les laisse en danger plus longtemps.

Arrivé dans le fameux village, il buta dans une pierre sans faire attention. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne regardait même plus où il allait…

Il s'arrêta brusquement, repensant à ce soi-disant cailloux qu'il avait shooté à l'instant. Bizarrement, l'objet s'était ramolli au contact de l'impact avec son pied, et Nea n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir entendu rouler comme une pierre dure et solide le ferait en temps normal.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction de l'objet, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux quand son regard s'était arrêté non pas sur un cailloux, mais une forme ovale vêtue d'une peau molle et sanguinolente semblable à un organe. Non, ce n'était pas « semblable » à un organe. C'en était un. Un cœur, plus précisément.

En y regardant mieux, plusieurs traces de sang tâchaient la terre partout aux alentours, assombrissant certaines parties de l'endroit sous le clair de lune. Choqué, Nea continua d'avancer vers une maison en ruine qui avait littéralement explosé au vu de son état en morceaux et de la moitié du bâtiment disparue.

Et tout au fond de la pièce désormais dépourvue d'étage et de toit, un corps sans vie était appuyé contre le mur, l'expression de l'homme encore épouvantée. Pourtant, aucune blessure n'apparaissait sur son corps entièrement intact, ce qui était plutôt curieux. Il s'approcha un peu plus, vérifiant le corps. À l'odeur du sang imprégnée comme jamais dans l'air, d'autres cadavres devaient certainement joncher les rues vides et abandonnées.

Un autre détail dérangeait le vampire. Un détail qu'il aurait dû remarquer beaucoup plus tôt lorsqu'il a d'abord découvert ce cœur plus loin. Les équipes médicales et policières devraient avoir déjà débarrassé les corps et nettoyé les environs de toute horreur qui pourrait s'y trouver depuis le temps, alors comment se faisait-il qu'un organe traînait en plein milieu du chemin et que des corps se trouvaient encore dans les environs ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à ça. Ça ne pouvait qu'être…

– Le spectacle te plaît ? fit une voix sarcastique derrière le vampire qui se figea.

Pas besoin de se retourner. Il savait déjà à qui il avait à faire. Un cœur sorti de nulle part, un homme mort sans même avoir été éventuellement touché, et ce papillon qui se mettait tout à coup à voleter autour de lui…

Sans vraiment le vouloir, l'homme se retourna pour faire face à des yeux jaunes luisants capable de trancher n'importe qui d'un seul regard.

– Hey, ça faisait longtemps. Content de te revoir, Nea.~

Tyki Mikk. Le troisième apôtre des Noah et le premier qu'il avait tenté de tuer pour pouvoir fuir le monde dans lequel il vivait. Nea serra les poings, sentant la colère l'envahir petit à petit.

– Tyki.

– Oh, quelque chose me dit que as l'air furieux. Puis-je demander pourquoi ? Bien que je connaisse déjà la raison…

– Tu as osé… siffla l'homme entre ses dents.

L'autre vampire le scruta quelques secondes sans émotions avant de hausser les épaules dans un petit sourire. Il se retrouva d'un coup à côté du cadavre et le toucha avec la pointe de son pied, le désignant lorsqu'il reprit :

– Ceux-là étaient encore en train de fouiller les environs pendant que je t'attendais. Ils avaient l'air drôlement excité à l'idée de détenir un scoop en venant en pleine nuit. Je n'allais certainement pas les laisser interrompre notre première rencontre depuis si longtemps…

Il fit la moue, l'air faussement ennuyé :

– Ils auraient dû respecter les consignes. C'était vraiment stupide de leur part, tu ne penses pas ?

La colère monta d'un seul coup dans le sang de Nea. En une fraction de seconde, il était sauvagement venu agripper Tyki par le col, une lueur dorée passant dans ses prunelles avant de disparaître aussitôt. Le Noah sourit.

– Ces villages et tous ces gens… toi et les autres avez osé détruire la vie de tant d'innocents, uniquement pour arriver à vos fins ! Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille !?

– De quoi te soucies-tu ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal, ce ne sont que des humains, en écraser une poignée ne changera rien au monde, de toute manière. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

– Je ne suis plus le même ! Je ne fais plus parti de vos sales magouilles consistant à anéantir la vie des autres pour une question de race et de supériorité ! J'ai arrêté de vivre comme ça ! Je ne fais plus parti des vôtres, tu m'entends ?! Ne m'impliquez plus avec vous, c'est fini maintenant !

Le Noah n'avait rien dit, se contentant de regarder son ancien frère exploser de colère tandis que son corps se transformait sous le coup de l'instinct. Le visage sans expression de Tyki se mit alors à sourire d'un air à la fois sombre et moqueur.

– Tu n'es plus le même, tu dis ? Hah, je parie que c'est cet autre bon à rien de Mana qui t'a mis cette idée dans la tête.

Nea renforça sa prise.

– Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de mon-

– Ton _frère_ ? le coupa le Noah.

Un rire lui échappa des lèvres, puis un second avant qu'un ricanement lugubre ne vienne remplir dans la maison vide d'écho diabolique. Nea le regarda d'un air agacé et interrogé, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit de ce type tout à coup. Tyki se reprit au bout d'un moment, l'expression devenue soudain plus sérieuse.

– J'ai du mal à croire que tu aies pris un insecte de son espèce comme _'frère'_. Vous n'êtes même pas liés. Vous ne partagez pas le même lien, vous n'êtes que des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Comment peux-tu placer ce type dans la même catégorie que ta famille… ?

– Mana est-

Tyki ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer.

– Tu as seulement eu pitié de lui et l'a rendu immortel par sympathie afin de le sauver d'une mort imminente lors de cet accident. Ce n'est qu'un humain ayant acquis certains pouvoirs grâce à toi, c'est tout. Tu ne peux pas dire que cet homme est ton frère. Je ne l'accepterai pas. _NOUS_ ne l'accepteront jamais.

Le vampire face au Noah le fusilla d'un regard noir qui se voulait plus meurtrier que jamais. Il lâcha le col du brun et recula d'un pas.

– Sache que votre avis ne m'intéresse guère. Je vivrai comme je l'entends, et je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à ma famille, tu entends ?

– Nous sommes ta famille.

– Plus maintenant.

– Ah oui ? ~

Nea releva la tête, curieux de savoir ce qui avait ravivé la bonne humeur du Noah encore enveloppé de ténèbres il n'y a même pas une seconde. Les lèvres de ce dernier se fendirent en un rictus meurtrier qui ne cachait en aucun cas le malice malsain du vampire qui l'observait. L'homme baissa alors les yeux sur lui-même et découvrit que la peau de ses bras s'était assombrie, tout comme ses ongles devenus noirs.

Il était inutile de deviner que ses yeux étaient luisants et que des stigmates ornaient le haut de son front pendant qu'il s'observait. Il était comme lui. Comme eux. Il serra les poings en détournant le regard.

– Regarde-toi, ricana Tyki, tu es un Noah. Peu importe ce que tu diras, où tu iras et avec qui tu vivras. Tu resteras un Noah. L'un des nôtres à jamais.

– La ferme… murmura Nea dont les mauvais souvenirs du passé ressurgissaient sans crier gare au fond de lui.

– Ton destin est déjà tout tracé, Nea. Tu auras beau essayer de t'en détourner, jamais tu ne pourras pas fuir tes gènes.

– La ferme ! J'en ai assez ! hurla Nea. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Quoi que tu dises, je ne reviendrai pas. Je me battrai s'il le faut et tu le sais. Jamais vous ne pourrez me faire changer d'avis !

Tyki sourit. Il savait que cet homme dirait quelque chose comme ça, et il savait qu'il devrait alors avoir recourt à ça :

– Bien sûr que si je le pourrai… à moins que tu ne veuilles plus jamais revoir ta précieuse famille ?

– Qu'est-ce que-

– Après tout, ce serait dommage de perdre une si jolie femme après tant d'années…

Nea se figea sous le choc. Tyki ne parlait pas seulement de Mana, mais également de Julia. Il en savait trop. Non, pas possible… ils savaient pour sa femme ?! Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'ils savaient pour Allen aussi ? Non… pitié, tout mais pas ça…

L'expression paniquée de Nea était quelque chose d'extrêmement plaisant pour Tyki qui savourait chaque seconde d'angoisse de la part de l'ancien Noah. On dirait qu'il le prenait enfin au sérieux. Très bien…

– Ne lui fait pas de mal, commença Nea, ou bien…

– … Hm ? Ou bien ?

– Je te tuerai.

Cette fois, le regard du vampire se fit plus sombre et plus luisant que jamais. Une aura noire et lugubre l'entourait, lui donnant l'air encore plus imposant qu'auparavant. N'importe qui aurait été anéanti au moindre contact avec cette masse chaotique et assombrie tout autour du vampire qui répandait sa monstrueuse soif de sang.

C'était la véritable apparence de Nea… Voilà bien des années que Tyki n'avait pas assisté à ça. Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres alors même qu'une minuscule crainte était apparue tout au fond de lui, affecté par l'aura meurtrière de son 'frère'.

– Splendide, siffla le portugais.

Il pointa le bout de son doigt où un magnifique papillon s'y déposa délicatement. Bien que sa posture indiquait qu'il était lui aussi prêt à se battre, il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta juste de sourire sombrement en regardant son opposant :

– Tu as deux jours. Tu pourras profiter au mieux de ta … ''famille'' ou tes ''amis'' comme tu voudras pendant ce temps. Mais passé ce délai, si tu persistes à refuser de revenir…

Ses yeux se firent aussi tranchant qu'une lame. L'atmosphère elle-même s'était tendue face à ce surplus d'aura meurtrière qui émanait du jeune homme à la peau grise, mélangée à celle de Nea.

– Nous nous verrons dans l'obligation de te tuer.

* * *

De retour à la maison, la première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre le téléphone et de composer rapidement le numéro qui allait suivre. D'abord, il devait appeler Cross pour lui dire que l'affaire s'était bien révélée être la cause des Noah comme il l'avait prédit. D'ailleurs ça aurait dû être au chasseur de le faire mais il semblerait que cet abruti ait pris un peu trop les choses à la légère…

Il prit la parole dès qu'il entendit décrocher :

– Cross ! J'avais raison, ce sont les Noah qui ont-

 _''Je sais.''_

– Mais tu-… Quoi ?!

 _''J'ai enquêté comme tu me l'avais demandé. Et j'ai trouvé des indices plutôt intéressants.''_

Tiens, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce bon à rien avait réellement travaillé… Non, attends. Ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment. Le plus important était…

– Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt !?

 _''Je suis un homme occupé, je te rappelle.''_ grogna Cross _''Et j'avais peur que tu t'enfuies avec ta troupe sans réfléchir à la seconde où je te l'aurai révélé.''_

– Je n'aurai jamais fait ça !

 _''Et pourtant, ça reste la seule chose à faire. Après une longue réflexion, il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.''_

Nea resta bouche-bée en écoutant ce que venait de dire son interlocuteur. Celui-ci devina son expression par son silence et décida de continuer avant qu'il ne proteste.

 _''Je sais qu'il serait facile pour eux de te retrouver et que tu as peur qu'ils tentent quoi que ce soit pour cet affront de ta part. Mais rester planqué ici n'arrangera pas beaucoup les choses.''_

– Mais…

 _''Tu les as rencontré, je paries ?''_

Nea baissa la tête, rependant à sa rencontre une demi-heure plus tôt.

– Tyki m'attendait dans le dernier village qu'ils ont rasé.

Il entendit un claquement de langue à l'autre bout du fil, le rouquin se crispant à la mention du nom de Tyki Mikk. Son attitude devint plus sérieuse sur le coup.

 _''Écoute. Peu importe les menaces qu'ils t'ont lancé, ils ne tiendront jamais leur parole s'il est question de ne pas toucher à ce qui t'est précieux. Tu dois fuir, Nea.''_

Le vampire ne dit rien face à cette cruelle vérité. Cross avait raison. Ils s'en prendront au village et à sa famille dès qu'il aura pris sa décision, qu'il retourne avec eux ou non. Il le savait parfaitement et pourtant, il refusait d'imaginer sa famille en danger. Il finit par raccrocher avant de contacter Mana.

Il avait du mal à réfléchir. Il devait savoir ce qu'en pensait son frère, tout en écoutant ses conseils qui semblaient toujours être les meilleurs.

 _''Dépêche-toi de partir de là.''_ furent les premiers mots que Mana prononça après avoir écouté son histoire. Cette fois, c'était décidé. Demain il prendrait Julia et Allen et les emmènerait loin d'ici. Il n'avait plus le choix.

Il allait fuir.

Dès que le jour se leva, Nea avait de suite réveillé sa femme afin de la prévenir et de partir le plus tôt possible avant que les Noah ne vienne s'en prendre à eux. Cette fuite brusque la laissait plutôt perplexe mais elle savait que Nea ne faisait certainement pas ça pour rien. Quelque chose avait dû se passer. Quelque chose de grave.

Lorsqu'elle lui posa la question, tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre fut :

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard.

Une fois qu'Allen fut réveillé et que leurs quelques affaires furent prêtes, Nea n'avait plus qu'à attendre que son frère ne vienne les chercher afin de les emmener à l'abri et de les accompagner pour sa propre sécurité. Chose qui n'arrivera malheureusement jamais.

 **Bip bip.**

Nea regarda l'écran de son téléphone qui affichait la réception d'un message venant justement de Mana qui disait de venir immédiatement dans les ruines du dernier village ciblé par les Noah. Le vampire sut aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mana devait sûrement avoir un problème. Il se tourna vers sa famille :

– Je reviens. Vous, vous ne bougez pas de là jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ?

Sur ce, il s'élança dehors en direction de l'endroit dans lequel il avait rencontré Tyki la veille. Son cœur commençait à battre la chamade. Et si Mana avait aussi rencontré Tyki ou l'un des Noah ? Est-ce qu'il était en train de se battre actuellement ? Est-ce qu'il lui demandait son aide ?

Il serra les poings dans sa course. Jamais de la vie il laisserait ces maudits vampires lui faire du mal, ainsi qu'à Julia et Allen. Il allait les protéger jusqu'au bout. Pas question de les laisser faire ce qu'ils veulent !

Il arriva rapidement sur la scène de crime et lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'ancien village, il remarqua immédiatement le calme macabre et glacial qui avait envahi les lieux. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de combat dans les environs… Et encore moins la présence des Noah. Il pouvait les ressentir à des kilomètres quand ceux-ci n'effaçaient pas leur présence.

Un bruit attira son attention. D'abord sur ses gardes, il reconnut bien vite le son d'un halètement suivi d'un gémissement. Quelqu'un était en train d'agoniser, non loin de lui. Suivant les bruits, il se dirigea rapidement vers la source et s'arrêta en voyant un corps horriblement mutilé fixé contre un mur en ruine, les bras et les jambes cloués dans la pierre.

Il pâlit, ses membres commençant à trembloter légèrement avant qu'il ne se décide à avancer d'un pas, puis d'un autre, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve juste devant la victime qui gémissait encore dans sa demi-conscience. Nea leva les yeux vers son frère, le visage horrifié. Mana était là, crachant du sang tout en aggravant ses blessures à l'abdomen qui le faisaient souffrir au moindre mouvement. L'homme au mur sentit la présence de quelqu'un devant lui.

Il ouvrit un œil, vidé de toute énergie. Il reconnut aussitôt Nea qui restait figé devant lui, bouche-bée.

– Ne...a…

– Mana ! finit par crier ce dernier.

Il se rua sur son frère afin de le débarrasser de ses horribles barres de métal plantées dans son corps. Une fois Mana délivré, il le déposa délicatement au sol en se penchant au-dessus de lui, inquiet. Mana tenta vainement de parler.

– Pour… quoi es-tu…

Une toux grasse et douloureuse l'interrompit. Son état était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait. Nea le retint :

– Ne parle pas. Garde tes forces, laisse-moi m'en occuper.

– N-Non ne…

– Tout va bien, je suis là, t'entends ?

– Nea il faut…

– Arrête.

Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Mana l'agrippa par le col pour avoir toute son attention. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, le regard grave.

– C'est eux, Nea… Ils nous ont tendu un piège à tous les deux !

Nea se figea. Mana reprit son souffle afin de continuer.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû… venir…

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis…

– Allen et Julia sont en danger ! cria l'autre vampire tout en ignorant l'atroce brûlure qui lui déchirait le ventre.

Nea pâlit de plus en plus, réalisant alors l'ampleur du danger et des événements à venir. Il s'était fait avoir. Le message n'était qu'un leurre pour l'attirer ici pendant qu'ils s'en prendraient à sa famille. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, sous le choc.

* * *

Le village était un véritable champ de bataille. Des explosions venaient de partout, des habitations tombaient en morceaux et des créatures difformes et étranges désintégraient les habitants en leur tirant dessus. Les gens couraient et hurlaient pour sauver leur vie, trébuchant sur des roches ou se faisant tuer de sang-froid par les créatures surnaturelles. L'attaque était survenue d'un coup peu après le départ de Nea pour aller rejoindre son frère. Julia et Allen s'étaient retrouvés au beau milieu des explosions, échappant de justesse aux énormes morceaux de roches qui avaient manqué de les écraser à maintes reprises.

Julia n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Elle appliqua aussitôt le plan que lui avait confié son mari quelques années en arrière au cas où un danger arrivait, lui dictant de trouver refuge dans une vieille habitation isolée au fin fond du village à l'entrée de la forêt.

Au vu du comportement de Nea ce matin, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bien qu'elle ne connaissait pas la source du problème, voir son mari habituellement calme et sérieux adopter une attitude aussi angoissée lui avait fait comprendre que de terribles événements étaient à venir.

Elle prit son enfant et le traîna derrière elle dans les rues parmi les décombres et les flammes. Allen était complètement perdu. Il voyait d'anciennes habitations s'effondrer, des gens se faire tuer, des corps se mettre à brûler… Jamais encore il n'avait vu ce genre de chose dans sa vie. Même pas en film.

Il reconnut un moment l'un de ses anciens amis qui venait de tomber plus loin, l'air paniqué. Ce dernier croisa son regard et ses yeux autrefois méfiants envers lui étaient maintenant paniqués et suppliants. Il criait à l'aide à travers ses prunelles horrifiées. Allen ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsqu'un laser atteint le corps immobile de Lucas dont la peau devint brusquement noire avant qu'elle ne vienne se désintégrer, le faisant partir en poussière en à peine quelques secondes.

Des larmes apparurent dans le coin des yeux de l'albinos, accélérant sous la prise de Julia qui s'était mise à aller plus vite.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la maison vieille abandonnée à l'extrémité du village. Elle grimpa aussitôt à l'étage toujours sans lâcher son fils qui n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme.

– Maman… sanglota le jeune garçon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe… ?

– Chut, tout va bien. Je suis là, tenta de le rassurer sa mère.

Elle s'accroupit à son niveau pour le prendre dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça avant qu'un bruit au rez-de-chaussé de les fasse sursauter. Ils se détendirent dès qu'ils reconnurent la voix de Nea qui voulait s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien ici.

Ils se réunirent tous les trois au centre de la pièce quasiment vide, si on ne comptait par la vieille armoire usée contre le mur et la table pleine de poussière dans un coin. Les trois individus étaient restés longtemps serrés les uns contre les autres, Allen sanglotant, Julia essayant de retenir ses larmes et Nea priant pour la sauveté de sa famille.

– Mana est mal en point… lâcha l'ancien Noah. Il faut qu'on se dépêche de fuir d'ici rapidement afin de le sauver et de-

Tout à coup, il se figea. Il releva la tête, le regard grave et les yeux à l'affût. Il les avait senti. Ils étaient tout proches…

Il regarda sa femme, puis Allen. Sans dire un mot, il le tira par le bras et l'entraîna vers l'armoire qu'il ouvrit en trombe.

– Papa… ?

– Cache-toi là-dedans avec ta mère.

Julia se releva d'un coup.

– Nea !

– Pas le temps de discuter. Rentre avec Allen et ne faites aucun bruit.

– Pas question que je te laisse seul ! s'écria la jeune femme.

– Je pourrai m'en charger, contente-toi juste de te cacher !

– Papa !

– Il n'y a pas moyen que je-

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière la porte, statufiant les deux adultes et le jeune garçon qui retomba sur le plat du bois de l'armoire sous lui. Sans réfléchir, Nea se dirigea devant l'albinos, lui parlant calmement :

– Écoute Allen. Ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ?

Allen hocha la tête sans dire un mot, le cœur prêt à s'arrêter à n'importe quel moment.

– Ne sors que quand je te le dirai.

Sur ce, il ferma la porte de l'armoire et laissa seul le jeune garçon dans l'obscurité éclairée seulement par la faible lumière au travers des fins rectangles sur les portes du meuble. Allen colla son dos contre le fond, repliant ses jambes sur lui-même. Il ne voyait que les silhouettes de ses parents à l'extérieur à travers les trous.

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir lentement et des voix firent irruption dans la pièce. Des voix qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Étaient-ce des villageois qui par chance avaient survécu ? Il essaya d'écouter la conversation de l'autre côté de la porte. Une voix d'homme s'éleva d'abord.

– Nea. C'est un plaisir de te revoir.

– Je suis désolé de t'avouer que le plaisir n'est pas partagé... Adam.

– Je m'en doute. J'aurais pu me montrer bien plus tard si tu n'avais pas précipité les choses en essayant de nous devancer.

Selon ce que comprenait le garçon, ces gens n'avaient rien à voir avec des gens de leur village. Pourquoi la tension dans l'atmosphère avait l'air d'avoir chuté brutalement depuis leur entrée ? Ces gens étaient-ils de mauvaises personnes ?

Un minuscule de silence se fit avant que l'ombre de son père devant lui ne se mette à bouger brusquement, l'air de protéger sa mère près de lui. L'albinos crut entendre un petit rire claironnant et enfantin un moment. Est-ce qu'il s'imaginait des choses… ?

– N'y pense même pas, lança-t-il sur un ton haineux et assassin.

– … Eh bien, qui aurait cru que mon cher frère s'enticherait d'une humaine de cette façon ?

Un ricanement sombre transperça la pièce, ne la rendant que plus froide et malsaine qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Allen serra ses poings autour de ses genoux. Il était complètement pétrifié. Tout à coup, le ton de l'homme qui parlait devint beaucoup plus tranchant.

– Je ne peux point permettre un tel outrage qui pourrait ternir le nom des Noah.

– …

– Maintenant choisis, Nea. Je ne te donnerai pas de seconde chance. Reviens auprès de moi. Si tu le fait, j'oublierai ton affront envers les membres des Noah, et me montrerai clément en épargnant ta… _''famille''_.

Le dernier mot sonnait comme une grimace pour Allen.

– Dans le cas contraire, tu sais ce qui t'attend, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Le silence était pesant, presque terrifiant. Non, en réalité il l'était. Tout portait à croire qu'au moindre son, tout était fini. Allen ne savait pas vraiment de quoi parlaient les gens qui étaient dans la pièce avec eux. Les autres n'avaient pas fait de bruit, mais le jeune garçon les avait ressenti. Leur présence était dotée d'une aura incroyablement puissante et effrayante.

Après une longue minute de silence qui semblait avoir duré une éternité , Nea serra la main de sa femme qui fit de même, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ils n'y échapperont pas. Ni lui, ni elle. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Ils avaient fait leur choix.

– Pardonne-moi, Allen.

Le garçon entendit le murmure de son père tout près de lui malgré le fait qu'il soit séparé de Nea. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi s'excusait-il auprès de lui ? Pourquoi ces inconnus voulaient son père ? Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas cachés avec lui ? Pourquoi commençait-il à angoisser tout à coup ? Des milliers de questions envahissaient son esprit, malmenant encore plus son état mental à deux doigts de le faire paniquer.

– Je vois que tu as fait ton choix, fit l'inconnu avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, comme si savoir que Nea préférait sa femme à sa vraie famille.

Il émit un léger soupir, yeux fermés. Puis…

– Soit.

Allen, mordu par une curiosité angoissante, se redressa tout doucement pour venir coller son visage dans l'une des fentes horizontales du vieux meuble usé. Chose qu'il regretta aussitôt quand un coup venu de nulle part vint éclabousser l'armoire de sang en même temps qu'une partie du visage du garçon. Nea se mit à hurler alors qu'il s'était rué sur la jeune femme, désormais écroulée sur le sol.

– JULIA !

Allen resta là, yeux grands ouverts, les mains sur la bouche qui avait retenu un hurlement de stupeur alors qu'il avait découvert ce qu'il venait de se produire.

– Ouvre les yeux… je t'en supplie… Non !

– Comme c'est triste… Elle aurait pu vivre plus longtemps si tu n'avais pas agi pas si bêtement, soupira l'homme, exaspéré.

Nea serra les poings sur le corps inerte et tâché de rouge de celle qui était sa femme quelques secondes auparavant. Une aura comparable au néant entoura le vampire qui perdait peu à peu le contrôle. Sa peau se rembrunie aussitôt et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une couleur dorée, le faisant ressembler à tous les autres derrière lui qui observaient la scène avec un œil attentif.

– Je vais vous tuer.

Ce fut le seul et dernier mot que prononça Nea avant de s'élancer contre les autres Noah postés dans la pièce. Et le combat commença, devenant de plus en plus violent au fur et à mesure que les coups étaient portés. Allen ne regardait plus la scène. Il s'était blotti à nouveau tout au fond de l'armoire, replié sur lui-même et se couvrant les oreilles.

La pièce devint trop petite pour leur bataille et à force de coup et de choc, la maison déjà bien en ruine se mit à s'effondrer. L'armoire dans laquelle était Allen fut assez solide malgré son âge pour pouvoir le protéger de sa chute. Cependant, la lourdeur du choc le fit perdre connaissance un long moment…

Il ne se réveilla que bien plus tard, complètement perdu et étourdi. Se souvenant alors qu'il était enfermé dans une armoire, il repéra les portes dans l'obscurité et les poussa brusquement, le ramenant à l'air de l'extérieur qu'il inspira profondément après avoir passé un long moment à respirer de la poussière.

Chaotique. C'était la seule description qu'il pouvait donner en voyant toutes ces ruines et cette fumée qui se dégageait dans toute la ville qui n'existait plus. Le précédent combat avait l'air d'avoir fait rage. Certaines incendies n'étaient toujours pas éteintes, l'air sentait la fumée et le brûlé, le vent était chaud…

Mais le seul truc qui vint troubler le petit garçon était l'absence de monde. Personne n'avait l'air d'être dans les alentours. Il sortit un pied à l'extérieur du meuble tout usé, manquant de tomber sur un morceau de brique appartenant autrefois à la maison dans laquelle il s'était caché un peu plus tôt.

– Papa… ?

En remarquant l'absence de ses parents, Allen commença à paniquer. Il s'apprêta immédiatement à les chercher mais son pied heurta sur un autre morceau de ruine qui le fit tomber par terre Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit l'étrange mollesse du sol qu'il remarqua le corps sur lequel il venait de tomber. Une robe autrefois blanche tâchée de sang et de poussière, de longs cheveux roux, un corps rigide…

Sa mère.

Il recula en criant, cette fois se heurtant à quelqu'un d'autre. Il rencontra par la suite des cheveux noirs en bataille et une peau grise envahie de plaies partout sur le corps, également sans vie.

Son père.

Des larmes envahirent ses yeux tandis qu'un hurlement déchirant sortit de sa gorge. Ils étaient morts. Ses parents étaient morts. Ils ont seulement voulu le protéger, et maintenant voilà qu'ils…

Non ! Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter ! C'était un cauchemar ! Il allait finir par se réveiller et ses parents l'attendraient gentiment dans le salon pour pouvoir le serrer dans leur bras, comme avant…

Ils ne pouvaient pas juste partir comme ça, en le laissant tout seul. Ils n'avaient pas le droit !

Il hurlait toujours, exprimant sa douleur et sa peine à travers ses yeux larmoyants qui ne cessaient de couler à flot. Il était là, à genoux entre les deux corps de ceux qui l'avaient tant chéri et qu'Allen avait tant aimé. Rien ne pouvait être pire que de voir disparaître des êtres chers sans crier gare.

Non. Si ça se passait comme ça, alors il n'aura qu'à les rejoindre. Il ne pourrait jamais continuer à vivre sans son père et sa mère et leur protection qui l'avait gardé en vie jusque-là. Il y réfléchissait encore toujours sans cesser de pleurer, imaginant plusieurs façon de se donner la mort le plus rapidement possible avant que le désespoir ne l'emporte encore plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà.

– A… -llen… !

La faible voix de Mana ramena le pauvre garçon à la réalité. Ses cris cessèrent aussitôt et l'albinos releva la tête, interpellé.

– Mana… ?

Un second gémissement parvint aux oreilles du garçon et Allen se mit à courir en direction de la voix qui continuait à l'appeler dans un murmure. C'est alors qu'il aperçut son oncle couché sur le sol vers l'entrée du village, affreusement mal en point. Il se rua vers Mana en un mouvement, alerté.

– Mana !

– Allen…

Le jeune blandinet était d'abord soulagé de voir qu'il restait encore quelqu'un en vie, en particulier Mana, avant qu'il ne découvre les horreurs qu'on lui avait infligé sur tout le corps. On pouvait même distinguer une large trace de sang derrière l'homme, indiquant qu'il avait dû ramper jusqu'ici.

Le garçon se figea. Le sang venant de son oncle s'écoulait sans s'arrêter, rendant Mana de plus en plus pâle. Même Allen pouvait deviner qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps juste en voyant ses blessures et son épuisement. Il serra l'homme dans ses bras, recommençant à pleurer à chaudes larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à retenir malgré lui.

– Papa… maman… et maintenant toi… murmura-t-il dans un léger sanglot.

Mana serra les dents à l'entente de ses paroles.

– Alors ils… les ont eu…

Allen s'essuya les yeux, croisant ceux du vampire dont la vie commençait à s'écouler.

– S'il te plaît Mana ! Ne me laisse pas je t'en prie ! cria Allen en enfouissant sa tête contre le torse de ce dernier.

Son oncle ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que le regarder en silence avant de poser délicatement sa main sur sa tête d'un geste paternel. Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur le garçon, l'air grave et serein à la fois :

– Allen… écoute-moi.

Celui-ci releva légèrement la tête pour venir le regarder dans les yeux. L'homme reprit son souffle, parlant plus clairement qu'il y a quelques secondes.

– Continue d'avancer.

– …

– Quoi qu'il advienne, tu ne dois pas reculer. Tu dois aller de l'avant, quels que soient les obstacles qui se dresseront sur ton chemin, tu m'entends ? N'abandonne jamais. Fonce.

– Mais… !

– Allen, promets-le-moi.

L'albinos ne sut dire quoi que ce soit durant ce minuscule instant de silence pendant qu'il observait Mana se vider de ses dernières forces. Continuer à aller de l'avant ? Alors que ses parents venaient de mourir ? Alors que son village était devenu un champ de ruines ? Alors que Mana s'apprêtait à le quitter lui aussi ? Comment pouvait-il continuer de vivre si plus personne n'était à ses côtés… ?!

– Promis.

Les mots effleurèrent ses lèvres malgré sa résistance au plus profond de lui. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute manière. Si tel était le souhait de Mana, il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire à part respecter la volonté du dernier être cher qui mourrait progressivement devant lui. D'autres larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues quand il sentit le pouls de son oncle s'arrêter, celui-ci se mettant à sourire juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil éternel.

Mana, le dernier membre de sa famille venait de mourir.

.

.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Tadadaaaam~ Alors ?

 _ **Arya39** : Il apparaît entièrement dans le flash-back pour l'instant... Mais tu le verras bientôt en vrai de vrai, t'inquiète ! Bon, au final Allen apprend quand même qu'il est pas normal haha. Mais il a l'air d'aimer ça, alors ça va... Salut Luffy, Allen, Ace et Harry pour moi ;)_

 _ **Heavenly's** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! (ou plutôt  tes reviews, t'en as laissé à presque toutes mes fics, c'est énorme !) Ça fait plaisir d'entendre que ce genre de fic plaît encore. J'ai l'impression que peu de gens en lisent en ce moment (pour le domaine de dgm en tout cas) alors merci pour tes impressions. En espérant que tu prendras toujours plaisir à lire la suite ! ;)_

Merci à tout le monde et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5 !


	5. Chapter 5

_**Yoooo ! Chapitre 5 tout frais, juste pour vous ~**_

 _En relisant, je me suis rendue compte que les scènes entre Allen et Kanda sont similaires à celles dans mon autre fic "Envole-toi", mais avec les rôles inversés ici xD Ceci n'était pas volontaire, je vous assure._

 _Bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bonne lecture..._

* * *

 _ **Le Rite du Sang - chapitre 05**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Un long silence s'était installé entre les deux garçons suite au récit qu'Allen venait de raconter. Il avait la tête baissée depuis le début, n'arrivant pas à faire face à Kanda à côté de lui en repensant à ces mauvais souvenir qui avaient ressurgi. Voilà, l'autre savait tout maintenant. Lui qui s'était résigné à garder ce secret pour lui jusqu'au bout, il a fallu qu'il déballe tout à un vampire inconnu qui empiétait sa vie privée.

Il remonta ses genoux contre lui et les entoura de ses bras, profitant de sa position pour venir planquer la moitié de sa tête derrière ses jambes. Il attendait une réponse de la part du japonais à sa droite. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais au moins savoir ce qu'il en avait pensé. Il n'avait peut-être pas eu le choix de raconter sa vie, mais maintenant que c'était fait il devait bien entendre un commentaire de la part de l'autre crétin, non ?

Et au moment même où il le pensait, la voix de Kanda trancha le silence de plomb :

– Je vois.

Rien. Seulement deux mots sortit de sa bouche, calmes et posés. Pas d'exclamation brusque, pas d'air choqué, pas de critique froide ou glaciale… non, vraiment aucune expression. Comme si tout était parfaitement normal. Avait-il au moins écouté tout ce que le blandinet venait de dire… ?

– Mais je ne vois toujours pas comment tu t'es procuré un œil pareil, finit-il par dire après avoir lancé un coup d'œil sur le jeune homme à sa gauche.

Allen en était resté sur le cul. Tout ce qui tracassait le brun était la façon dont il s'était approprié son pouvoir ?! Pourquoi avait-il pris la peine de raconter toute sa vie alors ! Il allait lui faire sèchement la remarque quand il fut coupé dans son élan.

– J'ai compris plusieurs trucs en écoutant ton histoire, mais tu n'as pas mentionné le passage qui m'intéressait. C'est-à-dire, ton œil gauche qui te permet de repérer les Akuma.

L'albinos resta silencieux plusieurs secondes avant de se résigner à s'agacer. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Mais il y avait une raison particulière à l'absence d'explication pour ce don étrange. Il hésita un moment…

– En réalité…

Il avait replacé sa tête dans ses genoux. Son air se fit plus sérieux.

– … Je n'ai pas tous mes souvenirs d'après le moment de la mort de Mana.

Kanda observa l'hybride en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin une expression sur ce visage toujours stoïque ! Mais là n'était pas le moment de se réjouir. Allen continua :

– Ma mémoire reprend seulement au moment où… mon ancien tuteur m'a trouvé là-bas et m'a pris sous son aile.

– Ton tuteur ?

– … Oui, répondit l'albinos en tranchant presque son mot.

Le changement soudain de ton surpris un peu Kanda qui décida de l'ignorer tout en incitant Allen à reprendre la discussion. Ce dernier décida de passer les explications concernant ce fameux tuteur dont il n'avait aucunement envie de parler et se concentra à nouveau sur le moment du drame.

– Après ça je… je n'ai que de vagues images floues de ce qui arrive. Je crois qu'un de ces Akuma était encore présent et m'avait attaqué. J'ai dû recevoir un certain choc qui m'a fait perdre les souvenirs de cet instant avant que Cro-… que celui qui m'a élevé jusqu'à maintenant ne me retrouve. Encore aujourd'hui, le seul fait d'essayer de m'en rappeler me lance un horrible mal de crâne presque instantanément.

Et c'était vrai. Rien de ce qui aurait pu se passer lors de cet événement ne lui effleurait l'esprit. C'était le noir total. Seules quelques images brouillées et incompréhensibles défilaient devant ses yeux tandis qu'un douloureux mal de tête s'installait. Tout ce dont il pouvait retenir de ces fragments mis en miette était des cris, son bras qui changeait de forme et… des orbes dorées qui le transperçaient de toute part.

Un étrange sentiment s'empara de lui quand il y repensa. Pourquoi, de toutes les choses qui auraient pu être choquantes et dramatiques, seules ces deux points luisants le faisait paniquer au point de lui donner la chair de poule… ?

– Donc si je comprends bien, ton œil et ton… bras sont devenus bizarres à ce moment-là sans que tu te souviennes, c'est ça ?

L'autre tiqua sur le mot 'bizarre' mais n'en fit rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son bras gauche, colorée d'une étrange teinte rouge foncée.

– Mon bras a toujours été ainsi, marmonna-t-il. Mais il est clair que je n'avais pas le don de reconnaître les Akuma avant ça.

– … Je vois, répéta Kanda en hochant gravement la tête.

C'est vrai qu'il n'avait remarqué l'anormalité du bras d'Allen il y a peu seulement. Il aurait pourtant dû l'avoir vu lors de cette fameuse nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui, mais il était probablement trop enivré de plaisir pour avoir fait attention à une chose pareille…

Bon, à part ça Allen n'avait plus rien à dire. Le vampire avait tout ce qu'il voulait comme information à son propos, il devait avoir fini avec lui maintenant. Après un énième long silence qui commençait à agacer le blandinet, celui-ci se releva du fauteuil pour faire face au japonais qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu.

– Maintenant que c'est fini, est-ce que ça te dérangerait de partir de chez moi ? J'ai autre chose à faire que papoter tranquillement avec une saleté de vampire jusqu'à deux heures du matin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il ne mâchait pas ses mots. Mais il faut dire qu'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-bol de toute cette histoire. N'importe qui dans son cas aurait fini par péter les plombs. Finalement, Kanda s'était décidé à relever les yeux sur le jeune homme toujours sur ses gardes.

– De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de quitter cet appartement.

– Je m'en fous ! Sache que-… Attend. Quoi ?

– Je resterai ici cette nuit. D'ailleurs, je crois que je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de rester avec toi à partir de maintenant.

– … Pas le choix ? Et moi, je l'ai le choix ?! J'ai pas envie de t'héberger, y a pas marquer « squat tout public » sur ma porte bordel ! Sors d'ici !

– Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? demanda le brun dans une pointe de gravité lugubre dans la voix.

L'albinos soutint son regard dévastateur sans ciller.

– Ouais. À un putain d'enfoiré de pervers vampirique qui se croit tout permis.

On aurait presque pu sentir l'électricité bouillonnante de l'atmosphère qui s'était tendue entre les deux garçons face à face. Kanda se releva lentement sans le quitter des yeux et, à la grande surprise d'Allen, il se mit à sourire. Mais pas un sourire joyeux et tendre comme n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait, non. Celui-ci était bien plus sombre et promettait d'innombrables supplices langoureux que toute personne qui aurait croisé ce rictus aurait subi.

Sentant le danger venir, le jeune garçon recula tout doucement au rythme des pas du brun à trois mètres de lui. Il recula encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son dos vienne heurter le mur frais derrière lui, l'empêchant de mettre plus de distance entre lui et Kanda. Ce dernier n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui maintenant. Son front vint se poser sèchement contre celui du blandinet qui tressaillit. Ils restèrent longtemps à se fixer comme ça avant que le vampire ne se décide à parler :

– Je te conseille de ne pas trop monter sur tes grands chevaux en croyant pouvoir me tenir tête ainsi. Tu te crois peut-être hors de danger à cause du fort intérêt que je te porte, mais ne te fais pas d'idées…

Son souffle était maintenant tout près de son oreille. Allen se tendit brusquement, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise. Kanda était si proche de lui qu'il en avait des frissons. D'ailleurs, il ne pensait pas pouvoir être encore plus proche jusqu'à ce que le brun vienne se coller complètement à lui, lui retirant toute possibilité de mouvement.

– … Je peux faire de toi ce dont j'ai envie, y compris prendre ta vie si l'envie me prenait.

Sa main caressa son cou avant de le serrer entre ses doigts de plus en plus fort. Allen haleta au fur et à mesure que le brun refermait sa prise, impuissant.

– Par exemple, comme ça…

– A… rrête… ! gémit Allen en tentant de se dégager.

Après avoir observer ces quelques secondes de terreur et d'agonie, Kanda finit par le relâcher. Au sol, le jeune garçon essayait encore de reprendre sa respiration normale en effleura sa gorge douloureuse. Il lança ensuite un regard noir à la présence irritante en face de lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

– Tsk… Putain de vampire… toujours à faire… ce que tu veux… !

Il se releva lentement, toujours adossé contre le mur.

– Très bien ! cria-t-il à l'attention de l'autre, fais ce que tu veux, j'ai compris ! Seulement à condition que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu ne te mêles pas de mes affaires !

– Hmpf, répondit Kanda en haussant les épaules.

– Et…

L'albinos réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant d'inspecter la pièce et de venir pointer son doigt vers le canapé d'un mouvement de bras :

– Tu dormiras sur le canapé !

Sur ce, l'albinos se précipita dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte violemment derrière lui. Kanda lui lança un regard en biais avant de le voir disparaître dans la pièce. Un fin sourire amusé apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Effectivement, il avait réellement trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant…

.

.

La lumière du jour qui s'infiltrait à travers les rares trous des volets vint doucement caresser le visage gracieusement endormi d'Allen. Il remua dans son sommeil avant de se réveiller progressivement. Il avait du mal à se défaire de ses rêves. Il s'agrippa inconsciemment à ce qu'il croyait être son coussin et y enfouit sa tête, encore un peu endormi. Il se sentait étrangement bien, bercé par la chaleur de sa couette et de son oreiller… ou plutôt de ses oreillers. Attend… quelque chose n'allait pas. Depuis quand il en avait deux… ?

Il attendit que sa vue brouillée par le sommeil et la soudaine lumière du jour qui l'éblouissait se fasse de plus en plus nette pour distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit de fins yeux bleus lui faire face, scrutant intensément ses prunelles sans bouger. C'est ainsi qu'il finit par remarquer la présence du japonais torse nu dans son lit, qu'il était en train d'agripper près de lui en le prenant pour un oreiller. Du moins, jusqu'à maintenant.

La réaction d'Allen fut plutôt amusante : il écarquilla les paupières en grand et ouvrit la bouche dans un O parfait avant de hoqueter de surprise et de bondir en arrière jusqu'à se retrouver le cul au sol. Le choc entama un 'boum' qui résonna à travers la chambre entière.

Le silence envahit la pièce, puis un ricanement parfaitement audible provenant du lit éclata. Le blandinet releva les yeux sur le brun qui s'était redressé, le regardant depuis le haut du matelas.

– QU-QU-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI !? hurla Allen en pointant le vampire du doigt.

– Je me reposais, tout comme toi.

– Là n'est pas la question ! Je t'ai dit de dormir sur le canapé !

– Qui a dit que je devais t'obéir ?

Allen grinça des dents.

– Tu es chez moi ici ! Alors vampire ou pas vampire, tu dois respecter mes décisions !

Mais Kanda ne l'écoutait pas. Il ferait ce qu'il veut comme il a toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Ce n'est pas ce gringalet qui l'obligerait à le faire partir de toute façon. Alors que l'albinos continuait de se déchaîner sur le japonais, des coups tapèrent contre la porte d'entrée. Le garçon n'y fit pas attention, il était beaucoup trop occupé à essayer de supporter l'autre dégénéré asiatique.

Ce fut Kanda qui se décida à se diriger vers la porte d'un pas tranquille et assuré se fichant totalement d'être torse nu. Allen se mit à le suivre, bien déterminé à lui faire vainement comprendre qu'il n'était pas chez lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive le brun ouvrir la porte, sans une once d'hésitation.

– NON ATT- !

Trop tard. Le battant s'ouvrit sur une silhouette à cheveux rouges et à l'unique œil émeraude qui s'agrandit à la vue du grand brun qui avait ouvert à la place du petit albinos. Le choc fut sensationnel. Lavi resta planté à l'entrée, ses yeux piégés dans l'océan foncé que représentaient les prunelles du vampire juste devant lui.

– … Huh ? fit le borgne sans bouger.

– Qui es-tu ? demanda Kanda d'un ton suspicieux.

– C'est pas à toi de demander ça ! s'emporta Allen derrière lui.

– A-Allen… tu peux m'expliquer ?

Ce dernier hésita à répondre. Non, le fait était qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre. Quelle réponse pouvait-il lui sortir avec la présence inattendue d'un beau gosse torse nu qu'il connaissait à peine ? Il aurait sûrement eu la même réaction que le rouquin si ça lui était arrivé à lui. Et pendant quelques secondes, Allen aurait souhaité que cette malédiction soit retombée sur son ami plutôt que sur sa misérable personne…

Il se gifla mentalement pour retirer ce qu'il venait de penser. Il n'avait pas le droit de souhaiter une chose pareille pour son camarade. Non, jamais. … Bien que ça lui aurait été très pratique.

– Écoute Lavi, tu vois je… En fait c'est… Il est…

– C'est donc lui Lavi ? Ce nabot ?

– La ferme !

Le rouquin ne prêtait même pas attention à l'insulte qui lui était destinée. Il était encore sous le choc en découvrant ce drôle d'Apollon presque à poil aux côtés de son ami qui venait apparemment aussi de sortir du lit. Des milliers de questions traversaient sa tête pendant que les deux autres concernés étaient occupés à se chamailler.

Allen finit tout de même par interrompre sa discussion pimentée pour se tourner vers son camarade :

– Ne bouge pas, j'arrive.

Il claqua la porte et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il avait complètement oublié les cours avec cette histoire. Kanda était sur ses talons tout le long en le questionnant sur le rouquin, y comprit lorsqu'il était parti dans la salle de bain pour se décrasser et se déshabiller. Il dut refermer la porte brutalement juste avant que le vampire ne mette un pied dans la pièce pour être tranquille cinq minutes.

À peine eut-il ouvert la porte de nouveau qu'il se dépêcha de récupérer son sac et traça jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il tira afin de se précipiter sur le palier où se trouvait toujours le pauvre borgne encore immobile. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Kanda, le doigt pointé sur lui :

– Je te conseille d'être parti de chez moi d'ici ce soir si tu ne veux pas finir exorcisé ou avec un pieux dans le cœur au beau milieu de la nuit ! cracha Allen en claquant la porte pour la troisième fois sans attendre de réponse de la part du vampire.

Il tira Lavi et dévala les marches trois par trois avant de se retrouver dehors.

* * *

– Un cousin éloigné ?! s'exclama Lavi brusquement.

Tous les regards de la classe se tourna vers les deux garçons au fond de la salle. Lavi se fit transpercer par deux regards noirs dirigés droit sur lui. L'un venait d'Allen, l'autre du professeur qu'il avait interrompu. Il baissa d'un ton.

– Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ! Et moi qui croyais qu'un vieux pervers s'était introduit dans ton appartement pour te piéger… !

Allen déglutit. Lavi avait tort, et pourtant il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Il détestait mentir mais c'était pour leur bien, autant à Lavi qu'à lui. On ne sait jamais, Kanda pouvait ressortir n'importe quelle menace pour que son ami tienne sa langue s'il venait à apprendre son existence. Il préférait ne pas prendre le risque.

– Je ne t'en ai pas parlé car je ne le connaissais pas jusqu'à maintenant, mentit le blandinet sans ciller.

– Je vois. Quand même… ça a l'air d'être un cas spécial ton cousin.

– Tu l'as dit, soupira l'autre garçon.

– D'abord, pourquoi il est aussi grand ?! Et depuis quand t'as de la famille toi ? Asiatique qui plus est !

– Quoi, c'est pas parce que j'ai été élevé par un ivrogne irresponsable que je dois pas avoir d'autres liens biologiques, grogna Allen à la critique de son camarade.

Enfin, il avait beau se plaindre, il est vrai qu'il n'était pas censé avoir de famille à par son crétin de tuteur dont il ne partageait pas le sang. Et puis il faut dire que Lavi n'était pas si dupe, cette histoire était beaucoup trop louche à son goût. Il décida cependant de croire son camarade pour le moment. Il percera ce mystère quand il en aura l'occasion ! Il changea de sujet, ne voulant pas embêter Allen plus longtemps avec ses questions.

– Au fait Allen, t'es au courant ?

– Au courant de ?

– Il paraît qu'on va avoir un nouvel élève dans notre classe !

– Oh vraiment, répondit le blandinet sans émotion.

– … Quelle joie. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être intéressé.

Il soupira.

– C'est pas une grande nouvelle en soi. Il s'agit seulement d'un nouvel élève transféré qui va atterrir dans notre classe, rien d'exceptionnel.

– Mais tu ne te poses même pas de question ? Genre, si c'est une fille, un garçon, si c'est un canon ou un play-boy, ou bien…

– En ce qui concerne le play-boy je te rassure, personne ne pourra te piquer ce rôle.

– Oui mais- ! Hé attend, tu viens de me traiter de play-boy, là ?!

Allen ne répondit pas et se concentra à nouveau sur le cours en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au rouquin qui piquait sa crise à cause de l'insulte pourtant véridique à son égard. Il n'y avait que lui pour se jeter sur une jeune fille du lycée en lui demandant quelle sorte de lingerie elle aimait porter ou bien de se mettre à draguer une femme de trente ans juste parce qu'elle avait un tour de poitrine plus élevé que la moyenne… Et malgré ça il reniait le fait d'être un coureur de jupon ? C'est l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité un peu, non ?

Enfin bon. La matinée passa plutôt rapidement et une fois les cours finis, l'albinos fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Bon sang ce qu'il avait faim ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit ce matin à cause d'une enflure de japonais qui faisait ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait même pas prononcer son nom. Même pas dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que rien que d'y penser allait soudainement le faire apparaître de nulle part.

Eh oui, il était tellement à bout qu'il commençait à délirer tout seul. Est-ce que tout irait vraiment bien pour lui avec ça ?

Il était toujours en train de se diriger vers la cafétéria lorsqu'il entendit des ricanements familiers non loin de lui. La main sur son ventre, il décida de jouer les curieux et de voir ce que la bande de voyous de son lycée traficotait derrière le bâtiment de l'établissement…

– Allez ma belle, tu veux pas me dire ton p'tit nom ? Fais pas la timide, on va pas te manger.

S'ensuivit alors un rire gras et idiot du brun qui venait de parler. Derrière le coin du mur, Allen se mit à grimacer en fronçant les sourcils. Et ça recommençait… Les voilà encore en train d'embêter des élèves qui n'avaient rien demandé. Quand ce n'était pas lui, ils s'en prenaient à d'autres encore plus faibles juste pour satisfaire leur ego.

Cette fois ça semblait être une jeune fille de… seconde ? Elle avait l'air jeune pour une lycéenne. Si elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'établissement, Allen aurait juré qu'elle était au collège…

La jeune fille se contentait d'observer la brute sans ciller, l'air même plutôt ennuyé et le regard blasé. À croire qu'elle n'était pas du tout effrayée par la bande de voyous qui l'entourait de toute part. Non non non, impossible de rester de marbre devant des colosses pareils. Enfin, pour les gens saint d'esprit. Quant à Allen, disons qu'il était saint d'esprit en rajoutant le côté un peu suicidaire qu'il avait tendance à aborder quand il se trouvait devant ces racailles.

En même temps, qui n'avait pas envie de les provoquer en voyant leur manières de faire complètement lâches et leur prétention stupide ? Allen hésita entre aller aider la demoiselle ou aller se dépêcher de manger. Son ventre criait famine depuis ce matin, il ne pourra jamais tenir le coup plus longtemps… Ouais, il allait repartir tranquillement en chopant au passage l'un des surveillants qu'il croiserait dans les couloirs pour les prévenir de la situation.

La jeune fille ne risquait pas grand-chose de toute façon. À part peut-être de finir aussi stupide qu'eux. L'albinos allait pour tourner les talons lorsqu'un gargouillement aussi grondant qu'un volcan en éruption résonna bruyamment depuis sa cachette. L'effet eut pour don de rendre l'atmosphère aussi silencieuse qu'un tombeau.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blandinet qui voulut aussitôt effacer sa présence… ce qui bien évidemment ne fonctionna pas.

– Et merde.

Son juron en revanche n'atteint pas les oreilles des voyous qui ne faisaient plus attention à l'élève qu'ils embêtaient dix secondes plus tôt. Le chef de groupe s'avança, le front plissé.

– Allen... qu'est-ce que tu fous là, saleté d'albinos ?

Bon, apparemment il ne pourra pas aller se remplir l'estomac aussi rapidement qu'il le pensait. Il soupira longuement avant de sortir de derrière le mur et de se montrer entièrement. Il devait rester calme et faire comme si la situation ne lui avait pas échappé. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine :

– Chaoji… tu n'arrêteras donc jamais.

Ce dernier renforça son air sérieux.

– Ta gueule, je t'ai posé une question. Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire là ?

– Laissez-la tranquille. Allez plutôt forcer le distributeur comme vous avez l'habitude de faire, ça vous sera déjà plus utile.

– Dégage. On s'occupera de toi plus tard, pour l'instant on est un peu occupé.

– Écoute, j'ai pas envie de devenir violent, alors accepte gentiment de laisser la fille partir et on en reste là, d'accord ?

Chaoji le scruta un instant, puis son regard se porta sur ses potes avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous à rigoler comme des timbrés. Ouais, c'est vrai que dit comme ça, Allen n'était pas vraiment crédible.

En même temps ils avaient l'habitude de l'emmerder tous les jours sans qu'il ne puisse agir à sa guise, se contentant de les ignorer ou de se moquer d'eux avant de s'enfuir lâchement afin d'éviter d'avoir à faire semblant de se faire battre ou au contraire, qu'il soit poussé à bout et qu'il les envoie tous voler dans l'hyper-espace.

… D'accord, il en rajoutait un peu mais ça n'empêcherait pas qu'ils iraient voler loin, très loin.

– Vous avez entendu les gars ? Le minus veut nous mettre une raclée ! dit Chaoji sans cesser de ricaner. Blanche-Neige croit avoir une chance contre nous !

La dernière insulte ne le fit même pas tiquer. Seul le mot 'minus' résonnait encore dans son crâne comme un sortilège lancé par la grosse brute. Mais il devait rester calme. Répondre à ses provocations ne ferait que le rendre aussi stupide que ce tas de muscles écervelé. Il pouvait n'en faire qu'une bouchée, mais utiliser ses dons juste pour lui fermer le clapet ne lui plaisait guère. Tant pis, il devra faire comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire trouver de quoi lui faire baisser sa garde et s'enfuir dès qu'il en aura l'occasion avec la jeune fille si possi-

… !? Ladite jeune fille qu'il pensait protéger avait disparue. Il regarda dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir mais elle n'était nul part. Plus là. Envolée.

– Euh…

– Qu'est-ce que t'as, connard ? Tu flippes maintenant ?

– Non, juste que… elle n'est plus là… bredouilla Allen.

Il peinait encore à croire qu'il n'avait pas réussi à suivre les mouvements d'une simple lycéenne. Elle devait être sacrément rapide pour s'être échappée aussi vite !

Les autres tournèrent la tête dans la direction qu'il pointait. En effet, leur précieuse petite demoiselle semblait s'être fait la malle. Un petit juron s'échappa des lèvres de Chaoji mais il se reprit rapidement en reportant son attention sur Allen :

– C'est de ta faute, tout ça ! Si tu nous avais pas interrompu elle nous aurait au moins donné son numéro de téléphone… Rah, fais chier !

 _Non, même si tu lui avais supplié à genoux je crois qu'elle t'aurait royalement ignoré…_ pensa le blandinet intérieurement. Le brun s'avança tout à coup vers Allen et le prit par le col, le plaquant contre le mur du bâtiment derrière lui. Décidément, il allait se faire attaquer par tout le monde de cette manière ?!

– Puisque t'es gentiment venu te faire tabasser, pourquoi ne pas en profiter hein ?

– Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, répondit calmement Allen dans un sourire crispé.

Son attitude désinvolte et complètement détendue n'eut pas l'air de plaire à la grosse brute. Il le secoua légèrement de sorte à ce que sa tête cogne contre la pierre fraiche. Allen grogna un peu mais sans crier. D'accord, ça ne lui faisait presque rien mais bordel, ça faisait quand même un mal de chien !

– Je vais t'arracher cet air brave que t'es si fier de porter. Je vais tellement te cogner que la seule expression que tu pourras faire le restant de ta vie sera de grimacer.

– Oh, charmant.

– Petit con… ! s'écria Chaoji avant d'élancer son poing dans sa direction.

Allen n'eut pas de mal à l'esquiver sur sa droite, laissant la chair du membre s'enfoncer dans le mur à la place de son visage. Une minuscule fissure se creusa à l'endroit de l'impact. Bon sang, s'il se l'était prise il n'aurait probablement pas été capable de se relever tout de suite… Ce gars avait une force monstre.

– Putain ! jura-t-il en reprenant son poing bien rougi par le coup.

Allen fut relâché dans la seconde. Il pensait pouvoir profiter de cet instant pour se tirer de là mais la brute ne semblait pas du même avis.

– J'vais t'avoir enfoiré d'albinos !

Ce dernier évita de justesse ses autres coups qu'il s'acharnait à lancer dans sa direction. Impossible de le toucher… Oui, Allen était plutôt fier de ses réflexes, bien qu'ils soient dus à ses gènes d'être surhumain. Il avait peut-être des revendications concernant ses capacités héréditaires, mais en attendant elles étaient bien pratiques.

Son ventre se remit à grogner. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. S'il n'allait pas manger tout de suite, il n'aurait plus le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit avant la fin de la journée. Et il était hors de question qu'il saute un deuxième repas d'affilé.

Ce fut quand les autres voyous se décidèrent à l'attaquer en même temps qu'Allen passa à l'action. Il les esquiva tous jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'opportunité qu'il attendait. Deux bras bloquèrent les siens de chaque côtés. Les deux délinquants qui le tenaient l'avaient mené un peu devant le mur du bâtiment, attendant que leur leader en finisse avec lui.

– T'es coincé comme un rat, dit-il dans un rictus presque déformé.

Le premier coup arriva dans l'estomac. Allen cracha de l'air. Il avait tendu ses muscles pour ne pas trop sentir l'impact mais ce crétin avait beaucoup trop de force pour le laisser indifférent sous ses coups. Il pouvait facilement les supporter, mais la question restait de savoir combien de temps. Il attendait encore le bon moment. Il allait forcément finir par frapper au visage, comme il le lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt.

Enfin, comme prévu, Chaoji changea de trajectoire. Son poing se dirigea droit vers sa mâchoire. Souriant, l'albinos attendit le dernier moment avant de se baisser tout en tirant les deux autres qui le tenaient et ces derniers vinrent s'entrechoquer le crâne tout en prenant en même temps le coup de Chaoji. Complètement sonnés, ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol une seconde après.

Et profitant du choc de la grosse brute, Allen s'était rué sur le mur pour venir s'y appuyer et s'élancer en arrière dans un saut agile et précis. Avant qu'il ne retombe derrière le brun, il était venu poser sa main derrière la tête de celui-ci, la poussant en avant avec le poids de sa rotation. Résultat : Chaoji était venu se taper la face contre le bâtiment tandis qu'Allen avait atterri tranquillement sur le sol sans même flancher.

Les autres autour de lui n'arrivaient pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout était arrivé si vite, les mouvements de l'albinos avaient été un peu trop rapide pour qu'ils puissent les suivre. Tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à observer, c'était que d'une certaine façon Allen avait terrassé deux gars ainsi que leur chef de groupe qui gisait avec les deux autres par terre.

– E-Enfoiré !

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?!

– Tu vas nous le payer !

Mais au lieu de se jeter sur lui, ils se dépêchèrent de reprendre leurs amis et de déguerpir avant que ce ne soit leur tour, bien qu'Allen n'avait pas du tout prévu de s'occuper des autres. C'était bien trop fatiguant…

– Rah… C'est eux qui l'ont cherché, pas vrai ? se demanda-t-il pour lui-même au cas où ça lui causerait des problèmes.

Un rire enfantin déchira le silence des alentours et le blandinet tourna brusquement sa tête autour de lui. Hein ? Est-ce qu'il y avait quelqu'un ? La fille de tout à l'heure, peut-être ? Est-ce qu'elle était cachée quelque part ?

Nouveau rire. Le jeune homme se précipita derrière le bâtiment d'où provenait le rire mais il n'y trouva rien. Tiens… est-ce qu'il venait de rêver ? … Il secoua la tête. Ces racailles ont dû lui refiler leur stupidité. Les salauds ! Son ventre se remit à grogner et il se souvint alors qu'il était en train de se diriger à la cafétéria avant de tomber sur ces idiots. Il se remit à tracer vers le bâtiment de restauration un peu plus loin, ne faisant pas attention à la présence sur le toit du bâtiment à côté duquel il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt…

– Hihihi…

* * *

Lavi avait passé tout le reste du midi à l'engueuler à cause de tout le temps qu'il a pris pour venir le rejoindre. Il faut dire qu'avec cette histoire avec Chaoji, il avait perdu de précieuses minutes pour pouvoir aller se remplir la panse. Mais le rouquin ne voulait rien savoir. Il n'avait pas le droit de le lâcher comme ça, peu importe la raison.

– La prochaine fois j'appelle les flics, d'accord ?! s'exclama le borgne en se noyant dans ses larmes.

– Tais-toi, abruti !

Lavi avait beau être son meilleur ami, il y avait des fois où il devenait une véritable Mère-Poule quand l'envie le prenait. Ça pouvait être drôle au début, mais Allen en était complètement lassé à la fin. Un coup sur le crâne était souvent nécessaire pour lui remettre les idées en place, comme ici…

Enfin bref, la pause déjeuner passa rapidement et les élèves finirent par retourner en classe en groupe. Un jeune garçon vint les rejoindre dans le couloir, se jetant sur Allen par derrière en le prenant par surprise.

– Hey !

– Huh ? Hé, Narain ! Lâche Allen imbécile ! Tu vas le faire tomber.

– Mais nan tout va bien !

– Parle… pour toi ! grogna l'albinos qui chancelait à moitié.

– Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici ?

– Quoi, j'ai plus le droit de venir vous saluer ? Sympas les gars.

Il lâcha le blandinet.

– Tu pourrais venir nous saluer d'une manière un peu plus calme, tu ne crois pas ? répondit finalement Allen en se redressant.

Le dénommé Narain ne fit qu'en rire avant de venir taper de toutes ses forces dans le dos de Lavi qui faillit s'écrouler en avant.

– J'ai appris que vous allez avoir une petite nouvelle dans votre classe. Je suis venu jeter un petit coup d'œil. Vous me la montrez, dites ? Il paraît qu'elle a l'air plutôt spéciale.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent en même temps, silencieux. Lavi fut le premier à répondre :

– De quoi tu causes ? On ne sait pas encore à quoi le nouveau ressemble.

– Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Elle est déjà arrivée.

– « Elle » ?

– Ouaip. C'est une fille.

Le cœur du rouquin rata un battement. Rien que d'imaginer une nouvelle demoiselle tout fraîche et pas encore souillée par l'atmosphère masculine en majorité dans ce lycée le rendait tout excité. Allen lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais avant de soupirer. Ça y est. Il avait déjà mordu à l'hameçon…

– Des gens l'ont vu se balader dans le lycée tout à l'heure. Rah ! J'aurais aimé être là !

– On la verra en classe de toute façon, trancha Allen, on te la présentera plus tard si tu veux. Pour l'instant retourne en cours ou tu vas encore te taper des devoirs supplémentaires pour être arrivé en retard.

– Pff. T'es pas drôle, fit Narain tout en obéissant sagement malgré tout. Vous avez intérêt à me la présenter, hein ! C'est une promesse, OK les gars ? Bye ~~

Lavi et Allen le regardèrent disparaître derrière la masse d'élèves avant de reprendre leur chemin en direction de leur salle de classe. Lavi était encore sur un petit nuage à essayer d'imaginer la petite nouvelle tandis que l'albinos ne s'en préoccupait guère. C'était à se demander si les nouveaux transférés étaient des sortes de divinités scolaires ou un truc du genre…

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout les élèves de la classe étaient à leur place, droit comme un i et silencieux comme des tombes. Le professeur à son bureau les regardaient fixement, attendant une sorte de mouvement ou de signal qui les rendrait tout à coup plus agités, mais rien. Et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. L'information d'une nouvelle élève avait déjà dû faire le tour du lycée. La vache ! À croire que les jeunes étaient encore meilleurs que des agents de la C.I.A. !

– Bien, commença la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur la table, avant de commencer j'aimerais vous annoncer qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui nous aurons une élève transférée dans votre classe.

Toujours aucun bruit. Par contre, les visages s'étaient écarquillés et leurs yeux étaient encore plus grands qu'auparavant. On pouvait sentir toute la tension de la salle se regrouper, à en devenir presque étouffant. Allez, plus vite elle en aura fini avec ça et plus vite ils pourront se calmer et passer au cours.

– Tu peux entrer maintenant, dit la professeure en direction de la porte.

Tous les regards suivirent alors le mouvement d'une fine silhouette qui s'introduit dans la classe d'un pas gracieux et sans bruit. Allen, qui n'y prêtait pas attention jusque-là se décida quand même à jeter un coup d'œil à cette fameuse nouvelle élève. Il se figea.

Elle avait la peau clair, des yeux bleus sombres et des cheveux de la même couleur qui partaient en pointe autour de sa tête. Ça pouvait paraître frivole et désordonné, mais plus on l'observait, et plus on trouvait que cette coiffure avait de l'allure et de l'élégance. Un sourire chaleureux apparut au coin de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'adressa à toute la classe :

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Road Kamelot. Ravie de vous rencontrer ! J'espère pouvoir m'amuser avec tout le monde cette année.

Un clin d'œil marqua la fin de sa phrase. Et ce fut le coup de trop. Le cœur de tous les garçons de la salle -hormis Allen- s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Leurs yeux autrefois normaux s'étaient formés en cœur qui sortaient de leur orbite. Leurs joues étaient aussi rouges que du piment. Lavi avait été le premier à succomber.

– On va avoir… une beauté pareille… jusqu'à la fin de l'année… ?

– … Lavi ?

– Impossible, non… je mourrai bien avant… Ô Seigneur, je remets mon âme entre tes mains…

Et voilà qu'il commençait à prier maintenant ! Ça partait beaucoup trop loin ! Avoir cette jeune fille dans leur classe n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en fin de compte…

La professeure frappa dans ses mains pour tenter de calmer les jeunes mâles en manque d'affection et reporta son attention sur la dénommé Road.

– Bien, ne fais pas attention à cette bande d'imbéciles. Tu peux aller t'asseoir où tu veux. À côté d'une _fille_ serait plus judicieux mais fait comme bon te semble.

– Oui madame !

Sans cesser de sourire, elle s'avança dans l'une des rangées et passa à travers les tables où tous les yeux l'observaient jusqu'au bout. Ses prunelles restèrent rivées sur son objectif jusqu'à la toute fin, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'arrive à destination devant lui. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva la tête qu'il découvrit la jeune brunette debout devant sa table. Allen écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la soudaine apparition de Road en face de lui.

Cette dernière se tourna vers Lavi, son sourire toujours présent mais son regard devenu tout à coup plus… tranchant ?

– Pousse-toi. J'aimerais m'asseoir ici.

Le borgne qui ne faisait attention qu'à la douce voix angélique de la nouvelle sourit d'un air béat avant de hocher vivement la tête comme un gentil toutou obéissant.

– Bien sûr !

Il se leva et prit la table juste derrière celle d'Allen sans arrêter de fixer Road devant lui.

– Mais… qu'est-ce que… ?!

L'albinos n'avait plus les mots pour décrire à quel point il ne saisissait pas la situation. Qui c'était ? Pourquoi a-t-elle voulu se mettre ici ? Pourquoi ce crétin d'imbécile de Lavi lui obéissait aussi sagement alors qu'il était le premier à faire son caprice pour rester aux côtés d'Allen coûte que coûte ?!

Road s'installa à sa place et se tourna aussitôt vers Allen.

– Salut ~

– … B-Bon… Bonjour ?

– Merci pour tout à l'heure ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

– … Eh ?

– Tu as combattu ces brutes sans hésiter pour venir me sauver. Je t'en suis beaucoup reconnaissante.

Si Allen était perdu au début, là c'était le néant total. De quoi parlait-elle à la fin !? … Ah. Avait-elle parlé de ''brutes'' ? Les seules brutes qu'il connaissait ici étaient… Ah mais oui ! Bien sûr, il s'agissait de Chaoji et sa bande ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Road était la jeune fille qu'il avait sauvé ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas reconnue plus tôt !

– C'était donc toi ? Je vois… j'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop effrayé.

Elle secoua la tête négativement avant de venir entourer ses bras autour du sien, le prenant par surprise et faisant tiquer tous les garçons des alentours qui regardaient la scène.

– Tout allait bien puisque tu étais là !

– V-Vraiment… ? Haha…

Il essaya tant bien que mal de se dégager mais il semblerait que ce soit impossible. Il était mal. Actuellement, des milliers de regards aiguisés le plantaient de toute part dans son corps. Même Lavi derrière lui émettait une aura meurtrière… Non, vraiment. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Il soupira, impuissant. La fin de journée risquait d'être longue.

* * *

Et pour être longue, ça, elle le fut. Après la classe, Road n'avait pas cessé de le suivre partout où il allait, lui agrippant le bras fermement pour ne pas le laisser s'éloigner d'elle. Lavi était toujours aussi envieux à mort envers son ami, mais ça lui permettait en même temps de rester près de la jolie demoiselle, même si celle-ci passait son temps à l'ignorer ou le pousser plus loin.

Le pire était quand même les tentatives d'assassinat visuelles de ses autres camarades de classe, aussi bien les garçons que les filles, qui n'avaient même pas pu avoir l'occasion d'aborder leur nouvel objet de convoitise par "sa faute"…

– Mec, t'aurais pu me dire que vous vous étiez déjà rencontré ! Depuis quand tu me fais des cachotteries ? Tu voulais la garder pour toi tout seul, pas vrai ?!

– Je te le répète pour la centième fois : Je n'avais aucune idée qu'il s'agissait de Road ! Et tout ce que j'ai fait était de mettre une petit raclée à Chaoji, rien de plus.

– Ouais, bah en attendant ça a l'air de l'avoir drôlement impressionnée. Elle n'a plus que toi dans sa tête. Merci beaucoup !

Allen se mit à grogner en se retenant de ne pas étriper son ami. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être têtu parfois ! Il se décida à l'ignorer en continuant son chemin jusqu'à chez lui. Étonnamment de la part du rouquin, il le suivit malgré qu'il soit encore fâché. À moins qu'il tentait encore de percer le secret d'Allen concernant la façon dont il avait ''mis le grappin'' sur la nouvelle élève.

– Je suis arrivé. À demain abruti.

– La ferme, bouda Lavi en le regardant ouvrir la porte du rez-de-chaussé. Hé ! Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Tu verras, un jour ou l'autre elle finira par changer d'avis !

Il lui sortit une grimace en tirant la langue avant de se mettre à courir dans la direction opposée. Allen resta dubitatif un court moment, ne croyant pas au comportement du rouquin. Est-ce qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec un attardé mental durant tout ce temps ? Sans vraiment vouloir connaître la réponse, il se dirigea à son appartement et ouvrit la porte… pour tomber sur un jeune asiatique assis en plein milieu du salon, toujours torse nu, et dans une position similaire à celle d'un moine.

– Tu rentres enfin ? fit le vampire sans bouger.

Évidemment, Kanda n'avait pas prêté attention à ses menaces et était resté dans son appartement probablement toute la journée. Les vampires n'étaient donc pas actifs uniquement la nuit ? Il aurait pu faire une exception…

Allen balança son sac sur le fauteuil et s'y affala en même temps, soufflant de fatigue.

– Je t'avais pas dit de dégager ?

– Ce Lavi était encore ici, pas vrai ?

– Hé, tu m'écoutes ?!

– Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce type.

L'albinos s'énerva mais finit rapidement par se calmer. Rien à faire. Parler avec cet idiot n'était qu'une perte de temps. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au vampire en train de méditer tranquillement dans le salon. Mais à peine fermait-il les yeux qu'il revoyait les images de cette nouvelle élève qui le collait sans cesse, provoquant une vague de rage parmi la population de sa classe.

– Rah bordel… peut-être que je devrais tout quitter et tout recommencer encore une fois, loin d'ici…

Ouais, des vacances infinies…. Ce serait le rêve. Surtout dans sa situation actuelle. La voix de Kanda le ramena à la réalité :

– Je pourrais te l'accorder si tu le désirais.

– Hein ? Toi ? Haha, me fais pas rire.

– Je ne plaisantes pas. Je suis un vampire, l'argent et le temps n'est pas ce qu'il manque.

– Ah oui, évidemment, grinça Allen. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne partirais pas maintenant ? tenta l'albinos d'un air sarcastique.

– Je ne le ferai que si tu es décidé à m'accompagner.

– Quoi, tu serais prêt à sacrifier une vie de rêve juste à cause de moi ? T'es malade.

– C'est pourtant évident. J'ai peut-être du temps et de l'argent, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tout ce que je souhaite est en ma posséssion.

Allen fronça les sourcils.

– Oh ? Il te manquerait donc quelque chose ? Je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

Kanda ne répondit pas tout de suite. Et alors que le blandinet essayait de trouver la réponse dans sa tête, il sentit le canapé se creuser à côté de lui, ainsi qu'une présence se faire de plus en plus pesante devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit alors le brun installé devant lui, un genou posé vers sa cuisse gauche et ses bras tendus appuyés sur le dossier à côté de sa tête.

Les orbes bleus profonds le scrutaient en silence tandis qu'Allen restait sans voix. Il n'avait même pas entendu le vampire se déplacer jusqu'à lui. Était-il épuisé à ce point ? Non, ce n'était pas le moment de s'en inquiéter. Pour l'instant il devait trouver de quoi attirer l'attention de Kanda pour pouvoir se sortir de là avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit de louche…

– Ce qui me manquerait… commença le brun sans le quitter des yeux.

L'albinos déglutit. Son visage était de plus en plus proche. Et impossible de reculer. Mais le véritable problème venait de lui. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et pourtant il n'arrivait même pas à bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il était beaucoup trop absorbé par les prunelles de Kanda qui le déstabilisaient. Est-ce que c'était encore un don de cet enfoiré ou… était-ce juste lui qui était totalement charmé par ces yeux si captivants… ?

– … est juste devant moi, finit Kanda avant de rompre complètement la distance entre eux deux.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant de se toucher sans hésitation. Ce fut comme un déclic pour Allen qui s'était finalement tendu avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Mais là encore, il ne parvenait pas à faire le moindre mouvement. La bouche du japonais contre la sienne était plus que perturbant. Il sentait une faible vague de chaleur le prendre dans l'estomac.

Il restèrent un moment ainsi avant que la langue de Kanda ne vienne tracer une ligne entre les lèvres de l'albinos qui ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance. Elles s'entre-ouvrirent tout doucement sous l'appui du muscle humide et le laissèrent entrer malgré une petite hésitation de la part du jeune garçon. Non, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas arriver. Allen n'aurait jamais laissé une chose pareille se passer… n'est-ce pas… ?

Et alors qu'il était encore sous le choc envers lui-même, le vampire prit les devants. Le baiser qui se voulait tendre et lent au début commençait maintenant à prendre plus d'ampleur. Sa langue rencontra celle d'Allen qui se crispa légèrement au contact des deux muscles dans sa cavité. Un faible gémissement sortit de sa bouche inconsciemment. Quand il s'en aperçut, il se décida enfin à se reprendre avant que ça ne dégénère et commença finalement à gigoter en tentant d'éloigner Kanda. Celui-ci bloqua alors ses mouvements, agrippant ses mains dans la sienne fermement.

Leur bouche était toujours reliée, mélangeant leur souffle et leur salive.

– .. Ngh ! Mmh…

L'appel d'air se fit d'abord chez Allen qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'essayer de suivre le rythme de la langue de Kanda qui ne lâchait pas la sienne. Une main passa dans ses cheveux, le ramenant encore plus près qu'il ne l'était déjà. La chaleur dans son estomac commençait à se former plus intensément au bas de son ventre. Son corps devenait de plus en plus faible, devenant plus accroc au baiser au fur et à mesure que le japonais continuait.

– Ah… ! Kan-… hmph !

Allen avait l'impression de ne plus avoir les pieds sur Terre. Oui, voilà. Il flottait, entraîné par Kanda qui l'emmenait de plus en plus haut, comme sur un petit nuage qui continuait jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la fin des cieux encrée d'une lumière si vive qu'on en voyait pas le bout.

Ce n'est que quand il sentit l'effervescence soudaine qui le prit à la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie qu'il sortit de sa transe, ouvrant grand les yeux. Ses forces revinrent alors et l'albinos les regroupa pour venir séparer leurs lèvres et leur corps au passage.

– Ahh.. ahh…

Si son souffle était haletant, celui de Kanda paraissait au contraire parfaitement calme. _Foutus vampires, eux et leur énergie inépuisable !_ maudit Allen intérieurement, ne pouvant malheureusement pas en placer une à cause de ses halètements. Leurs yeux se fixèrent l'un et l'autre de longues secondes avant qu'Allen ne se relève et se mette à foncer en direction de sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Là, il s'y adossa et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

Impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été attiré par ce stupide pervers… Il avait dû rêver, non ? Oui, la fatigue doit sûrement lui jouer des tours et lui donner quelques petite hallucinations passagères, rien de plus…

Son regard se porta vers la bosse de son pantalon qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller. Il avait beau se dire que tout n'était qu'une illusion... son érection, elle, était bien réelle.

Une seule pensée l'atteignit à cet instant précis :

– Je suis foutu.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

 _Alors alors alors ? *sourire sadique*_

 _ **Heavenly's** : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre aura compensé la tragédie du précédent... ;)_

 _ **Arya39** : Contente que ça t'aie plu ! J'ai été voir ton OS (bon tu le sais sans doute déjà puisque je t'ai laissé une review xD) il était pas mal ! D'ailleurs j'aurai bien voulu venir à l'anniv de Luffy moi aussi... Tu m'invites la prochaine fois ? :D Sinon concernant Tyki, il n'est pas présent à ce chapitre mais ne t'en fais pas, il sera bien obligé de se montrer un moment ou un autre ! Nyark ~ _

_**Metsi** : Bon, c'était pas une vraie review mais tant pis xD Vive l'asolutisme crabique ! _

* * *

_Merci aux lecteurs et followers, et je serai honnorée de croiser de nouveaux reviewers !_

 _Review please... ? T-T_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey, vous êtes toujours là ?**_

 _J'ai décidé de publier le dernier chapitre à jour tout de suite, puisqu'il n'y aura pas d'autres chapitres avant un petit moment. Je suis assez débordée et je bosse déjà sur mes fics principales alors ça va ralentir un peu celle-ci. Désolée..._

 _En espérant que vous continuerez à apprécier !_

* * *

 _ **Le Rite du Sang - chapitre 6**_

 **.**

 **.**

– Je veux des vacances…

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours matinaux venait de retentir à travers les couloirs. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés dans un boucan infernal, déjà prêts à aller se remplir la panse. Le lycée tout entier autrefois silencieux s'était transformé en foire en à peine quelques secondes. Seul un jeune albinos à tête de zombie restait affalé sur sa table, menton en avant, marmonnant des plaintes et des incantations maudites envers la vie et le sommeil.

Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause de cette histoire de squatteur de vampire asiatique et ce… truc… qui s'est produit juste après.. ''ça''. Cette sensation bizarre et plaisante à la fois qui avait failli lui faire perdre contrôle de son esprit juste un instant… Et tout ça juste à cause de… d'un… d'un baiser… !

– Laissez-moi mourir… Enterrez-moi vivant quelque part, loin de ce pays pourri où les problèmes viennent me rendre visite en groupe comme une réunion de famille…

– Pourquoi t'es aussi suicidaire dès le matin, Allen ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir ?

– …

Cette question eut pour don de le renvoyer dans ses souvenirs désagréables, rendant la pauvre victime zombifiée encore plus dépressive. Il grimaça, lâchant un énorme soupir de désespoir digne de quelqu'un qui avait abandonné tout espoir de vivre.

– Tu sais, on dirait moi quand le vieux Panda veut me faire apprendre par cœur d'anciennes formules ancestrales vieilles de mille ans en m'assurant que c'est pour le bien de ma culture générale…

– Il a toujours pas abandonné ?

Lavi se retrouva à faire la même expression que son camarade, donnant déjà à celui-ci une vague idée de la réponse.

– C'est devenu pire qu'avant. Chaque fois que je me désiste ou que je retiens mal, il prolonge mes heures de méditation forcée dans des positions INFERNALES !

– Je compatis…

Les deux garçons soupirèrent en chœur, se retrouvant finalement sur la même longueur d'onde. La jeune fille assise à côté d'Allen qui venait de finir de ranger ses affaires se tourna vers ses voisins (ou plutôt, son voisin) :

– Allen, on va manger ?

Elle eut en réponse un marmonnement inaudible de la part du blandinet, encore avachi sur ses affaires à moitié rangées. Et sans attendre de traduction, elle balança le reste de ses affaires dans son sac et tira Allen sans ménagement qui faillit se ratatiner sur la table d'en face. Lavi profita de ce moment pour se sortir de son état dépressif et de suivre les deux autres dans leur course. Il n'allait tout de même pas rester derrière alors que la nouvelle allait rester seule avec Allen !

L'albinos jeta un coup d'œil à la fillette qui le traînait sans effort à travers les derniers élèves sortis de classe. Ses manières complètement frivoles et son humeur qui ne manquait jamais d'être jovial l'intriguaient. Road était pourtant comme n'importe quelle fille et profitait probablement juste de son adolescence et sa scolarité dans cette école, mais Allen avait une sorte de malaise avec elle.

Sa façon d'être toujours en train de sourire comme si rien ne l'atteignait était quelque chose qui le perturbait même plus que ses approches désinvoltes à son égard. Cet étrange fait avait tendance à le rendre involontairement suspicieux envers elle, alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant rien de mauvais la concernant. Peut-être qu'elle cachait quelque chose ? Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Quelle était cette sensation bizarre qui cogitait au fond de lui à chaque fois que son regard bleu sombre croisait ses prunelles brumeuses avec cet air de satisfaction ?

– C'est ce qu'on appelle… l'e-xci-ta-tion.

Allen tressaillit violemment à cette réponse dont il ne s'attendait pas du tout. Lui et le rouquin étaient en train d'attendre à la sortie des toilettes après s'être enfin rempli le ventre. Pendant que leur nouvelle amie faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire, l'albinos ne savait pas quelle conversation lancer pour faire passer le temps, alors il avait commencé à exprimer ses impressions vis-à-vis de Road, mais il oubliait que son interlocuteur était un jeune obsédé répondant au nom de Lavi…

– Répond-moi sérieusement !

– Mais je te réponds sérieusement, Allen ! Ce que tu ressens n'est rien d'autre que de l'excitation ! Regarde, tu n'arrêtes pas de l'observer, tu la trouves mystérieuse et tu ne peux plus la sortir de tes pensées… c'est ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre ! Tu commences à avoir envie d'elle !

– C'est n'importe quoi ! Si j'étais amoureux je le saurais !

Un petit sourire sournois parcourut les lèvres du borgne. Il haussa les épaules :

– Aaah… l'amour, Allen, est connu pour être le plus imprévisible des fléaux. Rien ne peut prévoir son arrivée, tout comme l'identité de ses futurs victimes. Il peut revenir comme il peut repartir et il n'existe aucun remède contre cette maladie.

– Mais puisque je te dis que-

– Tu as de la chance que ce soit tombé sur une frêle et magnifique jeune fille… ça aurait pu tomber sur un vieux pervers qui transpire à chaque bouffée d'air, vivant parmi les poubelles qui envahissent son salon et n'ayant pas bougé de devant sa télé depuis deux ou trois siècles…

Allen leva les yeux au ciel.

– Je ne vois pas comment je serais tombé amoureux d'un type qui n'est même pas sorti de chez lui depuis ma naissance…

– Tout peux arriver, je te dis ! Bref, arrête de te tracasser et accepte calmement tes sentiments si tu ne veux pas ressembler à l'un de ces personnages naïf de ces séries télévisées qui ne sait même pas ce que veut dire ''tomber amoureux'' et qui est incapable de voir la réalité en face une fois qu'ils sont plongés dedans !

Allen resta complètement blasé le long de la scène théâtrale de son camarade qui espérait pouvoir avoir enfin une réaction de la part de son ami. Mais l'effet contraire dessiné sur le visage stoïque de celui-ci le fit soupirer d'exaspération. Il empoigna l'épaule du blandinet et se rapprocha subtilement.

– Je te conseille de te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas qu'un valeureux rival ne te la pique… Et sache que je n'abandonnerai pas si facilement non plus !

– Arrête ça, je n'ai pas ce genre de sentiment envers Road. Et d'ailleurs, je croyais que seules les grosses poitrines et les femmes d'âge mûr t'intéressaient ?

– Voyons Allen ! J'aime toute sorte de femme, peu importe leurs poitrines ou leur âge tant qu'elles sont mignonnes ! Et puis Road-chan est encore en pleine croissance. D'ici là ça aura superbement bien poussé, tu ne crois pas… ? termina le rouquin dans un clin d'œil entendu.

– LAVI !

– Quelle taille fait-elle actuellement, d'après toi ? Mmmh, je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer comme ça… il faudrait peut-être lui demander…

– Je fais du 95 A.

– Ha ! C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Même si j'aurais voulu que ce soit un peu plus…

Il s'arrêta. En jetant un coup d'œil à Allen, il remarqua que ce dernier s'était figé, pointant son doigt en direction d'où provenait la voix. Même sans avoir regardé, il s'était déjà figuré la personne qui venait de répondre. Et comme il l'avait craint, il s'agissait de la concernée elle-même qui le regardait d'un air naturellement neutre, mains sur ses hanches.

– R-Road ?! s'exclama Lavi. Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ?

– Je viens de sortir des toilettes, pourquoi ?

Allen s'était aussi mis à paniquer :

– Tu es sortie depuis combien de temps… ?

La jeune fille toucha son menton de son index, faisant mine de réfléchir deux secondes.

– Mmm… depuis ''Voyons Allen, j'aime toute sorte de femmes peu importe leur poitrine…'' ?

Si l'albinos paraissait soulagé de son côté, ça ne valait pas du tout pour le borgne qui se statufia sur place. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de montrer son côté pervers (parce qu'il l'assumait pleinement) à la jeune fille sur qui il avait craqué quelques jours auparavant ! Il venait de réduire considérablement ses chances avec elle ! Il fallait qu'il essaye de se rattraper…

– Ne-Ne t'en fais pas Road-chan ! Je t'aimerai toujours, même si tu es destinée à devenir un éternel bonnet A !

… Personne ne put louper la main d'Allen se plaquer sur son propre visage dans un bruit sec retentissant aux alentours.

Bref, dix secondes plus tard, Road était encore en train de tirer sa pauvre victime à travers les couloirs en riant, laissant derrière eux un Lavi dont la tête était sauvagement enfoncée dans le mur, sanguinolent de partout sans qu'aucun des élèves de passage n'osent lever le petit doigt pour le tirer de là…

.

* * *

Allen rentra exténué de sa journée à courir partout ici et là dans l'école avec une jeune adolescente capricieuse agrippée à son bras comme une sorte de Koala humain. Il avait encore une sensation de lourdeur dans son membre gauche, comme si Road était toujours là. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne prit pas la peine de retirer ses chaussures et ignora même la présence humaine dans son canapé, traçant son chemin directement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Là, il balança son sac dans un coin de la pièce et il se jeta sur son matelas avec la grâce d'une enclume, la tête dans le coussin. Il avait bien besoin de repos. Il n'allait pas continuer à survivre s'il continuait à survoler ses heures de sommeil à cause d'un crétin de surnaturel qui s'incrustait sans cesse dans son appartement.

Il le chassa de ses pensées et se concentra sur sa fatigue, de sorte qu'il puisse reposer dans les bras de Morphée le plus rapidement possible. Il allait y parvenir lorsqu'une odeur nauséabonde de toxines mentholées pénétra dans ses narines, lui ouvrant les yeux d'un seul coup. Il se redressa aussitôt, alerté :

– Cette odeur… ne me dites pas que cet enfoiré à crocs a fumé dans mon appartement ?!

Alors là, c'était le comble ! Il ne supportait déjà pas sa présence intrusive qu'il était forcé d'accepter, mais en plus il devrait le laisser fumer chez lui et infester toutes les pièces de fumée ignoble et désagréable ? Jamais de la vie !

– Comment peux-tu croire un seul instant que je puisse fumer de telles conneries ?

La voix du concerné résonna dans la chambre, surprenant Allen qui se reprit rapidement. Il le fusilla du regard, le doigt pointé droit sur lui :

– Alors explique-moi, humble connard, qui d'autre que toi a pu infester mon appart' de tabac pendant mon absence ?

Kanda haussa un sourcils, se redressant légèrement de sa position assise sur le bureau du blandinet. Gardant les bras croisés, il prit un air étonné :

– Quoi, tu ne l'as pas vu en passant dans le salon ?

– Qui ça ?

Puis l'asiatique comprit. Comme à son habitude, Allen a dû rentrer fatigué et ronchon, traînant des pieds lentement sans faire attention à ce qui l'entourait (ou prenant soin de l'ignorer royalement dans le cas de Kanda) et se précipiter dans sa chambre pour décompresser en se reposant un moment avant le dîner.

Quant à Allen, une lumière s'alluma au fond de lui également. En se remémorant son entrée dans l'appartement, il avait remarqué la présence de quelqu'un dans son canapé qui ne semblait pas faire attention à lui. L'image de Kanda était alors tout de suite apparue dans son esprit sans poser de questions. Qui d'autre pouvait se trouver là à part ce type de toute façon ? Pourtant, Kanda était dans sa chambre, et non dans le salon.

Et peu importe ses pouvoirs de vampire, il n'aurait pas pu se téléporter du canapé jusqu'à son bureau sans un bruit, sachant que la porte était fermée. À moins que ce connard ait un don de passe-muraille ?

– Qui est…

Soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Sa bouche forma un O parfait avant que l'adolescent ne se mette à sprinter en direction de la pièce principale. En effet, qui pouvait se trouver chez lui à part Kanda ? Qui, pouvait, en plus de s'incruster dans sa propriété et de ne pas l'avertir de sa présence, fumer comme un pompier en envahissant les pièces de nuage de tabac sans même se soucier de son avis ou de ses principes ?

Il y avait bien une personne capable de faire ça. Une seule et unique personne dont l'albinos priait chaque jour pour ne pas avoir à revoir sa sale tronche de dragueur libertin qui faisait tout ce que bon lui semblait sans aucun état d'âme…

Il s'arrêta devant son fauteuil, pâle comme un linge et transpirant comme jamais, plus à cause de ses craintes que de sa petite course de quelques mètres.

– Cross…

L'interpellé leva les yeux du journal qu'il avait trouvé devant le palier voisin, recrachant au passage tout un nuage toxique de la cigarette qu'il avait en bouche. Il soupira et vint écraser sa clope sur la table basse, faute de cendrier.

– Comme toujours, t'es vraiment long à la détente stupide apprenti. Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler ''Maître.''

Le choc était facilement lisible sur le visage dudit apprenti. Un choc mélangé à de la terreur, elle-même mélangée à de l'irritation. Ce triangle de sentiments s'enchaînaient à la suite dans le cerveau d'Allen, le mettant en mode blocage. Pendant qu'il était en plein paramétrage mental, Kanda apparut derrière lui en faisant face à l'adulte dont la longue chevelure rouge cachait presque toute la partie droite de son visage, le reste étant dissimulé sous un demi-masque blanc.

– Vous aviez raison quand vous disiez qu'il était lent d'esprit.

– N'est-ce pas ?

– C'était pareil lors de notre première rencontre. Et les suivantes aussi, d'ailleurs.

– Ce gamin est un bon à rien. N'espère même pas en tirer quelque chose, et je parle en connaissance de cause.

Allen choisit ce moment pour revenir à la réalité. Il avait parfaitement pris conscience que ces deux énergumènes avaient profité de son moment « d'absence » pour parler de lui ouvertement, et ça il n'allait pas l'accepter. D'abord, il devait engueuler l'adulte à lunettes un peu trop fier au goût de l'adolescent :

– Cross ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon appartement nom de Dieu ?! Tu ne sais pas qu'il faut prévenir quand tu t'apprêtes à t'incruster chez quelqu'un ? Et puis tu pourrais aller fumer ailleurs que sur mon canapé bordel de merde ! Ou au moins ouvrir la fenêtre ! Tu sais ouvrir une fenêtre non ?! Et d'abord, pourquoi t'es là, hein ? Je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que tu ne me reverrai plus jamais le jour où tu m'as foutu dehors pour la soi-disant bonne raison que ''je devais apprendre à vivre par moi-même'' et donc me débrouiller seul dans une ville inconnue remplies de gangsters et en plein hivers !

Il s'arrêta, non pas par manque de critiques (parce que s'il devait faire toute une liste il était loin, TRÈS LOIN d'avoir fini) mais par manque de souffle. Reprenant sa respiration, il se pencha en avant, les mains sur les cuisses. Oui, déblatérer tous les défauts de son tuteur était encore plus intensif qu'un marathon, sachez-le.

Voyant une opportunité d'en placer une, Cross profita de la pause de son ancien apprenti pour ouvrir la bouche.

– Premièrement, appelle-moi Maître. Deuxièmement, je n'ai aucune obligation à prévenir qui que ce soit lorsque je rend visite à quelqu'un, en particulier si c'est toi. Troisièmement je fume si je veux, où je veux, quand je veux. Quatrièmement, je t'ai jeté dehors pour ton bien. Je voulais pas d'un gamin capricieux qui s'accroche à moi comme un bon à rien chaque fois qu'un problème se pointait, alors je me suis débarrassé de toi.

« Donc c'était pas pour mon bien, mais pour le tien… ?! » voulut s'écrier Allen qui ne pouvait toujours pas reprendre la parole.

– Ensuite, cinquièmement, qui devrait être quatrièmement mais comme je l'ai sauté il est devenu cinquièmement, si je suis là…

Il glissa sa deuxième cigarette entre ses lèvres le temps de reprendre une latte de tabac avant de venir planter un regard sérieux dans les yeux du jeune garçon sur ses gardes. Cross Marian jeta un coup d'œil à Kanda avant de revenir sur Allen.

– C'est parce qu'il faut que tu dégages.

– …

Incrédulité, incompréhension, complètement sans voix. Telles étaient les expression maintenant plaquées sur le visage du blandinet qui reste une seconde fois bloqué devant son tuteur. Il serra les poings, sentant la colère monter.

– Je m'en doutais… Vous êtes venu vous foutre de moi, c'est ça ? Me jeter dans la rue n'a pas été suffisant, il faut aussi que vous veniez me virer du seul toit qu'il me reste et faire comme bon vous semble ?!

– Écoute, sale gosse...

– Allez vous faire foutre ! Il est hors de question de quitter cet endroit, et il est encore plus hors de question que j'aille vous suivre je-ne-sais-où dans quel patelin du Monde ! J'ai fini de traîner dans chaque endroit louches par votre faute ! Je suis très bien ici !

– Allen…

– Y a pas moyen que je vous suive, cette fois. Quoi que vous direz, je n'irais nulle part !

– Allen !

– Et si c'est un larbin que vous cherchez, eh bien sachez qu'il n'y a pas marqué ''service public'' sur mon front, et encore moins pour quelqu'un comme vous ! Alors maintenant-

– Ils t'ont retrouvé.

Allen allait encore ouvrir la bouche lorsque la dernière phrase de Cross vint le frapper comme un coup de poing. Son visage se défigura, laissant place à une expression hébétée suivie d'un minuscule frisson qui s'apprêtait à remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce fut la prochaine réplique répétée de l'adulte qui entama l'ascension du frissons jusqu'à sa nuque :

– Les Chasseurs de l'Ordre Noire t'ont retrouvé.

 _._

 _._

 _À suivre..._

* * *

 _Pwapwapwaaaaa ! Chapitre court mais il tient la route..._

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! Pour ceux qui se le demandent, je compte finir cette histoire en 10 chapitres maximum environs. Merci aux followers et aux lecteurs. Vous êtes les meilleurs ! *-*_

 _Bonne chance pour ceux qui ont les examens, et bonnes vacances en avance ! ~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Vous êtes toujours là ? Good ! Je dépose cet humble chapitre en espérant que ça vous plaira... *part en courant*_

 _Warning : NotSafeForWork. Lemon !_

* * *

 ** _Le rite du Sang - Chapitre 7_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **« Les Chasseurs de l'Ordre Noir t'ont retrouvé. »**_

Le silence du moment s'éternisa dans une tension plus que pesante. Allen était resté muet, Kanda s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil à la mention de l'organisation religieuse anti-vampires. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien, cette organisation regroupe à elle-même les meilleurs hommes aptes à traquer les suceurs de sang les plus dangereux, ainsi que le créateur de ces horreurs ramenées de peu à la vie dans le but de faire couler le sang…

– Tu plaisantes…

– Pas le moins du monde, crétin.

– Mais tu m'avais dit… tu m'avais dit qu'il ne sauraient rien de moi tant que-

– Tant que tu restais en retrait jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, tu n'aurais rien à craindre. Seulement… un problème survenu par hasard les a menés jusqu'à toi.

Les yeux d'Allen se dirigèrent vers son mentor qui, lui, dirigea le sien vers le deuxième vampire de la pièce.

– Dernièrement, ils ont remarqué l'étrange activité de leurs pires ennemis qui soient dans le secteur. Tu vois de qui je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ?

D'abord interrogées, les prunelles du japonais s'écarquillèrent d'un coup.

– Ne me dis pas que…?!

Cross hocha la tête en silence, répondant à sa question incomplète d'un air grave. Seul Allen restait là à les regarder un par un en essayant de déchiffrer où ils voulaient en venir. Soupirant, l'homme aux longs cheveux carmins tourna sa tête vers le blandinet dont le regard réclamait des explications depuis le début.

– Je parle de cette famille apparue bien avant l'apparition de tous les autres vampires dans le monde. Ceux à cause de qui le mal est arrivé et persiste encore aujourd'hui à détruire la vie d'autrui. Également ceux responsables de la destruction de ton village natal et la mort de tes parents, Allen. Ce sont les Noah.

Un long frisson parcourut le corps d'Allen à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Des images remontèrent alors dans sa mémoire où le chaos et l'odeur de cendre emplissait ses narines. L'air devint tout à coup irrespirable pour le jeune garçon qui croyait revivre son traumatisme. Un regard doré apparut dans son esprit et un choc invisible lui noua l'estomac.

Ses genoux flanchèrent et il se retrouva au sol.

– Moyashi ! s'écria Kanda en se précipitant sur lui.

– Je ne t'en avais jamais parlé auparavant de peur que tu te fixes l'objectif suicidaire d'aller te venger. Mais maintenant que les choses se corsent, je me vois obligé de te dire la vérité.

– Les… Noah ? balbutia l'albinos en repensant aux orbes dorées peu avant son amnésie.

Un choc le traversa et son cœur se mit à doubler de vitesse. Kanda le maintint par les épaules alors qu'il se sentait tomber.

– Que viennent faire les Noah dans les parages ?! s'exclama l'asiatique en posant à nouveau son attention sur l'homme dans le canapé.

– Si seulement je le savais. Je pense néanmoins avoir une petite idée sur la question.

Et alors qu'il avait baissé les yeux, Kanda suivit son regard jusqu'au jeune homme à terre qu'il entourait de ses bras. Non, impossible… ! L'expression de Cross à ce moment n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Ce qui veut dire que ça s'annonçait très mal. Le vampire resserra son étreinte, totalement dépassé par les événements.

– Tu as compris maintenant, Allen ? reprit le rouquin. Tu ne dois pas rester ici. L'Ordre est sur tes traces et quel que soit leur but, je doute qu'ils veuillent discuter gentiment avec toi.

– Attend, attend… l'interrompit Kanda, les Noah n'ont rien à voir avec Allen, comment la Congrégation a pu remonter jusqu'à lui ?

Un deuxième soupir franchit les lèvres du chasseur. Il plongea la main à l'intérieur de son manteau tout en continuant :

– La présence des Noah était leur seule préoccupation jusqu'à ce qu'un détail particulier vienne perturber leur but initial…

Il sortit sa main de son vêtement, retirant par la même occasion une photographie qu'il balança à l'attention des deux garçons plus loin. L'image plastifiée glissa sur le sol et s'arrêta sous les yeux d'Allen et Kanda qui retinrent un hoquet de surprise.

Sur la photo se tenait une silhouette en panique face à des Akuma, son œil gauche coloré de noir tandis que son iris avait une teinte rouge sombre. C'était Allen, pris sur le fait par l'une des caméra de surveillance de son quartier que l'organisation avait probablement contrôlée suite à l'attaque de cette créature apparue par hasard.

– Exactement, lança Cross en lisant dans leurs pensées. Vous êtes mal barrés. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'ils prévoient de bouger, mais avec l'apparition d'un phénomène inconnu tel que toi, ils ne resteront pas assis sans rien faire. Tu comprends ?

– Mais… mais je…

– Arrête de parler et commence déjà par préparer tes affaires. Tu ne peux plus vivre ici.

Allen serra les poings. La situation venait de changer brusquement pour lui qui vivait sans problème jusqu'à la venue du vampire… Il avait déjà commencé à repartir à zéro, il était prêt à tracer son chemin sans regarder en arrière et même si sa particularité l'empêchait de vivre comme tout le monde, il pensait malgré tout avoir l'opportunité de regarder vers l'avant et faire sa vie comme bon lui semblait.

Alors pourquoi fallait-il que tout s'effondre d'un seul coup ? D'abord Kanda, puis les Akuma, ensuite les Noah… Rien que le nom sonnait comme un danger aux oreilles du blandinet. Puis les mots de son tuteur se répétèrent en boucle dans sa tête. Lui qui l'avait laissé tomber comme un chien, le voilà maintenant qui lui suggérait, pour ne pas dire forcer, à quitter sa maison et sa petite vie tranquille loin de ses cauchemars. La colère lui monta d'un coup et son regard noir se porta sur Cross Marian.

– Ha, tu crois que je vais t'écouter sagement comme un bon petit garçon obéissant ? Va mourir Cross ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour me dire de faire quoi que ce soit. Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, c'est bien ce que tu voulais non ?!

– … Allen.

– Non, ça suffit. J'en ai marre de t'entendre déblatérer des conneries alors que je sais que tu n'as strictement rien à foutre d'un gosse inutile comme moi. Comme tu peux le voir je vais parfaitement bien, et si ces crétins de la Congrégation me cherchent l'embrouille, ils verront de quel bois je me chauffe !

– Baka Moyashi, répliqua Kanda. Ce n'est pas une blague, l'Ordre n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade ! Tu-

– La ferme !

Il grinça des dents et se releva d'un coup, oubliant ses tremblements et ses vertiges qui disparurent aussitôt. Il était totalement secoué. Toutes ces nouvelles n'avaient fait qu'ajouter du poids sur tous les problèmes dont il était sujet dernièrement.

– Je te le répète : je ne bougerai pas.

Cette fois, Cross grinça des dents.

– Je te pensais stupide, sale môme, mais pas à ce point.

Le concerné tiqua. Il était habitué aux insultes de son tuteur mais étant donné la situation, sa colère ne fit qu'augmenter. Cross se releva d'un seul coup en se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas lourd.

– Très bien, fait ce que tu veux crétin d'apprenti. J'espère qu'ils t'attraperont et qu'ils t'ouvriront le ventre de mille façons possibles. Tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, et peut-être même ta bouche pour te répéter en boucle « mon maître avait raison. »

– La ferme !

– Je t'aurais prévenu.

– Pourquoi t'es toujours là ?

Agacé, l'adulte sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte tellement fort qu'elle manqua de se détacher du mur. Tout l'immeuble avait dû entendre… Allen lâcha une injure avant de retourner s'affaler dans le canapé. Seulement, l'odeur de tabac imprégnait tellement la pièce qu'il se releva aussitôt pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre la plus proche sans cesser d'insulter son « maître » parti depuis longtemps.

Kanda avait observé la scène avec incrédulité. Qui aurait cru qu'un maître et son élève avaient une relation aussi tendue… ? Il écouta Allen pester depuis la salle de bain où il s'était rendu trois seconde plus tôt pour prendre une douche et se calmer.

Dix minutes après, le voilà de retour dans sa chambre muni d'un simple short et d'une serviette autour des épaules. Il semblait avoir oublié la présence du vampire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier émette un raclement de gorge pour gagner son attention.

– Tu comptes vraiment rester ici avec tous les dangers qui te menacent ?

– Bien sûr que oui.

– … Stupide.

Allen se tourna brusquement vers Kanda d'un regard noir :

– J'ai passé ma vie à m'en reconstruire une, subissant chaque jour les entraînements et les brimades de ce satané Cross jusqu'à ce que je parvienne enfin à tourner le dos au passé ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à chérir que ma famille et ai enfin trouvé un but dans la vie ! Comment pourrais-je ignorer tous ça sans scrupules juste pour sauver ma misérable existence ?!

– Calme-toi.

– Que je me calme ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme après toutes ces conneries, hein !? Met-toi un peu à ma place bordel de mer-

Ses dernières paroles furent sceller par les lèvres de Kanda qui se heurtèrent aux siennes dans un assaut soudain. À peine Allen eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester que le muscle humide du vampire l'envahit sans crier gare.

– Mmmpf… !

L'odeur du brun l'imprégna de toute part et sa colère autrefois dominante laissa place à un sentiment d'apaisement qui grandit progressivement au fond de lui. Cet enfoiré à crocs savait bien s'y prendre on dirait. Un peu chamboulé, l'albinos recula de quelques pas en venant heurter ses jambes contre le bord de son lit.

Il entraîna Kanda dans sa chute sans que celui-ci n'interrompt le baiser de plus en plus fougueux. Il entama une dernière valse langoureuse contre la langue du blandinet et se sépara délicatement de lui, encore connecté à sa bouche par un minuscule filet de salive.

– Calmé ? demanda-t-il enfin.

– Ahh… O-Ouais… balbutia le plus jeune. Désolé.

Il se surprit lui-même à s'excuser alors qu'il aurait dû engueuler le vampire pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Mais étrangement, rien de ce qu'il venait de se passer l'avait révulsé. Au contraire même, c'était comme s'il en avait besoin. Il évita le regard du japonais.

– Je me suis comporté comme un idiot.

– En effet.

– Gh ! Encore une fois, désolé…

Il s'attendait à ce que le brun lui renvoie un second reproche et finisse par le relâcher, mais Kanda resta dans cette position et commença tout à coup à humer délicatement le cou du dominé, valant à ce dernier un frisson plutôt plaisant.

– Kanda… ?

Celui-ci fit glisser ses canines le long de sa peau tendue et Allen fut violemment pris d'un sentiment étrange. Son cerveau voulait que l'asiatique plante ses crocs dans sa chair. Il voulait qu'il se nourrisse de lui, s'imprègne de lui et ne se focalise que sur lui. Pourquoi était-il si désireux tout à coup ? Lui qui ne cherchait qu'à se débarrasser de ce foutu beau gosse de bête sauvage hier encore, le voilà qu'il s'accrochait maintenant à lui.

Est-ce qu'il s'était fait envoûté ?! Kanda avait dû lui faire quelque chose, il en était certain.

La minuscule lueur de lucidité encore enfouie au plus profond de son esprit lui permit de retrouver ses esprits avant que le pire n'arrive. Il s'écarta du brun, haletant, et se retrouva alors piégé dans les prunelles bleu sombre qui pénétrèrent son âme dès leur contact. Ses iris fendus exprimaient tout le désir dont l'asiatique était pris, et son regard fixe ne pouvait pas sembler plus impatient qu'à cet instant.

Trop tard. Allen était littéralement envoûté. Non pas à cause d'un éventuel don vampirique dont Kanda était probablement doté, non… envoûté par ce charme naturel qu'il dégageait et ces yeux si prenants que l'on pouvait presque se noyer à l'intérieur… Inconsciemment, Allen prit l'initiative cette fois.

Il se jeta sur les lèvres de Kanda en rapprochant leurs visages de ses mains et les deux ne perdirent pas de temps à lancer un petit duel de dominance, qu'Allen perdit très vite au passage. Il abandonna toute résistance et laissa faire son assaillant qui prit un malin plaisir à le voir se tortiller sous ses caresses hâtives.

– Aah, aahh.. !

La partie la plus sensible de son corps se faisait délicieusement molester, son dos se creusement au toucher expérimenté du japonais. Kanda s'amusait toujours à parcourir ses crocs contre son cou sans entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Il pouvait ainsi savourer l'impatience du blandinet qui devenait de plus en plus nerveux et réclamant. D'abord sous sa gorge, il descendit plus bas et atteignit son torse, puis l'une des tâches brune composant sa poitrine. La chaleur s'intensifia dans le bas-ventre de l'albinos alors que les crocs dangereux du vampire chatouillait son téton.

Allen étouffa un miaulement avec son bras qu'il plaqua sur son visage. Tout ceci allait beaucoup trop loin. Il fallait qu'il arrête ou il ne répondra plus de rien d'ici quelques instants… Malheureusement pour lui, c'était bien là le but du japonais qui accéléra aussitôt le mouvement.

– Eh… ?

Le peu de vêtement que portait Allen se fit balancer à l'autre bout de la chambre. On pouvait dire que Kanda ne manquait jamais de délicatesse… L'albinos retint un haussement de sourcil tandis que le brun passa à nouveau à l'attaque, de manière plus poussée cette fois. Prenant une fois de plus le contrôle de sa bouche, ses doigts autrefois sur sa virilité caressèrent son entrée non loin de là, le faisant tressaillir.

– Kan... non- !

Il grimaça à son contact, se crispant de partout. Cependant, ce sentiment de malaise disparut bien vite une fois qu'il s'habitua à cette intrusion. Un minuscule choc électrique lui traversa le corps dès lors que l'autre trouva le bon endroit à molester. Le bras d'Allen ne suffit plus cette fois à étouffer ses miaulements désespérés. Son corps brûlait, son souffle lui manquait et son érection délaissée le rendait dingue.

Le vampire remonta sur ses lèvres et les mordilla sans scrupules, son désir de possessivité se faisant de plus en plus grandissant. La peau bouillante du blandinet lui arracha un rictus tandis que ses doigts continuaient leur besogne.

Il effleura l'oreille du jeune homme, voulant le tourmenter encore un peu :

– Dis mon nom.

Son nom ? L'avait-il déjà entendu… ? Ah, maintenant qu'il le disait il lui semblait l'avoir appris peu après leur première rencontre. Bizarrement, il s'en souvenait encore. Allen attendit de reprendre le peu de souffle qu'il avait pour poser ses yeux brumeux et voilés de désir dans ceux de Kanda et de murmurer entre deux gémissements :

– Y-Yuu…

Déclic.

Quelque chose dans le vampire venait de lâcher. Quelque chose comme une sorte de self-control ou dans ce genre là qui venait littéralement de se briser. D'abord figé, Kanda finit par céder entièrement. Ses pulsions encore restreintes deux secondes plus tôt vinrent prendre le contrôle de ses gestes et il se retrouva dans l'hybride, lui soutirant au passage une plainte douloureuse. Il entra presque sans forcer, sa préparation précédente ayant facilité sa deuxième intrusion. Les cris plaintifs d'Allen ne l'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Un mécanisme inconnu dans l'esprit du vampire avait été enclenché sans retour en arrière possible. Ses crocs écorchaient cette fois la peau laiteuse du jeune homme, laissant des marques rouges vives presque violacées.

– Aaahgn… !

Mais pour Allen, la douleur s'estompait après chaque coup de rein de la part du japonais. Son rythme semblable à celui d'un battement de cœur donnait l'impression au blandinet que le vampire vivait en lui. Il faillit ricaner devant cette métaphore ridicule, jusqu'à ce qu'un énième coup vienne heurter le même endroit incroyable qu'avait trouvé Kanda cinq minutes plus tôt.

Il ne s'agissait plus de miaulement cette fois, mais de véritables hurlements de plaisirs qui déchirèrent la gorge de l'albinos. L'autre répondit à ces cris en rendant ses intrusions plus spontanées encore, incitant Allen à se noyer dans un brouillard de jouissance infinie. Il hoqueta.

– Ka… Kand-

– Mon nom Moyashi, coupa le brun d'une voix rauque.

Allen mit un moment à se rappeler du nom du vampire qu'il avait pourtant prononcé quelques minutes avant.

– Yuu… je- Aaah.. ! Je vais-

Kanda, qui jouait toujours avec ses crocs contre le cou du jeune homme, finit par les enfoncer dans sa chair sans attendre plus longtemps. La délicieuse substance rougeâtre coula abondamment au fond de sa gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il l'aspirait. Allen entendit le prédateur gémir pendant qu'il se nourrissait. Sa langue réclamait encore plus de sang que d'habitude, refermant sa prise sur le jeune hybride qu'il maintenait avec force.

Dans sa perdition, Allen se souvint d'une des nombreuses leçons bizarroïdes que lui avait donné Cross dans sa jeunesse…

 _« – Plus une personne laisse échapper ses émotions, plus son sang sera meilleur. Actuellement et depuis toujours le moyen le plus efficace approuvé par la plupart de ces saloperies à crocs reste... »_

Un autre cri franchit ses lèvres suite à une énième pénétration.

 _« L'orgasme. »_

– Aaahh ! Gh… Y-Yuu je… attend- !

La chaleur, la morsure, tout le reste… Allen se sentait proche de la limite. Non, en fait il y était déjà. Un rien le finirait sur-le-champ. Kanda se retira à temps avant d'engloutir toute l'hémoglobine du corps de l'adolescent. Ô gloire à ses nombreuses années d'exercices de contrôle de soi qui lui permettaient de résister à l'envie de sucer le pauvre hybride à sec ici et maintenant.

Il reporta son attention sur Allen dont la gorge s'asséchait au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Lui aussi se sentait partir d'un instant à l'autre. Et finalement, il lui suffit de trois élans supplémentaires avant de se raidir entièrement et de laisser un râle lui échapper en venant à l'intérieur du blandinet. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de faire de même tout en criant le nom du vampire.

Les deux restèrent immobiles un long moment le temps de reprendre leur souffle et leur énergie. Comme prévu, Allen fut le dernier à récupérer. Il était encore en train d'agoniser à moitié lorsque Kanda prit la parole :

– Enfuis-toi avec moi Moyashi.

– … Huh.

Le jeune homme essayait encore de prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer _chez lui_ et _dans son lit_ , et ce crétin parlait de s'enfuir avec lui ? Où ça ? Quand ? Comment ? Rah, il n'avait pas la force de réfléchir.

– Je saurai te protéger. Crois-moi, ces salauds ne poseront pas la main sur toi tant que je serai là.

– T'étais pas… censé être du côté de l'Ordre ?

Il se souvenait parfaitement des autres leçons de son imbécile de tuteur qui lui faisait apprendre des ouvrages par cœur en une nuit. L'un d'eux parlait justement de l'organisation de la Congrégation et son association avec les Sang-Pur dans le but d'exterminer l'existence abjecte des Akuma ainsi que son créateur. Par contre, il n'avait pas mentionné cette histoire de Noah avant aujourd'hui…

– Nous ne leur devons rien. Le pacte entre nos deux espèces de nous oblige pas à nous entendre, mais uniquement à coopérer.

– Tch… vous êtes comme chien et chats. Dire que je fais parti des deux clans en même temps… grommela Allen en se redressant.

Il remarqua alors les tâches blanchâtres parsemées sur son ventre, ainsi que les multiples marques de morsures ici et là de son torse à son cou… Il prit également conscience en bougeant de l'étrange sensation dégoulinante dans son postérieur et toute la scène lui revint comme un coup de poing. Il venait de coucher avec un vampire… pour la deuxième fois.

Et le pire cette fois-ci… était qu'il s'était montré PARFAITEMENT consentant, sans aucune technique de charme ou quoi que ce soit. Ou peut-être que le pire était qu'il avait littéralement aimé ça ? ... le rouge lui monta aux joues d'une traite et Allen se précipita vers la salle de bain en manquant de basculer.

– Je venais de prendre une douche ! hurla-t-il une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, lui valant un rire moqueur de la part du japonais satisfait.

...

...

Plus tard encore dans la soirée, tandis que Kanda faisait sa séance de méditation sur le tapis du salon, Allen était complètement amorphe, déprimé par ce qu'il s'était passé deux heures plus tôt. Son corps ressentait encore les effets de cette scène torride et rien que d'y repenser, une vague de chaleur remontait progressivement en lui avant qu'il chasse ces images de sa tête pour la septième fois en trente minutes.

Il devenait barge. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour ce type jusqu'à présent, alors pourquoi maintenant ! Soupirant, il se tourna sur le ventre, s'étouffant à moitié dans son oreiller. Il voulait juste mourir.

 _ **Dinnng.**_

Le son de son portable le tira de ses pensées chaotiques. À cette heure ça ne pouvait qu'être une seule et unique personne. Et comme prévu, le nom de Lavi s'afficha en haut de l'aperçu du message qu'il venait de recevoir.

 **[De: Lavi]  
** Yooooooo ! T'es debout ?

Interrogé, le garçon allait pour lui répondre lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans la chambre. Soupirant pour la seconde fois, il décrocha :

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

– _Woow, t'es vraiment réveillé ?! J'aurais parié que je serais tombé sur la messagerie vocale mais…_

– Lavi, dépêche-toi. Je suis occupé là.

« Occupé » était un bien grand mot pour quelqu'un qui venait de passer deux heures à se lamenter en silence dans son lit. Il entendit le rire du rouquin à l'autre bout du fil. Soudain, il devint plus sérieux :

– _Tu ne me croiras jamais._

– Quoi ?

– _Devine !_

Allen grogna. Est-ce ce stupide crétin d'andouille pouvait se montrer gentil et ne pas lui faire perdre bêtement son temps ? Il se retint de lui balancer à la figure et tenta de rester calme.

– J'en sais rien. Tu t'es dégoté une petite amie ?

– _Oh oooh~ Si c'était le cas je ne serais pas au téléphone avec toi, et je serais en ce moment en train de-_

– Lavi.

– _HAHA ! OK, j'arrête. Alors, tu trouves ?_

– Pas du tout. Peut-être que si tu me le disais je saurais ?

– _Alala… Allen, t'es vraiment pas marrant. BON. Puisque c'est ainsi je vais te le dire… écoute-moi bien._

Il mit exactement cinq secondes et trente-sept centième à se lancer :

– _Road-chan m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure, disant qu'elle avait trouvé un truc sensationnel au lycée et qu'il fallait ABSOLUMENT qu'on vienne voir ça avec elle !_

Le blandinet haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Qu'est-ce que c'étaient que ces histoires encore. Rien que le fait de devoir sortir de chez lui la nuit le démotivait.

– « On »? s'étonna Allen. Attend, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche au lycée à une heure pareille ? Et comment elle a eu ton numéro ?

– _Oh ça, je lui ai donné ce matin. Je me suis dit que-_

– Laisse tomber. Il est hors de question que j'aille au lycée à dix heures du soir.

– _Mais il paraît que ça vaut le coup d'œil ! Elle a dit que ça ressemblait à un monstre énorme qui flotte dans les airs !_

Le seul terme de 'monstre énorme' suffit à faire paniquer Allen qui se rappela soudain des créatures à qui il avait fait face douze ans auparavant, sans oublier celle apparue devant son immeuble quelques jours plus tôt. Sa main se mit tellement à trembler qu'il manqua de lâcher son téléphone. Il s'était senti pâlir.

– _Allô ?_ s'inquiéta le borgne dès lors qu'Allen avait cessé de parler.

– Lavi…

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se rende au lycée si l'un de ces Akuma traînait dans le secteur… ! La vie de Lavi (sans mauvais jeu de mot…) était en danger ! Il resserra sa prise sur le téléphone.

– Surtout ne bouge pas de chez toi. Je vais récupérer Road et-

– _EEH ?! POUR TE LAISSER SEUL AVEC ELLE, ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?!_

– LAVI ! Écoute-moi ! Je-

– _Pas question ! Je viens aussi ! On se retrouva là-bas dans vingt minutes, okay ?_

– Non ! Attend Lavi… ! Lavi ?!

Trop tard, le rouquin venait de raccrocher. Allen hurla de frustration en balançant son portable dans le coin de la pièce. Cet idiot de rouquin allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup… ! Alerté, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Il croisa Kanda dans le salon et lui sortit un vague « je reviens vite ! » avant de claquer la porte derrière lui et de se mettre à courir en direction du lycée.

S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à son ami, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

C'est donc dans le froid et la panique qu'Allen défila à toute vitesse dans les rues désertes de la ville sans ralentir jusqu'à son établissement.

 _« Attend-moi, j'arrive… ! »_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _J'avais dit que je finirai cette fanfic en 10 chapitres, mais attendez-vous à ce que ça se rallonge un peu... D'ailleurs, saviez-vous qu'à l'origine j'étais censée le finir en 2 chapitres ? Hahaha... ***fuit***_

 _ **xxx**_

 _Arya39 : Héhé, contente de vous avoir choqués à ce point vous 6 ! Concernant Road et Lavi, la vérité sera dévoilé dans le prochain chapitre... nyark._

 _Kalesy : Merci ! Oui, c'est vrai qu'on ne voit pas beaucoup le côté vampire d'Allen mais tout deviendra plus clair après ;) _

_Griffy Viperya : Ooh oui, j'aime bien faire voir de nouvelles facettes chez Kanda qui fait toujours la gueule en général... haha. Je suis sûre d'avoir fait plein de petites fautes ici et là T-T mais je suis soulagée qu'elles n'ont pas l'air si énorme si personne ne les vois ***smirk***_

 _Metsi : J'avais oublié ton énooooooooooorme pavé xD Merci énormément (faut bien compléter les grandeurs voyons) pour cette review magistrale et enthousiaste ! _

_Anais : ***apporte le chapitre sur un plateau*** Voilà mademoiselle, et bon appétit ! _

_7 : J'espère que tu as apprécié ! :)_

 _himehimi : La voici, la voilà ~_

 _hinatanatkae : Contente que ça t'ai plu ! Oh, tu connais Envole-toi aussi ? Eh bien j'ai une bonne nouvelle : je commence le chapitre 11 très prochainement ~ ***ahem*** Sinon pour Lenalee, tu la verras bientôt aussi si tout se passe bien !_

 _Anonymous : Heey ! Merci pour ton commentaire ultra positif ! Moi aussi je trouvais que ça manquait un peu de Lemon, alors j'espère qu ce chapitre t'a plu ***nyark***_

 _Big Bad Wolf is Here : (j'approuve ton pseudo !) Tout de suite chef !_

 _Aliris L : Justement, je finissais quelques retouches depuis deux jours et m'apprêtais à la publier aujourd'hui... on peut dire que tu as de la chance ! Merci pour ta review ~_

 ** _MERCI TOUT LE MONDE ET À BIENTOT !_**


End file.
